Moon Shining
by jdsnape
Summary: FemRemus Lupin story. Ramona Lupin struggles with her status of a Werewolf, Hogwarts seemed a dream and not something that would be a possibility. *Complete*
1. New moon

Ramona Lupin sits on the sorting hat stool quite nervous. Less than a month ago Ramona wasn't even sure if going to Hogwarts was a possibility for her. Monster, a dark creature of the night is what she is and no one will accept her. Not even her parents accept what she now has become.

Her leg slightly twitches when the hat is placed over her head, the darkness isn't something she is comfortable with. Ever since the night she was attacked Ramona hasn't slept without a night light.

 _Hello child_. Ramona nervously plays with her hands, her father informed her of the hats ability to speak into her mind so she wasn't surprised. _Well, you are very easy to place, the fact you came to Hogwarts shows a lot of determination on your part. You have a lot of bravery, yes I know just what to do with you!_

"Gryffindor!"

Ramona walks to her new house excited to be even here. Ramona looks up to watch the rest of her year get sorted.

When it comes to 'Potter, James' he is sorted in Gryffindor. Immediately when Potter sits he starts talking with a boy that Lupin recalls being called, Black.

Everyone seems to be buzzing with excitement talking to their closest person. A red hair girl Lily is conversing with another girl named Mary. In this moment Ramona feels a little left out. Ramona feels like she is back at home where her mother and father talk to each other but ignore her a lot of the time.

In the situations when her parents fight or ignore her she has a habit of reading. Ramona grabs her charms textbook out of her muggle book bag and places it on her lap to read as she eats.

The food is extremely delicious compared to what her mother makes, food made the muggle way is never as good as food made with magic Ramona then realises. Her mother may have accepted her fathers magic but she abhors and isn't accepting of Ramona's status as a Werewolf.

It's one of the main reasons for her parents fights. Where do they place her this full moon? What about this treatment, lets try this one, that one, this one. Ever since the attack Ramona has been prodded and poked and has tried potion after potion to try and get rid of her monsters.

"Come now! If you're just going to read and ignore us you should have been placed with the ravens!"

Looking up Ramona notices it was Black who spoke, Black lifts a hand.

"Sirius Black"

After a handshake a smile starts to creep on Ramona's face, "Ramona Lupin .. but please I prefer Remy."

Sirius chuckles and looks to James briefly, "I prefer Siri, considering my parents were bonkers enough to call me Sirius."

Sirius then looks very sadden and frowns, "You see my parents suffer .. they were dropped too many times on the head as babies."

James bursts out laughing and pats Sirius on the back. Ramona gives a nervous chuckle, not really sure what to make of the joke. The only thing Lupin remembers about the Black family is that they usually go to Slytherin. Lupin's tend to go to Ravenclaw, her father was a Raven.

"So are you happy about being with the Lions?" asks Ramona.

Sirius nods then smirks, "I make it a point in life to annoy my family and being in Gryffindor is the height of rebellion for them, I am now going to be classed as the Black sheep of the family, pun intended."

Again Ramona feels awkward about the jokes Sirius is making, self deprecating humour is not something she is use to.

"My father was in Ravenclaw .. I don't mind being in Gryffindor though."

Ramona was understating things, she is ecstatic to be even here. This will be a chance for her to be educated and be able to learn all she can to protect against werewolf hunters. Her fathers choices has led him into disgrace in the magic community. Her mum being a muggle and his forced semi retirement and retreat from the magical community due from looking after her.

Her father tries to shield Ramona from the truth but Ramona knows how her father feels about Werewolves. Bad mouthing Werewolves is what led to her condition, her father insulted a possible Werewolf by the name Fenrir. Ramona doesn't know which Werewolf attacked though, if she did she would have no hesitation to kill them for the pain she has gone through over the years.

"UUmm Remy, you're not related to the Lovegoods are you?"

Ramona stops her musings and looks to James confused, "No."

"Ah OK, just don't space out on us like that, it's creepy."

Ramona chuckles and picks up and throws a bread roll at James head, "You're the creep."

James opens his mouth to retort but Dumbledore takes this moment to announce the start of year messages. Ramona looks up with respect and awe of the man that is nice enough to allow her to come here. When Dumbledore mentions the danger of the newly planted whomping willow, Ramona shifts uncomfortably.

Later that night as Ramona looks up at her floating night light globe she hopes she'll be able to fit in and find Hogwarts to her liking.


	2. Full moon

Ramona makes her way to the great hall as soon as the sun is up. The smell of breakfast is in the air so she realises she is close. Her senses are heightened due from being a Wolf, especially her sense of smell. It's worse during the full moon, which unfortunately is in four nights time.

When she arrives to the hall she piles food on her plate and starts eating while she reads, it doesn't feel long until the table start filling up with students. After hearing a slight hum, Ramona looks up to the person who was trying to get her attention.

"Good morning Miss Lupin, here is your class schedule." announces McGonagall.

After a quick thanks Ramona practically runs back to her house to retrieve her text books she will be needing that day. When Ramona enters she notices her roommates Lily and Mary are gossiping about classes.

... "I really can't wait to do charms that's by far my favourite subject." says Lily.

"Defence is way more important! .. what do you think Ramona?" counters Mary.

Everything is important thinks Ramona.

"Defence in this world is by far the most important but you can use all branches of magic to enrich, defend or harm others, so neglecting learning any forms of magic is the height of stupidity."

Mary crosses her arms in annoyance, "You sound like a pureblood elite, it's the excuse they use to study dark magic."

"And you sound like a muggleborn who thinks they know better! And for your information my mother is a muggle."

Judgemental! Ramona in a huff starts packing her bag for the day. This world can be dangerous, and evil people will find their ways.

"Ramona ..."

Ramona looks up to find it's just Lily left in the room, "Are you OK? .. Do you really see magic in such a bad light?"

Ramona lifts her wand to show, "This is one of the deadliest weapons in the world, it needs to be treated with respect. Even the charms you love so much can be used to harm. Learn all you can Lily for the forces outside these walls won't follow the rules."

Including her Werewolf thinks Ramona wryly.

* * *

Tonight is Sunday and a night of the full moon.

As the students are having lunch Ramona is hastily finishing her charms homework. After tonight she won't be in any condition for a few days. As she lifts her cup of pumpkin juice she smells that something is off, after another sniff she concludes that it has been drugged with a hair colour changing potion. How unimaginative, she quickly and discreetly changes her glass with another student and continues her essay.

When she has another sip of her drink she looks up to see if she can find the culprit. _Black._

Ramona smirks but doesn't say anything. When the student who she swapped glasses with finally has a sip she gestures for Black to look at them. His hair turns bright pink. Black starts laughing when he realises what Ramona had done.

After James chuckles he turns to the boy, "Don't worry! Pink hair suits you Peter."

With the commotion caused by the hair colouring stunt Ramona escapes to the library to finish her homework.

Ramona stands and stretches to fix her sore muscles, she has been sitting in this uncomfortable library chair for hours.

"There you are Miss Lupin! You have to come with me now." shrieks madam Pomfrey.

After madam Pomfrey has led Ramona to the whomping willow she stuns the tree and informs her to go through and lock the door behind her. Ramona nods sadly and walks the tunnel to the room.

She locks the door and looks around the room and sighs in annoyance. Do the teachers think this is a getaway or the flu? This lovely room is going to be ruined in seconds.

Sadly sighing again Ramona sits in the corner hugging her knees. Ramona gasps in pain when the transformation begins. Ramona quickly grabs her thick leather strap to bite on and close her eyes. Crack, crack, crack and her muffled screams is what she hears for a while.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

Again and again this goes through the Werewolf mind, in frustration the Wolf attacks the door, the bed. The frustrated Wolf then attacks herself and howls in pain. Pain for being denied hunting, being denied a pack and being denied an existence.

* * *

Slowly and painfully Ramona leaves the room. She repaired the room before she left not wanting anyone to see the extent of the damage. Ramona goes to the hospital wing straight away as fast as her battered body can take her. It's extremely early so no one is in sight. After spending the morning recovering and having quite a few potions she is able to make her way to the food hall for lunch.

The Gryffindor's are concerned for her health but she brushed if off as "cramps" ... funnily enough they are not wanting to discuss it after that, it makes Ramona smirk. It would be extremely hard to have a ready made excuse as a male.

The owl that belongs to her father drops a letter, Ramona quickly grabs it and opens it excitedly because she didn't think she would receive a letter so soon.

 _Ramona Lupin,_

 _Did you harm anyone last night? Your mother and I still don't think that going to a school full of children is a good idea._

 _Father._

Ramona huffs out of her nose angrily and whips out her wand

"Incendio," hisses Ramona to the letter.

"Detention for that Miss Lupin!" shouts McGonagall


	3. Blue moon

Ramona walks into the potion lab for her detention, considering she has only been here for a fortnight her head of house certainly knows how to torture her already. _Potions_. The theory is simply easy for Ramona, potion brewing though is extremely difficult for Ramona considering the over powerful smells. It ruins her concentration and she can't tell when her potion is wrong or ready. If she brewed by herself she would have no problem but with the whole class brewing, Ramona has no hope.

After shuffling she settles and waits for her potion teacher, he is taking her detention and another student it seems. A Slytherin student steps in and arrogantly takes a seat. He ignores her though and this makes her shift uncomfortably.

He snaps his head to look Ramona's way.

"Ah Miss Lupin. I hope Hogwarts has been to your liking. I am curious though as to why you weren't in my own house considering your .. nature."

Ramona raises her eyebrow in scorn, "Excuse me?"

The boy laughs mockingly, "Oh please, not everyone is so naive. Coincidentally did you you know that Lupin means .. 'of the wolf'."

Ramona is stunned but keeps her face neutral, "You don't happen to be related to the Lovegoods do you?"

Mimicking James's line keeps Ramona calmer, Ramona hopes this makes the boy feel thrown for a loop.

He sighs, "Distantly, Lucius Malfoy .. if you seriously don't know."

Ramona breaks her cold mask and laughs, "I hope that you don't live your life by your namesake."

 _Unfaithful._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy knowing worries Ramona but Malfoy may have been fishing for information and pretending he knew. It isn't unknown about the attack on the Lupin's all those years ago but the rumours of her being a Werewolf should have been curbed with her entry to Hogwarts. No one should believe that Dumbledore would allow a Werewolf here. In the end Ramona gives in and corresponds with her father about Malfoy. Her father replies that he will spend more time in the ministry and find out what he can and he also wants to improve his standing in the magic community so being more involved in the ministry will do that.

Ramona tries to stay angry at her father, but she can't find it in her heart. Not since because she questions herself if it's the right thing for her to be here. She really can hurt and harm people and turning someone into what she is scares her.

* * *

Ramona packs her bag with her completed homework and makes her way to madam Pomfrey.

Another Full moon.

As Ramona sits in the corner of the room again she rocks back and forth with tears falling down her face. She hears her bones crack, she screams in pain. The transformation may take seconds but in those seconds every single bone in her body breaks.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

The Wolf howls and moans in pain, howls for pack-members to join her. The Wolf is desperately lonely.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

As everyone is practicing Ramona is finding it hard to concentrate. She really should be in recovery longer but she really doesn't want more suspicion on her. With her distraction Mary takes advantage by using her feather to tickle Ramona's ear.

Ramona's dull green eyes stares daggers at the imbecile.

Mary smirks and raises her shoulder in smugness, "Cant you do such a simple, innocent spell."

"Perhaps I should use this _innocent_ spell to tickle you with a levitated knife," sneers Ramona quietly, so quietly so that Mary doesn't hear.

Ramona lifts her wand and tries the charm but due from exhaustion it only rises just above her head then flops back down.

After the lesson Ramona decides to go for a sleep but she gets stopped by Black.

"Hey Remy come with me James and Peter, we're going to go exploring the castle, first up we're going to see if we can find the kitchens! And you can help with pranks since you mock our lack of imagination."

Black slightly laughs and drags Ramona down the corridor.

Ramona is more tired than ever but this time with a happy reason. The boys are hilarious and distract her from her pain.

The next day she is excited and more carefree than she has been for a while. She slightly sniffs her drink and realises again Black has done something, eye colour changing potion. Ramona rolls her eyes and discreetly swaps her cup with a distracted Lily.

"Not again," mumbles Black in annoyance.

As Lily lifts her cup it's almost knocked out of her hand, by Snape.

"Don't drink that, Lupin has just slipped you something."

Snape turns and gives Ramona a murderous look, "What did you just slip to Lily? .. how dare you."

Ramona raises her hands in surrender, "Just an eye colour changing potion, never damaging or permanent."

"Get lost snivellus!" moans Black.

James gets up angrily, "This is Gryffindor territory, leave!"

Lily gets up and grabs Severus's hand, "Thanks for the advice Potter .. I wish to show you something Sev."

Lily then slightly drags him out. After they leave everything calms down and James sits back down. Black throws an apple at Ramona's head but with her reflexes as a Werewolf she catches it and takes a bite.

"You're annoying Remy," grumbles Black.

Ramona childishly sticks her tongue out at Black, "Just because I don't want to drink your prank potions that doesn't make me annoying."


	4. Blood moon

After some convincing Ramona gets her way of having a magical bonfire to give respect to Samhain. Ramona doesn't hold strong beliefs like her father but it feels like she will be tempting fate if she doesn't give respect to the day. In two nights time it will be the full moon. Sirius, James, Lily, Alice and Ramona are in attendance in this display.

Peter is in the hospital and Mary decides celebrating Samhain goes against her beliefs. Ramona doesn't believe this one bit, Ramona knows Mary didn't join due from her. The purple and green flames burn bright. One by one the attendees throw parchments with their prayer written down. Ramona's prayer being the same since she was five.

 ** _Cure for_ _Lycanthropy_** _._

James clears his throat.

"Hail to you, O gods and goddesses,  
those of you who guard the underworld  
and guide the dead on their final journey.  
At this time of cold and dark,  
we honour you, and ask that you watch over us,  
and protect us when the day arrives  
that we take our final journey."

* * *

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

The Wolf howls and rages and attacks, the Wolf is in so much pain. So Bored. Wanting a pack to lead, to run free in the forest.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

* * *

"There's something wrong with Remy, don't know what it is but I have a feeling it's serious. She .. do you see her read about the dark arts .. what can you tell me Lily?" whispers Black.

Ramona keeps her breathing steady and doesn't move from her hiding spot behind a stack of books.

"She .. well she said that .. that learning everything is important but I wouldn't know what dark arts books look like. I do know that she goes to the hospital a lot."

Ramona is disappointed, Malfoy and now Black. It's getting totally unacceptable. No one will want to know her if they find out the truth and it seems they are already starting to. With the excuse of homework and study Ramona ignores and hides. She needs to get use to being .. a lone Wolf. Being dragged around the castle with the three troublemakers was fun for Ramona, while it lasted.

Self study is unfortunately needed considering Ramona disapproves many of the teachers, the ghost and the Defense teacher are not worthy of being teachers.

Ramona at first finds it hard to ignore everyone in her house but Ramona is so convinced it's the right thing to do, after ignoring everyone for almost a month Black had had enough and cornered her in the library.

"Remy, why are you sick all the time and why are you avoiding us? And don't give me studying as the excuse."

Ramona shrugs her shoulders, "Really, I just like studying, I did tell you I come from a Raven household."

"FINE .. be like that .. you know what this means now. This means war."

Ramona laughs, "You're declaring a prank war on me? .. good luck."

Let the games begin. Sirius spitting bubbles. Ramona skipping continually. Sirius green hair. Ramona having feathers. Gryffindors turning into cats. Slytherins turning into snakes. Lily turning into a deer. Peter turning into a pig. Severus turning into a bat. Ramona blue hair and on and on it went with no one safe.

Ramona still didn't give in to Black's demand of knowing why Ramona is sick. Two horrible full moons later the form to sign to stay over the Yule break is passed around by her head of house. Everyone in Gryffindor first year are going home ... Sirius and Ramona being the exception.

Sirius sulks and ignores Ramona for most of the Yule break. Just a few days after Yule is the full moon.

* * *

With shaky legs and pain all over Ramona walks out of the tunnel, she walks through the main corridor and comes face to face with Sirius.

"You look awful. Why ... why won't you tell me what's wrong. Don't you trust me?"

Ramona places her hands on knees to help her stay upright.

A small smile forms on Ramona's face as she looks to Sirius, "Siri, trust me on this, you don't want to know."


	5. Dark moon

_Father and Mother,_

 _I miss you, don't you miss me at all?_

 _Remy_

* * *

Ramona so desperately wants her parents approval but lately it seems the rift between them has widen to great lengths. They didn't even want her back for the Yule holidays because of the full moon.

Black is still being a bully to Ramona, with the pranks. Ramona tries to one up him but he laughs it off and ups his game. Ramona has suspicion Peter is helping .. Black's style is improving and not so boring.

 _"cadere,"_ hisses Ramona to Sirius's retreating back.

The spell makes him trip and fall, Sirius turns to face Ramona but still sitting on the ground before he gets a chance to hex Ramona disarms him.

"YOU listen to me and listen to me well. IF i wanted to tell you I would have. Do you want to be my friend or not?"

.. "Friends don't let friends play around with Dark Arts!"

Sirius gets up and grabs Ramona's shoulders, "I have been around the Dark Arts since I can remember and I sense it .. ON YOU and you just don't know what you're dealing with, OK! Just stop it!"

Ramona backs away from his touch and growls, "Leave me alone. I surrender, you win the war so just leave me be."

Even though Sirius followed her wishes Ramona wishes he doesn't. To distract herself she continues her map of Hogwarts. When exploring the castle with the boys she started a map to make sure they didn't explore places more then once, James is the only one that loves her map idea.

As the morning owl posts comes Ramona notices her father's owl. It's been a few weeks since she sent that letter.

 _Ramona Lupin,_

 _That isn't something we can answer via post. I am sorry though, I never wanted things to be like this._

 _Father._

Neither did Ramona, with angry tears starting to form she rushes out of the hall. With the comfort of the Library calling her she rushes there, her sanctuary, her escape from her pain.

After a few hours though her homework is done. As she is about to leave Lily sits down with a hesitant Snape sitting down after her.

"So have you done herb work Ramona?"

Ramona nods and continues her packing of her bag.

"Care to help us? We're not so good at it .."

"I don't need your pity, you two are the best at potions as if you have any problems with herb." interrupts Ramona.

Lily sniffs, "Well I .. fine, can't you stay with us anyway? Until your fight is over with the other boys you .. I wouldn't mind being your friend, you're not alone. You don't need them, they are pranking bullies and they don't leave you alone."

Snape awkwardly crosses his arms, "They prank you too? .. but you're a lion."

Ramona smirks, "Why would that save me from pranks? I was actually contemplating a prank on James."

"Oh really," whispers Lily interested.

* * *

Seeing Sirius, James and Peter running around the castle carefree, laughing, pranking is infuriating for Ramona. Envy rearing it's ugly head. Lily is a nice person but Ramona doesn't like the pity, Lily prefers Severus's and Mary's company and Ramona can tell. The boys won't leave the question about her sickness alone so she CAN'T stay friends with them.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

After attacking the furniture and the door the Wolf howls in pain and in yearning to be free. The Wolf is angry .. the wolf is angry for lack of pack and lack of freedom. The Wolf smells close underneath the door and snorts angrily. The Wolf starts howling and biting herself.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

* * *

With wobbly legs Ramona passes the stunned whomping willow but doesn't make it far, collapsing to her knees in pain. Hairs on the back of her head stand up. _Danger! Danger! Danger!_

Ramona lifts her wand and follows her Wolf instincts. She points to an area not far from her near a bush.

"Show yourself." hisses Ramona.

After a slight shimmer appears her three friends. The troublemakers.

"So, you hide out behind an attack tree when you're sick? .. If you don't tell us why we will follow you down there," announces James.

Ramona's eyes widen in shock, "NO you won't, don't you dare .."

"WE WILL unless you talk to us right now, we are not giving you a choice on this Remy." sneers Sirius.

Ramona shakes in anger and in shock, Ramona has no choice but to tell them. Ramona casts a stunning spell on the knot and informs the three boys to follow her down to her ... shack.


	6. Pink moon

Farewells can be one of the hardest things in this world but what makes this worse for Ramona is that she will be ostracised by her trouble making friends. As she slowly walks through the tunnel she feels as though she is walking her last march.

"WAIT I know where this is going?! The shrieking shack! We can't go down there, I heard some Hufflepuffs's talk about it," announces Peter.

Ramona hangs her head in shame but continues down. The three still follow Ramona but start to whisper behind her back. After everyone enters the room Ramona sits on the end of the bed glad to be sitting down because she still feels weak. Ramona keeps her eyes to the floor.

"This, this is where I go every time I am sick .. I am sick every full moon. I am a Werewolf."

The silence that follows that statement unnerves Ramona after taking a breath she continues, "I understand if you don't wish to be my friend anymore, it's something that .. I guess I have to get use to not being a part of this world. I just wish to get my newts then I'll be out of everyone's hair."

The silence continues and it's hurting not knowing, Ramona would rather have them yelling in disgust then this impalpable silence. Ramona sighs and starts walking to the door but feels her arm getting grabbed, looking up she realises it's Peter that has stopped her.

"Remy, please don't think we hate you .. you just, just .."

Peter's voice trails off and he can't find the words.

"Have a furry little problem."

Ramona snaps her head to James and can't help but laugh at his words.

"Furry little problem? ... Oh you have no idea."

"What's it like?" asks Peter nervously.

"The transformation is painful, every bone in my body breaks to accommodate the change. My sense of smell is strong hence why I hate potions. I vaguely remember what happens but I am ruled by my instincts."

 _Danger danger danger._

"You're a monster."

Angry tears start to form in Ramona's eyes at Black's words, _you're a monster._

 _"Hope, you just don't understand what this means for Ramona. SHE is a monster now .. and it's all my fault, if I was faster I could have prevented this."_

 _"What don't I understand Lyall! Muggles are not altogether stupid! I know what Werewolf means but we can't DO THAT to our own child!"_

Ramona gives Black a murderous look, "Monster? I've been called this before it's nothing new but I disagree the real monster is the one that decided that mere words insulted themselves that much that they knowingly infected a FOUR year old with an incurable condition that causes so much pain."

"Siri ... that was out of line mate," whispers James.

Ramona pushes past her friends and run through the pathway to the attack tree.

* * *

As Ramona is immersing herself in homework in the library she gets distracted with a paper placed on top of her book in front of her. Looking up she notices it's James. James points to the note, written on the paper is a spell.

"Use this one on Siri! It sounds fun, and he deserves it."

Ramona smirks, "What does it do?"

James smirks and gives a cheeky wink, "You don't want to spoil the fun, do you?"

* * *

After a particularly nasty sneer and look from Sirius Ramona had had enough. Remembering James's spell that was shown to her she decides to use it on him.

 _ **"Levicorpus"**_

The spell hits Sirius in the chest, Sirius is dragged up in the air and dangles upside down. The squeak that escapes from Sirius has Ramona laughing.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"No, I don't think so," replies Ramona then she causally looks at her nails in smugness.

After a few profanities from Black Ramona laughs. "Perhaps if you showed some manners I would think to let you down. Right now you deserve it!"

Ramona then casually picks up her bag and casually leaves the great hall with Sirius dangling and yelling profanities after her.

That afternoon Black corners Ramona in the common room.

"YOU DARE! You know how long I was up there for!"

Ramona shrugs, "I don't care."

Sirius sneers but Ramona puts her hand up to shut him up, "You deserved it."

Sirius face crumbles upset, "I .. I am sorry that happened to you but I just ... I don't like it."

"AND YOU THINK I DO! I didn't choose this, I don't care if you hate me now I just want you to stop sneering at me."

Sirius puts arms up in anger and stamps his foot, "REMY you fool! I don't hate you, I hate this was done to you."

Ramona gapes surprised, "What."

Sirius laughs awkwardly, "I guess I used the wrong term .. but really I don't mind you being a dark monster er dark creature. I was angry you didn't want to tell us."

Ramona slightly laughs and grabs Sirius into a hug.

"YAY finally! Remy, Siri ... Peter and I found a very cool room, we've got to show you it," announces James.

As the four run out the common room with James in the lead Ramona has a feeling of contentment.


	7. Crescent moon

Ramona sits down for another detention. The professors realising the four Gryffindor's are trouble always split them up in detentions. For Ramona it's her own personal torture, the potion lab. Tonight it's four students in attendance in this detention.

"Miss Lupin, we have to stop meeting this way."

Ramona sneers in annoyance then turns to Malfoy and gives a mocking nod, "Malfoy."

Malfoy stands up and decides to sit next to Ramona.

"What have I ever done to deserve such hostility .. You know, Dumbledore does you such a disservice." Malfoy then waves his hand dismissively, "But this is _Dumbledore_ I am talking about."

The way Malfoy sneers the headmasters name rubs Ramona the wrong way.

"How so?" hisses Ramona.

Malfoy sighs dramatically, "What do you think will come of you when you leave Hogwarts? No job will be waiting for you, Merlin forbid you'll have to join the muggle world. Dumbledore insists on giving you false hope. You will never belong."

Ramona lifts an eyebrow in scorn, "You really are under the delusion that Dumbledore is that stupid as to allow a Werewolf into a school for children?"

Lucius chuckles darkly, "You will find out I am hardly ever wrong. There is no denying you are .. a Wolf."

* * *

The troublemakers and Ramona are all sitting around the common room throwing ideas back and forth about pranks. In a break in the conversation Ramona brings up the subject that is troubling her. Malfoy. He is becoming a threat and an annoyance. Ramona suggests they focus pranks on Malfoy and his friends.

Black laughs at that, "I would love to get at that family." Black shutters, "You should hear the stories about that family."

Ramona nods and looks Black way, "He knows."

"BUT HE has connections, I don't think he should be touched," adds Peter.

James runs his hand through his hair then claps his hands, "Great idea Peter we need to do this anonymously .. under a code name perhaps."

"Operation troublemakers," says Ramona then smirks.

There are outcries of disagreements, they argue back and forth about the code name.

"Marauders," whispers James.

 _Marauders_ it is.

* * *

The students embark off the train to platform nine and three quarters. Ramona is stressed and has tears forming in her eyes, the rest of her year was amazing and going home scares her. The Marauders became known and they used their pranks to attack the school, particularly playing close attention .. to Malfoy. Her marks were extremely high in defence and transfiguration but quite lacking in potions, Ramona failed dismally in brewing and only her theory work saved her from repeating that subject. The only subject Ramona came first in was defence, Mary to Ramona's annoyance came first in Herb. Quite predictably Severus came first in potions followed closely by Lily.

As expected the Defence teacher left crying 'I CAN'T WORK under these conditions .. Merlin I hate you Marauders! I QUIT'. To which the four laughed and felt the Defence teacher deserved it for being so horrid at being a teacher.

"Remy, are you OK?" asks James.

Ramona forces a fake smile on her face, "I'll be alright."

Ramona sees her parents and sees the stern looks. Ramona realises her parents must have had another fight. Ramona grabs her trunk and makes her way over not wanting them to be more annoyed with her than they already seem to be.

Ramona's father gives a slight nod then takes the trunk and leads to the floo network line. After travelling through the fireplace to go home Ramona feels no comfort or feeling of home.

"So Father and mother how have you two been?"

Ramona notices her parents are still as pale as ever so they haven't got much sunlight. Her father sighs and pinches his nose in stress.

"Ramona, I get many reports about your behaviour. This has to end! How many times did you get detention and you didn't learn! It's a huge risk for you to be even there and you spit in the teachers and our faces. If you're not going to take your schooling seriously you shouldn't be there."

Ramona is a little taken back with this particular scolding because Ramona takes her education very seriously, which is why she got O's in all her examinations apart from potions. The Marauders may like their pranks but they are not failures in school work. James got all O's apart from herb, Sirius got all O's apart from potions and Peter got all O's apart from Transfiguration. They worked together and made study fun and made sure they helped each other.

"Did you get my results?" whispers Ramona in reply.

"RESULTS, why should your results matter when you attract so much attention to yourself. You need to keep your head down. I know that may sound harsh to you but IF you draw too much attention it could led to consequences to you and to your mother and I."

Ramona nods sadly at her father's words, "Yes father, sorry father."

In the days that followed it seems to Ramona that she can't do anything right in her parents eye. Ramona and her Father do practice duels to make sure Ramona is able to protect herself from hunters. Ramona's skill in dueling hadn't improved much because the bad defence teacher mostly taught theory and a lot of mundane gossip.

* * *

Today is the first full moon of the summer break and Ramona is scared. It's the first full moon her parents has had to deal with for almost a year.

"Perhaps I could go to Hogwarts? .. The place I .."

At her father's look Ramona can't continue and looks down. Ramona grinds her teeth. The rest of the day is filled with Ramona working on her homework the three ignoring each other. Ramona works on her homework sitting in the double seated swing chair on the porch.

 _Hey Remy, good luck with tonight mate. Thinking of you. Siri_

 _Hello Ramona, such good weather today! Practicing for quidditch. Hoping to make the team, as you know. I hope everything goes well tonight. James._

 _Hey hey Remi, I was wondering if you could go over my charms homework that's attached? Thanks, you're a lifesaver, also I hope tonight goes OK. Let me know how you are tomorrow OK! Peter._


	8. Green moon

_Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

The Wolf howls and cries and gets confused as to where it's located. The wolf smells and howls then growls. New smells, new cage ...

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

* * *

With shaky legs Ramona tries to stand, without the help of her father she would have fallen. Lyall helps Ramona to sit down on the lounge room chair and wraps a blanket around Ramona. Lyall sits next to Ramona and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Ramona realises why her father is being so nice, he feels guilty and blames himself for the pain she is going through.

Even though Ramona knows that her father is only doing this out of guilt and not love she doesn't mind and doesn't want to reject the only sign of any comfort from her parents for a long time. Ramona's head leans on her father's shoulder and she starts to fall to asleep.

They are both taken out of their quiet moment with Hope walking in the room. Ramona continues to keep her eyes closed even though she realises her mum is walking near.

"Was anyone hurt?" whispers Hope.

 _Yes, I was .._

"No," answer's Lyall, just as quietly.

At Hogwarts Ramona has access to potions for free made by a potion master, at home the potions are brought by her father and the quality is not so great. So healing takes a lot longer. Almost a week passed before Ramona wrote to her friends to say that she is doing better.

* * *

Ramona groans and stretches her arm to get rid of the pain of overwriting. Her essay's are almost completed and with so many more weeks until Hogwarts Ramona feels stuck.

After hearing a slight hoot Ramona removes a letter from an owl without really paying attention then continues her essay.

After finishing a sentence Ramona opens the letter, after realising what the letter is she drops it in surprise. Ramona slightly growls and picks up the letter and all her belongings and rushes inside.

Locating her father in his study she then thrusts the letter upon him.

"I don't know what this is about but I don't want to go."

Lyall picks up the letter and speed reads to find out what it is. Lyall hums then rubs his chin.

"This is some sort of _political move_ and I can't see how we can say no and keep our reputation intact. No one says no to a Malfoy gathering unless you want trouble. It's rumoured that's how the legendary feud of the Malfoy and Weasley family began."

Ramona growls then runs her hand through her hair, a bad habit she picked up from James, "The marauders prank Lucius all the time and I am not friends with him, why would we be invited?"

Lyall stands up and starts pacing, "Don't growl like that, you sound like an animal. Use your head Ramona isn't it obvious. We are invited simply because you are a dark creature and they are dark aligned."

 _Great_. There is no point of argument that Lyall would listen to, in the end they accept the invitation to the Malfoy gathering.

Ramona is stuck having to wear a pretty dress, something she absolutely hates. Ramona hates dresses not because she doesn't like being feminine it just isn't practical. It slows you down, something she learnt trying to keep up with her friends, which is why she hasn't worn skirts at Hogwarts for a long time. Robes are hard enough to deal with without adding skirts.

When Lyall and Ramona enter the gates of the Malfoy family manor Ramona's jaw drops, she hastily closes her mouth not wanting to give an impression of no class. As the evening continues Ramona realises her fears were somewhat needless. There is about almost two hundred people in attendance and are having stuffy boring talk and introductions. It wasn't as politically motivated as she thought it would be, perhaps it's a way for the Malfoy's to curb their boredom or show off their wealth. After thinking about it more she realises it probably is a sneaky political move to get ally's, _getting more flies with honey_ situation.

When Lyall and Ramona take a seat for dinner Severus sits next to her left side, to be honest there are not many young people here so this peaks her interest.

"So why are you here Snape?"

Severus stiffens his back and looks to Ramona with a hurt expression. Ramona can easily see he has taken offence to what she said.

"And why would I not be invited? Contrary to how _you_ feel about me my house mates think differently and I am respected in Slytherin. Lucius invited me personally, we are .. friends."

 _Respected in Slytherin._ Ramona knows what this means, ' _I have power and they are scared of me'._ Ramona grins sheepishly, "Sorry Snape I was only curious, I was only invited because my father works in the ministry."

Snape's eyes narrow in suspicion, "How delightful."

Ramona can't help but chuckle, "You and Lily are just like twins, she loves sarcasm as well."

Snape relaxes a bit and asks Ramona how her holiday break is going. The conversation between them becomes nice and comfortable and Ramona actually finds herself enjoying the evening.

Lyall interrupts his daughter conversation with Snape to inform Ramona that they are leaving.

"See you at school Severus."

Severus nods slightly, "Bye."

After polite thank yous and chat with the Malfoy hosts Lyall and Ramona leave.

* * *

After Ramona's trunk is placed on the rack her parents uncomfortably give her a hug goodbye, as her parents start to walk off together Ramona notices how more relaxed they are.

They wish to get rid off me thinks Ramona wryly. Not long tell the trouble maker's arrive grabbing her attention and start to distract Ramona with their antics and jokes. This, this is what Ramona missed, FUN.


	9. Dusty moon

Sirius throws a chocolate frog Ramona's way, she catches it and takes a bite, "Thanks."

"SO I practiced flying so I can .."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, yes James we know, you're going to make the team and become a Quidditch star. I'll believe that when I see it. Anyway my brother is starting this year. _perfect Slytherin little wannabe._ This sucks, you know he even went to the stupid Malfoy gathering. My parents tried and failed on that front with me. HA I rather not see my cousins thanks. HA."

"Regulus was there?" asks Ramona surprised, "I didn't recognise him."

"RECOGNISE him! What do you mean?! You were there Remy and you didn't even tell me?"

James huffs and crosses arms to catch attention, "BLAH BLAH to this conversation! Quidditch is much more interesting to talk about."

Sirius ignores James's comment and gives Ramona a serious look, "Why were _you_ at a Malfoy gathering?"

Peter chuckles at Sirius's outrage then continues reading over his Herb homework.

* * *

As the Hogwarts train continues to move along its winding tracks the four pranksters joke and have fun being in each other's company. To Ramona being with her friends is her home.

The four compare notes and ideas on how to prank the school. Ramona suggests turning Malfoy's hair bright purple with blue streaks and perhaps changing his house colours to Hufflepuff colours. Ramona wants to get back at Malfoy for the boring party she had to endure.

Unfortunately later that night the marauders find they have to comfort Black over the 'loss' of his brother. He dramatically acts like his brother is dead to him now that he is in Slytherin.

* * *

With the new school year underway there is bitterness within the school. 'Did you hear that the ministry fired Lestrange' 'Which one? Why?' .. 'JUST for stating an opinion, the ministry wants to control us. Stop us from saying certain things' 'What things?'

When Ramona has to get an answer regarding the news she would go to her father but with the way they left things last time she decides that's not the best option. Ramona asks Black what happened to Lestrange. When Ramona asks Black she regrets it almost immediately for Black has a political rant that almost goes for fifteen minutes. Ramona smirks and lets him rant, it is something Black does from time to time. Black may be in Gryffindor but he certainly know his politics. From Black's ranting Ramona is able to work out Lestrange got fired for using the term mudblood and going on an anti muggle rant.

Due from these little fights the marauders start to prank purposefully going after the students who are anti muggle and anti muggleborn. This attitude of the marauders put Lucius right in the firing line, not that Ramona cares. After a particular nasty prank on Malfoy Ramona stays to make sure Lucius isn't hurt too badly.

Lucius with messy hair and dirt mostly on the left side of his face looks to Ramona with hatred.

"You're a part of the pranks that have been put on me? YOU? You of all people shouldn't be a part of that nonsense. Dumbledore lets you get away with so much! So much hatred for traditional magical families. DON'T you know anything about muggle history and dealings, they are disgusting barbarians who risk our world! Such disgusting apes that hold hatred for anything different! They kill each other in the MILLIONS ... They are war loving conquering APES with no magic who don't deserve your sympathies. The last time muggles knew about us they burnt us at the stake .."

"THEY didn't burn us at the stake! We have the freezing charm ..."

"YOU foolish muggle sympathizer. THE ADULTS would use the freezing charm but what of the children! OH lets forget that fact in our history and treat them as innocent teddy bears. You repulse me and I hope the hunters get you."

A blonde girl who Ramona knows is called Black grabs Lucius arm and whispers into his ear. Lucius nods and turns to her with a smile. Both grinning they start to walk off together hand in hand. Envy starts to boil within Ramona then she growls without meaning to.

* * *

Ramona sits in the corner of the room again she rocks back and forth with tears falling down her face. This is the monthly nightmare she has to go through but it also represents everything she can't have, due from her condition she can't have someone to love or bring someone into this world.

The image of Lucius so content with his girlfriend angers Ramona for she will never see that look given towards her. Ramona hears her bones crack as she screams in pain.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

The Wolf is still desperately lonely.

As the sun rises Ramona leaves her shack to go back to Hogwarts, in the common room awaits James sitting on one of the lounges. James pats the seat next to him in a motion for Ramona to sit. Ramona sits next to James but finds she can't stay awake and starts to sleep.

James seeing his friend this way upsets him and he wraps his arm around Ramona's shoulder and allows her to sleep on his shoulder.


	10. Golden moon

It isn't long for another gossip session to occur throughout the school. Hogwarts unfortunately has a very strong politically motivated gossip mill.

'Did you hear about what the ministry is going to do now?' 'What NOW?' 'They are going to tighten the ban on the use of flying carpets, something about rugs being a muggle item' 'OH please, don't start rumours like that, they wouldn't ban flying carpets and muggles didn't even invent rugs.' 'JUST you wait, I swear things are going to the dogs, someone needs to put a stop to this madness.'

* * *

"GOOOOOO JAMES WWWOO!" yells Peter.

Ramona looks up from her Charms text book in time to see James score a goal yet again. Sirius laughs and claps his hands in excitement.

"He IS actually really good Remy! I thought he was exaggerating, I didn't think he was serious."

Remy snorts and smirks, "He can never be serious .. because you are."

Black laughs but it's a bit hollow, a laugh more out of obligation to their inside joke, "Ha ha, Remy."

The first Quidditch match against Slytherin is won by Gryffindor due from James's skills. Gryffindor is hoping that with James's excellent goal scoring skills they will win this years cup.

* * *

Yawning with boredom Ramona then raises her hand.

"Yes miss ... erm ... Lupin?" says the defense teacher, named Professor Tedium. Which Ramona finds very amusing.

"Are we going to learn defense spells or practice dueling this year?" asks Ramona mockingly, Ramona is already thinking of pranks on which to torture this old women.

Professor Tedium looks shocked by Ramona words and narrow her eyes, "You are only in second year! Why would ...

Ramona hastily packs her bags with her three friends following her lead.

"NOW see here! You can't just ...

"We have read the recommended texts and I am sure we can produce essays when you ask, but if your lessons are just going to be about going over the text books and droning on I've had enough. I need to practice spells!"

Ramona starts to leave with her friends following behind her and then surprising everyone Severus joins in the leaving party. After the door is slammed closed by Sirius the four eye the retreating form of Severus curiously.

Ramona runs after Severus, "Wait Severus."

Severus turns to them in a closed off stance, "Yes?"

"Why did you leave with us?" counters Ramona.

"Other then the fact that she is the embodiment form of a large dose of Valium? .. I've read the texts also and I don't wish to waste my time and I wish to practice curses also."

Ramona hears Peter whisper, 'what's Valium'

Ramona chuckles then smiles, "Well you know what this mean don't you?"

Severus raises his eyebrow to question Ramona further.

Ramona raises her wand dramatically, "I challenge you to a duel."

Sirius takes a mocking gasp, "Snivellus wouldn't want that! He wouldn't want to be made a fool of. You will spoil his notion of him being better than us."

Severus snorts and it's clear on Severus's face that he does think he is better than Sirius. Ramona playfully hits Sirius's shoulder.

"Well Severus, do you accept?"

* * *

Ramona and Severus eye each critically. Wands raised. They start to circle each, trying to assess weak sides. The spectators start yelling and making noises. 'Get him Remy' 'GO SEV!' can be heard from the crowd. Ramona notices Severus looks a bit uncomfortable with 'sev' being yelled out. Ramona uses this to her advantage and flings a disarming charm Severus's way. Severus dodges and flings the tickling curse back, Ramona dodges and casts a stunning curse. Severus dodges. Ramona and Severus circle each other trying to get the upper hand but neither manage to.

Ramona is a little surprised that she isn't gaining the upper hand, Ramona doesn't like to boast but with her relentless training with her father she is not a bad duelist. Her skills are not impressive to her because even though she considers herself good for her age she still doesn't get the better of her father and Lyall doesn't go easy on her.

Ramona growls slightly not happy thinking about her father, Severus smirks mockingly back in reply. After more circling and curses and dodges Ramona finally gets a spell in. Just a disarming charm though. Ramona gracefully catches Severus's wand and laughs in glee. Ramona's laugh is halted completely seeing Severus's hurt expression.

Ramona gives Severus a nod of respect, "Good duel." Ramona walks towards Severus and hands Severus his wand back.

"WHAT is GOING on here! Unauthorized practice duellings are not ALLOWED! Detention Mr Snape and Miss Lupin!" yells Professor Mcgonagall, almost frothing at the mouth.


	11. Purple moon

**New department! Miss-use of muggle artifacts office**

 _There is a new department in the Ministry. This department is in charge of the miss use of muggle items._

 _This department has already Legislated the removal and ban on Flying carpets._

 _The new department is run by Mr Arthur Weasly._

* * *

'Hate to say I told you so.' 'I can't believe THIS, how can we go on trips easily? The ministry is trying to destroy traditional magical ways.'

* * *

Taking a deep breath in annoyance Ramona enters the potion lab for her soon to be detention. In the room Ramona notices Lucius and Severus. Lucius to Ramona's chagrin looks arrogant and _perfect_ as always.

"This Weasly man seems a problem." hisses Severus stuffing his newspaper in his bag.

Lucius raises an eyebrow to his housemate, "Clearly. The ministry is becoming more red tape mad. Why is the department even needed? We have law enforcers, obliviator's and even the Aurors as a last resort. I've always hated the Weasly's."

Severus chuckles, "You hate everything."

"Unfair assessment .. I don't hate Cissa."

Ramona purposefully slams her bag down and takes a seat. The Slytherin duo turn to Ramona in unison, the Slytherin's halt their conversation after that. Lucius sticks his nose in the air and looks away from Ramona. Professor Slughorn arrives to take care of the three students that have been placed in detention. After the detention Ramona decides that going to the library to catch up on much needed homework is in order.

* * *

 **House raids stopped in motion**

 _Mr Arthur Weasly's motion to raid family homes has been stopped by Sir Abraxas_ _Malfoy_.

* * *

'Lucius! Thank Merlin someone is against this nonsense! Imagine! The ministry having the power to raid without probable cause! Mad times, I'll thank your father the next time I see him.'

* * *

With tensions still high in Hogwarts Dumbledore wants to add more cheer into the castle. The way in which he has decided to do this has the students talking.

Hagrid and the teachers have decorated the food hall with twelve large Christmas trees. This has many students asking, 'where are the traditional pine garlands?' Or anything that represents the traditions of Yule, for Christians in Hogwarts are in the minority.

"I still don't understand what the fuss is about? Christmas trees are pretty." sneers Mary. Unsuccessfully Ramona is unable to block Mary's nerve grating voice.

Ramona choosing to ignore Mary's statement continues eating.

"You might think they're pretty but to a lot of us it's a slap to the face. Muggle Christians in the past took our Yule traditions and made them their own. The same Christians that burned us to death. Read more books Mary for your ignorance is showing." sneers Severus. Who is standing behind Ramona, waiting for Lily.

Ramona smiles secretly loving the fact that Mary is getting verbally roasted.

James throws an apple at Severus's head but he misses, "GO away from our table Snape. Or I'll sic Remy on you."

"Watch it James, or I'll declare a prank war on you." says Ramona in a mocking sing song voice.

James raises his hands in surrender but in Ramona's eyes it's too late so she throws an apple at his head. A food fight war enthuses. The four laughing and leaving the food hall decide to continue their map of Hogwarts.

The day students are leaving to go home for the holiday's sickens Ramona, hearing all the happy conversations of their plans. Trying ever so hard to drown out the voices of excitement.

"Brother."

Hearing Regulus's voice puts Ramona on edge, Ramona eyes Sirius silently pleading him to play nice.

"What." hisses Sirius.

After a pained look Regulus straightens his back determined. _How can Siri not see the hurt?_

"Are you not coming home for Yule? You didn't come home last year for Yule. Why are you so determined to push us away?"

Anyone with an ounce of empathy can hear the unspoken _why are you determined to push me away._ Sirius stands up clenching his fists, "It's our parents who are determined to push me."

Regulus opens his mouth to protest but Sirius doesn't want to hear it, Sirius leaves the hall and James runs after him.

* * *

Ramona delicately levitates a ball of water and slowly makes her way up to the boys dorm room, today they are having a feast for Yule and Christmas as it's the twenty fifth of December.

With the levitated ball of water still controlled with her wand in her left hand Ramona proceeds to opens Sirius's bed curtains. Ramona bites her lip to stop her giggle.

The water ball drops right over Sirius's face. Ramona now bursts out in a fit of laughter seeing Sirius's reaction, when Sirius gets his wand and starts snarling about revenge Ramona bolts.

Ramona decides running to the great hall would be her best bet, food and teachers. Ramona makes it to the food hall without being intercepted by Sirius. The only other student from their year is Severus so Ramona chooses to sit next to him.

Severus turns Ramona's way due from the intrusion, "Why can't you just leave me alone."

Ramona smirks, "Now why would I ever do that? With such an inviting personality I can't help myself."

Shaking his head in annoyance Severus grabs more food and takes a bite to eat, "I didn't understand it before, why someone who doesn't seem like a bully could tolerate those boys but now I know you are just like them. That prank you did on Lucius was quite vicious you know."

Ramona blushes, "He deserved it."

Severus chuckles, "Perhaps, perhaps not. The point is you don't care either way. You surprised me you know, you won't be able to defeat me in a duel so easily the next time."

Ramona smirks, "Then perhaps we should have another duel?"

Severus grins maliciously, "Nothing would please me more."


	12. Black moon

Smirking Severus raises his wand. Ramona follows with raising her wand also. Ramona quickly ducks to avoid Severus's spell. Without the crowd both Ramona and Severus have no fear in showing their skills. Just like before it's hard for either to get the upper hand. Both start to get frustrated at not winning.

"You really thought this was going to be easy, didn't you," teases Ramona.

Severus grins in amusement but doesn't allow Ramona to distract and sends a stunning curse. Ramona blocks and sends a curse back.

After a while Severus did end up getting a curse in, the Levicorpus. After a scream of surprise Ramona finds herself dangling upside down with her wand on the floor out of reach. Ramona grumbles annoyed.

"Alright you win, do the counter."

Doing the counter doesn't even enter Severus's mind and he grins triumphantly as he leaves the classroom. Ramona yells to be found and tries doing the counter without a wand, she is not successful. Hanging upside starts to hurts Ramona's head and boredom starts to creep in and the sun slowly starts to set. After hearing the door open Ramona calls out to the person.

"Remy what in merlin's name happened?"

Ramona sighs in relief, wanting to get down because being upside down for hours has been physically draining for her. After Sirius did the counter Ramona then picks up her wand.

"Well Remy?"

Ramona groans, "I dueled Snape."

"Snivellus? .. how dare .."

Ramona snorts interrupting, "Save it Siri, I challenged him. He is a good duelist. Besides wasn't it you who left James dangling not that long ago?"

Sirius gapes a bit then finds his voice, "THAT's different, James declared a prank war on me! .. AND YOU, how. YOU'RE insane, doing a duel without witnesses or second! That is the most idiotic thing I have heard of. You may be from a Ravenclaw household but that .. that was so dumb. Never do that again."

"Alright alright, quit sounding like my father," mumbles Ramona in reply.

"Why do you want to practice with him anyway?"

Ramona sighs and pinches her nose, "You know why I need the practice. There is no point practicing with other Gryffs, they suck when it comes to pushing limits."

Black detests the negativity and promises to help Ramona practice and insists that she didn't need to stoop to practicing with Snivellus.

* * *

The rest of the Yule break Ramona and Sirius practiced dueling. When the students arrive back in the castle Ramona is glad for she misses her other friends.

"JAMES!"

Ramona runs and crash tackle hugs her friend. "Save me! Siri is being mean!"

Chuckling James returns the hug. The four being back together after the Yule break is something the four of them love. James and Peter being the only child meant they missed Hogwarts and being a part of the marauder's. The marauder's decides now is the time to take dueling practice more seriously, so the four them use their knowledge of Hogwarts to practice dueling in abandoned classrooms.

The pranks quieting down has a lot students becoming smug and happy and the school students sneer that the marauder's have left and thank Merlin for that. The Slytherin's are not as convinced and believe the pranks are going to come back with a vengeance.

* * *

Weak, tired and angry and so overcome with emotions Ramona walks into the common room. Seeing her three friends waiting for her brings her to tears and she can't stop the sobs that come. Sirius rushes over and helps Ramona take a seat and Peter hands a mug of hot chocolate.

After a while James gets frustrated, "THIS is just so unfair! There has to be _something_ we can do about your furry little problem."

When Sirius was six years old he got extremely angry at his father and in his anger his magic changed him into a big snarling grim like dog, Sirius for a while unknown to the others has been looking into becoming animagus. Sirius decides now due from the horror of Ramona's transformations to look more into it and perhaps he can keep Ramona's wolf company.

"What have you boys done to Ramona now? .. Were you at the hospital again last night Ramona?" asks Lily.

Ramona giggles at Lily's words _._ If it weren't for her friends her life would be in chaos, their approval and friendship is the only good thing in her world.

"I am just sick Lily, they've done nothing wrong and yes I was at the hospital."

Lily smirks triumphantly, "YOU liar! You weren't there for Mary was and she stated you weren't there. Where do you go? The four of you are going back to pranks, aren't you?"

"Now now Lils, why would you accuse us of such things? We're innocent angels," reply James, with an pompous smirk on his face.

Lily laughs in amusement, "Like I believe that."

James and Lily start bickering with each other about the innocence of pranks, the other marauders realise what James is doing and lets James distract Lily from finding out Ramona's condition.


	13. Moon moon

**Who benefits from muggle protection acts**

 _For a long time the segregation between the muggle world and the magical world has been implemented and with good reason. Many of the magical community is under the delusion that segregation is to protect muggles or so we can avoid being inundated with questions from them._

 _This is far from fact. Gone are the days that the magical community have to worry about pitchforks and torches. They have advanced in warfare technologies so much that they can kill and destroy cities in seconds if they so wish._

 _They have weapons that have the same impact as a blasting curse. Their technologies in warfare are second to none, and they have an intimate relationship with war and killing._

 _With this is in mind why does the ministry feel the need to cater to muggle values? Why does the magical community feel the need to cater to muggleborns with muggle values?_

 _Muggleborns should be adjusting to our values not the other way around._

 _For the magical community should now realise that the muggle protection acts and segregation is not to protect muggles. It is to protect the magical world._

 **Lord Voldemort**

A shiver goes down Ramona spine, the article brings out something in her she can't quite place.

James snorts in disdain, "Destroy cities in seconds? Big fat lies if you ask me."

A sniffle is heard at the table, the marauders turn to Lily, "It's .. not a lie. Don't you know what happens in muggle wars? Don't any of you learn about muggles at all."

"Lils don't be upset. This _flight from death_ nutter is not going to be taken seriously, muggles don't have .."

Lily stands up and runs screaming 'You just don't get it, do you' as she runs off.

"This is pretty bad propaganda if you ask me." says James.

Ramona now realises why Lily is so upset, "The article is not lying, I've read about their wars and they are still at war at this very moment. They do have the power to destroy cities."

Black growls annoyed, "MUGGLE CITIES, not magical ones. We can easily ward against their weapons. YES they fight each other but their so called power against us just isn't so. The point is these weapons can't touch us. So why cause hatred of muggles and muggleborns over a non issue?"

"So no wizard or witch has died from these weapons? The deaths that muggles have caused in our world is not a non issue Siri. Muggles in the past have killed many of us, I researched after Lucius's rant. I can understand the hatred somewhat. Not to mention all the things that have been occurring in the ministry." replies Ramona.

Ramona knows people will look into the weapons this Lord has described and find out the statistics of deaths the muggles has caused the magical community. The magical community are not going to like what they find. They might even think the ministry has been downplaying the destruction due from muggles.

The three argue about the issue and no common ground is found between them. Peter in this debate has yet to say anything. Peter angrily points to the article and taps it.

"This article is made to divide us, and it seems he achieved his goal."

* * *

The rest of the year is filled with bitterness, pranks and practice duelings for the four. James continues his antics with Lily because it seems she is catching on to the groups secret.

The examinations went well for Ramona, receiving all O's apart from potions. Ramona is the first in her year for defense, which annoyed Severus so much he challenged Ramona to a duel, which he lost.

* * *

Lyall lowers his wand in disappointment, "You haven't improved much."

Letting a slow breath out Lyall runs his hand through his light brown hair.

"I've been practicing so much, but father be fair! You have a masters in defense! How ..

Seeing her father's lip curl in disgust makes Ramona so angry. "WELL does it really matter if I improve in dueling! Wouldn't you prefer that the hunters get me."

Ramona regrets saying this in anger but at the look from her father her anger is replaced with sadness beyond measure for the look told her he secretly wished for that to happen. Ramona gasps.

"No, Ramona I don't wish that."

This is said too late, Ramona knows he is just saying this for that is what a decent person _would_ say. A deep animal sounding growl comes out of Ramona and she snaps her teeth threatening.

* * *

Ramona drags her trunk along the platform. Ramona is in a bad mood and her wolf side is just itching for a fight. Unfortunately Lucius is at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ramona grabs Lucius's luscious ponytail and yanks hard.


	14. Grey Moon

As the Hogwart express continues its way towards Hogwarts the four trouble makers have been discussing their plans for Hogsmeade, The conversation starts to die down so James is finally able to ask the group a burning question of his, "Do you think Lils will go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?"

Sirius Looks to James with a smirk, "Of course mate, why wouldn't she?"

Peter mumbles in agreement before he stuffs his face with cake.

"Remy, who would you go with?" asks Siri.

Ramona hums in annoyance and has a bite of chocolate, "No one Siri, I am a determined bachelorette for life."

Sirius groans and slaps his forehead, "You're a buzzkill. If, you know, If. If you could who would you want to take?"

Ramona refuses to answer so Sirius has a guessing game with James interfing with his point of view of who will suit best.

Peter stops flicking through his book to include his opinion, "There is no point to this, for Ramona _can't_ go to Hogsmeade with who she wishes for he is already taken."

Ramona snorts at Peter, "Please enlighten me Pete."

Peter sighs, "Lucius."

Ramona blushes. Peter giggles, "Yes Remy you're kind of obvious. I think even he realises it."

 _Merlin._ "Well, he is finishing this year and I am glad." counters Ramona.

Sirius bursts out laughing, "Yes and the idiot didn't even make head boy. Since it's his last year we have to prank him for all it's worth."

Ramona nods in agreement. Peter Laughs at Ramona, "You just want to see him sneer, don't you Remy?"

After the four laugh, Ramona successfully throws an every flavour bean at Peter's forehead.

* * *

As Ramona is walking towards the food hall for the Samhain feast, Severus corners Ramona.

"Stop this nonsense towards Malfoy, what has he ever done to cause you to gang up on him like that?"

Ramona can't help but laugh, "Malfoy is hardly a damsel that needs you look out for him."

Severus sneers in malice and stalks away. Ramona shakes her head a little annoyed at herself, _why do I find sneers so_ _attractive?_

* * *

The Friday before Ramona's birthday, which is the 10th of March that Sunday. Ramona's friends try to distract her from the full moon that is to take place later that night. Ramona tenses when she sees her father's owl drop a letter attached to a parcel.

"Siri, can, can you read it for me?"

Sirius eyes Ramona curiously and opens it to read, after reading the note he is more confused as to why Ramona wanted the note being read. Sirius passes the note and mumbles, 'It's fine, but we're talking about this later.'

 _Dear Ramona._

 _Happy Birthday for Sunday. Good luck for tonight._

 _Mum_

Ramona breathes a sigh in relief, after her almost attack on her father Ramona can't handle conversing with her father. Ramona has decided to continue to practice duelling with her friends. Ramona focuses so much on duelling in order to take care of herself when she leave Hogwarts. As soon as she finishes Hogwarts she plans to leave home and never go back to live. Ramona feels she has inconvenienced her parents enough.

* * *

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

Movement distracts the wolf and the wolf snaps her teeth viciously. The door opens completely and the Wolf howls and snaps .. located in the doorway is a large animal. The Wolf howls and snaps angrily at the creature that dares to disturb her. The animal bows their head lowly in submission. The Wolf sniffs, _Wolf? Competition? Threat? Food?_

Not sure of which the Wolf growls angrily for the creature to back off. The creature whines and rolls on their back to be even less threateningly. The Wolf stalks slowly forward and sniffs the air around the creature. _Scared? Padfoot .. friend._

The Wolf takes another sniff and that's when the wolf smells .. TREES. The Wolf jumps over the laying Padfoot and runs through the tunnel with the goal to get to the trees.

With snap of the teeth the wolf runs through the trees free for the first time. Free to run. FREE. The wolf looks to the moon and howls. The Wolf decides to continue running and howling. After running freely the wolf notices the Padfoot joining. _Friend, games, fun._

With a slight growl to challenge friend, the wolf races forward with the Padfoot running alongside trying to catch up.

* * *

With a slight headache Ramona sits up and realises she is in the bed in her shack but next to her is a big furry dog. Ramona hasity gets out of the bed to get away from this unknown creature. Ramona gets her wand and aims forward to protect. The dog on the bed sits up and wags his tail and barks happily.

"Padfoot! You're real," says Ramona and laughs, Ramona pats her leg, "Come here boy."

The dog makes a sound that sounds like a laugh. The dog jumps off the bed and runs towards Ramona and places his front paws on Ramona's shoulder.

"Aw, good boy."

Ramona scratches Padfoot behind the ear. The dog starts to shimmer and changes rapidly into Sirius.


	15. Bright moon

After hastily making sure her cloak is covering everything Ramona tells Sirius to leave and to get the others calling a Marauders meeting to take place. After putting her uniform on Ramona goes to the food hall for Ramona is extremely hungry, strangely though ... Ramona doesn't feel drained of energy and depressed like she usually does after the full moon.

 _Padfoot._ Ramona knows she feels better for her Wolf side now has a friend. As Ramona is eating she struggles to hide her emotions, struggles to hide how happy her Wolf side is. It feels like her Wolf side is twirling and shaking its tail. Like her Wolf side was a prisoner all its life and now it's free. Ramona has a huge smile on her face.

"You know, your mood swings are quite disconcerting, is it a Wolf thing?" whispers Lucius.

Ramona snaps her head to Lucius, who is sitting next to Ramona with a straight back and a slight smirk on his face. Ramona rolls her eyes, "You joining the Gryffindor table for breakfast? How delightful, what would you like?"

Lucius sneers, "Nothing. I have a question for you Ramona, when I leave, tell me .. how bored will you get?"

Ramona chuckles at his narcissistic question, "Oh, tremendously bored. I'll make do though."

Lucius grabs Ramona's right forearm and leans in to whisper, "One would think you would be smart enough not to antagonise someone who knows your secret. I could be a good ally to you Ramona. Since you are still young I'll forgive your antics and if in the future you feel that the likes of people such as _Dumbledore_ do you injustice, I may consider working with you."

Lucius then smiles after seeing Ramona's reaction then gets up and leaves. _H_ _e thinks I have mood swings._ Ramona snorts to herself.

* * *

Marauders form a circle in an abandon classroom. James takes out his Diary and starts writing, "So a meeting of Marauders has been called, what is the problem?" asks James to the group.

"Sirius's death wish." announces Ramona.

Sirius grabs his arms around his stomach in shame, "Remy it's not like that."

James coughs annoyed, "Crime?"

"He visited my wolf."

James and Peter gasp. Peter mumbles, 'That sounds like a death wish to me'

After Ramona and Sirius explain the story James and Peter are speechless. James is the first to get over their silence, "MERLIN that's so cool! Pete and I have to join."

Without Ramona's approval the two start learning to become an animagus as well. In these sessions Ramona tries to learn the Patronus, which is quite difficult for her for she doesn't have many happy memories. Ramona finds becoming an animagus pointless because her form most likely will be a Wolf.

With the three troublemakers focusing so much on becoming animagus and Ramona learning the Patronus charm the pranks stop completely. This has everyone on edge and wondering what happened and what the Marauders are up to this time. No one more curious than .. Severus. The four though are able to use their knowledge of the School to their advantage to avoid being followed by him.

* * *

Humming to herself Ramona is happy. Top in defense for three years in a row, finally able to cast a Patronus. The three of her friends mock the fact that her Patronus form is a Wolf. Their mocking doesn't stop her from feeling a sense of achievement of completing the charm. The memory that Ramona uses isn't a human memory, it's her Wolf memory of meeting Padfoot for the first time.

James and Peter still haven't been successful in becoming animagus's, they still haven't been discouraged though.

Tonight is the end of year feast and the fact that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup due from James is another reason that is making Ramona happy. The Slytherin's tries such underhanded tactics but the fact that Gryffindor comes on top proves to Ramona cheaters don't succeed.

Noticing she is being followed forces Ramona to take a more common way to their spot of meeting. After a few staircases going the wrong way Ramona then tracks back to the right location but it still doesn't get rid of her stalker.

After rounding another corner Ramona removes her wand and casually leans on the wall facing the direction of the follower.

"Well well well, hello Severus. Never thought you'd be a fan of mine. Please stop stalking me, for what have I ever done to you?"

Severus isn't impressed about being caught in the act, "What are you four _up_ to?"

Ramona removes herself casually from the wall and makes sure her wand is ready. DISTRACT, _Distract, Distract._ Ramona's Wolf instincts slightly takes over. Severus is smart and will figure out Ramona's secret and Ramona's Wolf knows this.

"Naw, pranks happening? Everyone is _such a victim_ crying pathetically that they are targets. No pranks happening? _What_ are you monsters planning to do now! You're just itching for reasons to hate us, just because we are better than you."

"Nice one Remy!" shouts James from behind Ramona, then James and Sirius laughs.

"Leave us alone Snape." says Peter.

Severus seeing that Ramona is no longer alone decides staying isn't worth it and leaves.

* * *

Ramona looks to her father in the distant and flinches remembering the last time.

"Merlin my father is such a narcissistic toerag, I hate him so much." says Ramona to James.

James nods in agreement. Ramona takes a slight gasp in shock when someone purposefully pushes past her. It's Severus.

"What a greasy haired git, anyway don't worry about your father if things get too bad contact me all right." replies James.


	16. Banana moon

"Ramona we need to talk." says Hope.

After taking a seat Ramona starts fidgeting nervously. Her father though sneers and leaves for his office. Ramona shakes her head in disappointment but it's something she is slowly starting to realise about her father. Through out the year Ramona has done more research on her family and she found out her grandfather was .. a hunter.

"Ramona, your father .. he, really .."

"Please don't apologise for him mum," interrupts Ramona.

Hope puts her face in her hands and starts crying, as she is struggling to breath Hope tries to explain how hard their situation is. Ramona patiently listens to her mum but she breaks down crying along with her. Ramona just can't understand where they are coming from.

"You almost attacked! Ramona .. If you turn your father, who will look after him? .. Me? A useless muggle? .. It would end us. Don't you understand?"

Ramona stands and paces quickly then suddenly stops, "I understand perfectly. What you fail to grasp is, I CAN'T change nor did I have a choice!"

* * *

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

The Wolf snarls and sniffs at the new surroundings and growls angry at the fact she can't run through the forest with _Padfoot._

* * *

Lyall hastily places Ramona's trunk in the rack and starts to leave.

"Father .. I'm sorry."

Lyall freezes but doesn't turn, after a slight shake of the head Lyall continues to leave. Ramona swears she can hear her heart break and she isn't the only one, for Severus watched this display of horror.

Ramona slams the door and sits down to wait for her friends. Severus hesitates at the door wondering if Ramona is OK. Severus then sees Lily and decides to go to her instead, Ramona has made it clear that she thinks very little of him. The groups secret though centers around Ramona. All the drama centers around her and Severus plans to find out their secret.

* * *

 **The silent** **majority**

 _The majority of the magical world is silent. The majority of the magical world bows to the ideals of the elite ministry. Why?_

 _Magical_ _beings that should be a part of the magical world are pushed to the side. The vampires, werewolves._

 _Magic beings that have a magical condition shouldn't place them as second class citizens. Unable to achieve employment, unable to have a say and voting of our leaders and ministry officials._

 _Are they not a part of our world? Are they not valuable to the magical world? The ministry detest the goblins one moment but yet still have trust in their abilities to take care of our finances?_

 _It's time the ministry listens to the magical creatures for they are the majority._

 **Lord Voldemort**

* * *

This article has mixed impact on the students, "This seems like this Lord wants to overthrow the ministry which makes sense, where can I sign up?" "MERLIN this horrible Lord plans to take over the ministry!"

* * *

 **Legislation stopped by Dumbledore**

 _Legislation that would allow the Werewolves to work (Obviously days they are not impacted by the full moon) has been stopped and rejected by Dumbledore._

* * *

Reading the articles in the Newspaper angers Ramona, she feels anger towards Dumbledore. _If in the future you feel that the likes of people such as Dumbledore do you injustice, I may consider working with you._ Lucius's words are not a coincidence, Ramona realises Lucius is working for this Lord that wishes to cause trouble. Why would Lucius be so bold in his words? Confidence, He is confident that a dark creature like Ramona will go on his side.

Ramona doesn't know how to feel or what to do, to her it feels everyone is trying to hurt her, play her and use her to their own advantage. She leaves the article to leave for the Owlery. Sitting down on the bench in the Owlery, she removes a parchment and quill.

 _ **H** i,_

 _ **E** verything is fine with me. **WILL** you forgive my antics? I am sorry. Love doing pranks, I feel so **USE** d. **YOU** missing Hogwarts?_

Looking at her coded message and note to Lucius Ramona realises this note is childish and obvious so Ramona decides to burn the parchment instead. Ramona shouldn't care about things outside her control but things are turning bleak and if changes aren't made Ramona is worried a war will break. Ramona contemplates exactly what work would Lucius have in store for her and how much would he pay her.

What is stopping her take Lucius's offer is Black views and information he has on the Malfoy family. Black not that long ago went on a rampage about the lack of morals Narcissa has to go with such a man. It's another reason for Sirius to hate his family, 'It wasn't proven without a doubt BUT it's so obvious that Malfoy Senior was behind the death of the minister.' .. and other such statements are hissed by Sirius.

"Ramona! HI."

Looking up Ramona notices it's Lily who spoke and Severus standing behind her. Remembering Severus's prank he did with Avery to that Hufflepuff makes her think of payback.

"Lily hi! Sorry it's just me! James isn't with me for you to talk to."

Severus scowls annoyed and Lily also looks annoyed, "I don't wish to talk to that toerag." sneers Lily.

Ramona chuckles, "Then perhaps you should stop flirting with him and leading him on."

Lily looks outraged and stamps her foot, "I DO not flirt with him."

Ramona hums mockingly, "OH really? .. OK if you say so."

Ramona picks up her bag and places it on her back and leaves getting vindictive pleasure from the look on Severus's face.

* * *

 _Padfoot,_ The Wolf snaps happily at her friend and starts growling to start a race but the Padfoot has something else in mind. The Wolf curious follows her friend. Padfoot leads the wolf to an open part of the forest. Slowly a Male deer comes into the Wolf's view. The Wolf growls at the intruder, the deer bows it's head. The Wolf sniffs trying to determine the threat of this creature, _Prongs._ Friend of Wolf.


	17. Silver moon

Two friends? Ramona knows she shouldn't be encouraging her friends to break the school rules and run in the forest, but her Wolf. Her Wolf loves the company and because of this Ramona can't get too annoyed at them especially since she craves their company.

Peter or James .. who is it. Ramona smiles and starts to organise her breakfast. After the three friends settle James's smug look is all she needs to know. Prongs is James.

"James, please be a dear and pass the butter." says Ramona.

James smiles big and winks in reply. Sirius laughs at Ramona's pun.

"So Remy, what is my nickname," asks James while he passes the butter.

"Prongs." replies Ramona while smirking.

"I don't like it," snorts James.

"It doesn't work like that." counters Ramona.

Peter looks and feels put out of the conversation. "Well at least you were able to join James, I've practiced so much but I can't hold my form yet. I'm sorry Ramona."

Ramona shakes her head, "Pete it's fine, I don't want any of you to join. it's _my other side_ that does."

"No that won't do, we need a nickname for you too Remy," counters Sirius.

Ramona eyes widen in shock and shakes her head, "No."

Sirius chuckles evilly, "Oh yes, since our nicknames are very unimaginative yours must be too."

"If you dare Sirius, I'll declare a prank war on you."

This makes James and Peter laugh but Sirius looks a bit scared, "Well .. don't you want a nick name. What about Luna?" counters Sirius.

Ramona groans and shakes her head. _MOONY, MY NAME IS MOONY._ Groaning in pain Ramona grabs her temples and rubs to try and get rid of the pain.

"My name is Moony."

* * *

The next full moon Peter was able to join, he wasn't happy at all that Moony's name for him is Wormtail.

The three mock each other about each others nickname. Ramona doesn't take this nonsense.

"I THINK it's me who has it worse. Lupin means 'of the Wolf', I have a Wolf Patronus AND to top it off my Wolf side names itself MOONY!" sneers Ramona, Ramona starts growling annoyed.

"EASY Remy!" barks Sirius and places a hand on Ramona's shoulder to calm her.

* * *

This Yule is different for Ramona because the three troublemakers have chosen to stay at Hogwarts this break. The three wish to join Moony in the full moon, the full moon isn't that long into the Yule break.

Ramona wakes up early and impatiently waits for her friends, the door to the boys common room most likely has a spell on it that triggers a prank. Which is annoying for waking them up early for the Yule feast would have been fun for Ramona.

Ramona's stomach rumbles so she decides that getting breakfast is in order, she regrets going to the food hall though because Severus is eating. Ramona's Wolf side gets upset DANGER DANGER DANGER. Ramona's Wolf isn't a fan of Severus. Ramona quickly turns and decides to eat in the kitchens instead. Without Ramona knowing Severus gets up and starts following her. A bad habit Severus has gotten into to try and find out her Secret. Not knowing is driving Severus to insanity and Lucius mocks him for not figuring it out, which doesn't help.

Finally noticing she is being followed she turns to face Severus, "STOP stalking me Severus! How many times must I tell you this."

Severus is surprised that again he got caught. He has tried many different spells and tactics to help stop being detected.

"I will find out what you are hiding. So why don't you save yourself the trouble and tell me?"

Ramona laughs, "You have no right to act paranoid when you're the one stalking me!"

"Stop harassing Remy," states James.

Severus hastily points his wand at James to protect himself then disappears downstairs. James puts the map away in his pocket thankful that the tracking spell on the map that helped him realise Remy was in trouble. Due to Severus's stalking the four later discuss prank plans in store for him.

* * *

Ramona hastily removes her tears. Her fingers twitch in nervousness over the pain to come. A slight noise distracts Ramona, she isn't expecting her friends until she has fully transformed.

With unfocused pain filled eyes she looks to the door. _Danger Danger Danger._ Ramona tries to speak but only a gargle sound escapes her. Someone is at the door and she can't tell them to leave. CRACK CRACK CRACK.

The door opens and ...

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_ _Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

The Wolf growls in annoyance new smell, new creature to attack. The Wolf growls at the person but before the Wolf would think of attacking the person is push aside by Prongs. The Wolf growls angry at her friend Prongs. How dare Prongs stop her. The stag lowers his antlers in bow. _Calm Moony, Prongs friend of Wolf._


	18. Broken moon

Ramona sits in Dumbledore's office not really sure what's going on. Lyall and Severus are in this meeting with Dumbledore. Her Wolf memories are rarely strong enough to recall all that happens. To Ramona it's similar trying to remember dreams. Ramona gets the overall impression of happiness and her friends animal names and running in the forest happy but it's blurry.

Dumbledore lowers his glasses and eyes Ramona harshly.

"Do you know why you are here Ramona?" asks Dumbledore.

"No Sir."

"I FIND that hard to believe!" hisses Severus. Severus eyes Ramona with hatred. "The four of you plotted to kill me, you were a part of it! The four of them should be put in Azkaban. If a Slytherin tried such a plot they would be. If you let them get away with this headmaster you don't deserve that title."

"What happened?" asks Ramona confused.

"Four Severus? From what I've gathered this was between you and Sirius. James stopped this from happening when he found out Sirius's .. mistake."

"MISTAKE!" snarls Severus.

Dumbledore removes his glasses and rubs his eyes in stress, "I have spoken to Sirius quite thoroughly and yes it was a mistake. As in he mistook you to be more rational. Severus you have to understand he was baiting you and in all seriousness he did not expect you to go LOOKING for a Wolf!"

After gulping harshly Ramona then starts fidgeting with her hands, "You saw me Severus .. Now that you know what I've had to hide does it make you feel better? I didn't know Sirius told you where I hide. I guess this mean I .. Am I to leave Hogwarts now?"

The only home Ramona has any connection to. Ramona decides that going home is not an option. Ideas start forming in Ramona's mind, the top idea is perhaps the Job offer from Lucius, or moving illegally to the United States.

"You had nothing to do with this Ramona, I don't believe you should be punished for something you didn't do." replies Dumbledore.

"I could have killed Severus or worse changed him. I shouldn't be here headmaster, I don't think it's wise for me to stay." counters Ramona.

Lyall makes a slight cough to get attention, "I think that is the smartest thing you have said lately Ramona. I don't think it's worth the risk for Ramona to stay here."

Dumbledore starts to get quite remorseful feeling the emotions off Lyall and Ramona and doesn't know what to do. A untrained Werewolf is an easy target for Tom, Dumbledore doesn't want that. If Dumbledore keeps Ramona at Hogwarts he would be just as manipulating as Tom though.

"I would like you to stay Ramona. If you wish it Ramona I am willing to keep you here."

"Before I make a decision, I need to speak to Severus .. alone."

Dumbledore accepts and ushers an irate Mr Lupin with him. Severus has his arms crossed and is closed off and is very nervous to be alone with Ramona.

"Severus, I am sorry. I never wanted anyone to .."

"WHY are you even here! You are not safe to be near a school." shouts Severus interrupting what he imagines to be an untruthful apology.

Ramona looks to Severus upset, "I was only a four year old when I changed. Or should I say forced to change for I had no choice. You want to know the hell I've been through? Imagine every bone in your body breaking. Not just once but enough times in order to transform into a Wolf. Every bone breaking multiple times then you don't even remember being human .. all you want is to howl and hunt. At four years old I learnt that no one will educate me, hire me or .. even wish for me to be alive. I wouldn't wish that life on anyone, not even you."

Severus shakes his head, he tries unsuccessfully to shake the feeling of pity towards Ramona.

* * *

In the end Severus didn't want to be responsible for kicking Ramona out of Hogwarts so without Lyall's approval Ramona is staying at Hogwarts. When Ramona eventually goes back in the common room the three boys are waiting for her. Ramona gulps nervous for what she is about to say.

"Black, that _mistake_ could have made me a murderer. We're no longer friends."


	19. Rising moon

Even though the day is cool the snowing has stopped and the sun is out, Ramona finds it soothing to sit outside in the courtyard working on her homework. Its almost been a month since her last full moon, almost a month since Ramona decided being friends with Black isn't an option.

It has made everything quite awkward. James and Peter have to go back and forth between them for Ramona and Sirius can't even be in the same room without a fight breaking out.

After hearing a slight whine Ramona looks next to her and sees Padfoot.

"Hey Padfoot." says Ramona, without thinking she starts to scratch Padfoot behind the ear.

With a bark and a wag of the tail Padfoot jumps and sits next Ramona on the bench. Ramona sighs finally making the connection.

"Black leave." hisses Ramona.

Padfoot whines and rolls on his back. Ramona laughs at the cuteness but is still angry. After Padfoot makes sure no one is watching he changes into Sirius.

Ramona looks away, "I like Padfoot better."

Sirius sighs, "Come on Remy, us four always have little fights but this end. It's not fair?! You're going to throw our friendship away for, for SNAPE. Come on. What about tonight huh? You know Moony likes Padfoot the best."

"No one is going tonight!"

Knowing how bad Ramona use to be without Moony having company makes Sirius angry, "Why would you do that to yourself. Moony is so much better with company and the next day you're not as bad as you use to be."

* * *

With no company Ramona had a rough full Moon. Shaking legs, finding it difficult to breath Ramona makes it towards the hospital wing. It isn't until later that afternoon when Ramona has her first visitor, Lily and a reluctant Severus.

"You look terrible." says Lily as she takes a seat. Ramona nods but doesn't say anything.

Lily takes over the conversation after that but the visit ends abruptly when Severus reminds Lily of a potion essay they have to work.

* * *

The wolf howls and growls, her friends have left her. It's been so long since she has had her friends with her, too long. So many moons without her friends. The Wolf howls desperate. When the door opens the Wolf is happy for surely this means her friends are back. _Padfoot._ Moony wags her tail in excitement, games, fun, trees, freedom!

* * *

Waking up Ramona grins, no pain. No anger. Her three friends are reckless and shouldn't run around with Moony but she can't deny the difference.

When Ramona walks into the food hall she sees the three seated together. Which lately they haven't been. Sirius looks up a bit embarrassed. Sirius is worried about a back lash.

With a big smile Ramona grabs Sirius into a hug. The fights between the two have been gossiped about so much that this comes to a surprise to all but to one in particular it creates resentment. To Severus it was very amusing to see Sirius get prank after prank from Ramona. He was less of a target and he thought perhaps he had another ally in Gryffindor, but clearly he was wrong.

Seeing Ramona and Sirius talk and laugh makes Severus grind his teeth and he decides to confront Ramona about this. After insisting on having a private conversation with Ramona they both leave the food hall.

"So you're friends with _him_ again, why? After almost six months of rightfully avoiding him you forgive him. You, you of all people I wouldn't expect to be so ... spineless. I've kept your secret but this is how you repay me?"

Shuffling her feet Ramona looks down ashamed, "It's hard to explain."

Severus snorts, "No it's not, you care so little about anyone but yourself. That heart felt story was just a show wasn't it. Do you even care that Black used you as a weapon?"

"I, I"

"Coward," hisses Severus, Severus with flare then turns and stalks off.

* * *

After packing her trunk Ramona sits down and reflects. The end of year feast celebration was extra good this year due from the Quiditch and house cup win for Gryffindor. Ramona received O.s in all subjects again but potions. Again Ramona was first in defense.

Lily sits down next to Ramona and grabs Ramona's hand and squeezes, "How long did you think I wouldn't work it out? You live in our house. Honestly I am curious to how you think you could hide something like that?"

"Hide what?"

After rolling her eyes, "Fine, play dumb. You're a _Werewolf_."

Ramona pinches her nose, "It's the worst secret kept, everyone is finding out."

* * *

Dragging her trunk Ramona walks slowly towards her father. Half way Sirius grabs Ramona and pulls her into a hug. Being a little daring Sirius gives Ramona a quick kiss on the lips.


	20. Glowing moon

_Dear Ramona,_

 _How was last night? Are you OK? I've researched so much about your condition and it just seems so unfair?! They need to do more to stop it. There is hardly any research or anyone even bothered to find any way to help with Potions. I'm going to look into for you. There has to be something magic can do! Magic can do so much wonders. I've looked into some potion books and potion's ability. Have you tried and researched the Wolfsbane? It was created not that long ago.  
_

 _Lily._

Ramona burst out laughing in slight insanity. Lily sounds so hopeful to Ramona. Hope is something she had lost years ago. The Wolfsbane is a potion that uses such expensive ingredients that not even the school or her parents are willing to pay for it. The potion is also extremely complex, so far only the inventor Damocles has been able to create it correctly and it's not a cure.

Badly brewed Wolfsbane potions has caused quite a few deaths that a Wolf actually announced that it's a conspiracy that the Wolfsbane helps and that it's actually created to _kill_ Werewolves. After that so few are able to trust it.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Thank you for your concern, Yes I know about this potion. It's not a cure though._

 _Ramona._

After sending this letter Ramona then re reads a letter from Siri.

 _Hi Remy,_

 _Hope your OK, I know you hate being asked that but we ask because we care. Due from my prank on Severus my mum and dad are insistent that I don't belittle the name of Black by being friends with you and James. It's becoming horrible here. They use Reggie against me. Reggie just doesn't get how they use him against me. It's so frustrating all I want to do is run and hide. Want to run and hide with me?_

 _Love, Siri._

Love? Ramona has conversed with Siri for many summers but this is the first time he has written such ending to a note. Perhaps Ramona is looking too much into it. Black can't _love_ her. Ramona feels that having a relationship with anyone is selfish. Once a month she is a monster, can't have children. Her life will never have any normalcy to it until a cure is found. Sirius thinks he has problems now? Having a relationship with a werewolf will increase problems. It's also why Lucius had appeal to Ramona because she knew nothing will come from admiring him.

 _Dear Siri,_

 _Hope your OK. Miss you terribly._

Ramona hesitates not sure what to write in closing. Selfishly she writes.

 _with love, Remy._

* * *

The start of the train ride is different this year for Ramona. The difference is this time when her parents snubbed her away, this time. This time she doesn't care for she would be with her friends soon.

Sirius is the first to reach the carriage. Sirius is stressed but as soon as he sees his best friend he smiles.

"Hey Rem."

After putting his trunk away Sirius sits next to Ramona and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Ramona relaxes and smiles happy.

"Missed you." whispers Ramona.

"NO! Merlin no. Stop. I don't wish to see you two being cute." yells James disgusted. He physically drags Ramona apart from Sirius.

"Better! Now I don't want to see that again!"

Ramona laughs but Sirius is annoyed.

"Don't be envious of us because things are not going well with you and Lily." sneers Sirius.

James blushes, "It's .. actually not going _that_ bad."

Sirius, Ramona and Peter are surprised by this statement of James. The three push and prod James for answers on what is going on with him and Lily but he doesn't answer.

* * *

 _Padfoot_ wags his tail and runs as fast as he can with Moony not far behind. The two race back to their other friends. When Prongs lower his antlers in respect he points his antlers to a smaller doe. Moony slowly moves forward towards the doe. Prongs stamps his front hooves in warning. Moony lowers her head to show she is going to play nice and smells the air around this new intruder.

Emerald, mate of Prongs.

* * *

Putting everything logically together Ramona comes to the conclusion that Emerald is Lily. Ramona is full of energy, full of hope. This means Lily might be coming around and is stopping the games she plays with James.

Unfortunately it doesn't seem like that's going to be the case for James and Lily still tease each other and Lily still refuses a date. Ramona wants so desperately for them to stop with the games. Ramona doesn't wish to complicate things by telling them what Moony thinks of their relationship. It's obvious to Moony Doe and Stag go together, if only the human counterparts agreed.

* * *

The last match of the Quidditch season is Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. James is in top form and has personally scored eight goals.

"GOOOO JAMES!" yells Ramona at the top of her voice.

The Gryffindor's are excited, because this win will be their third win in a row, due from James.

"GRYFFINDOR WINSSSSSSSSS!"

"YESSS," yells Sirius.

Later that night when the after party is going on in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius drags Ramona into a dance. Usually Sirius and Ramona are quite private about everything but tonight Sirius just wanted to enjoy dancing and fun with his girlfriend. Sirius smiles and brings Ramona into passionate kiss.

"DISGUSTING!" yells Peter and throws a piece of chocolate at Sirius.

"I THOUGHT we spoke about this, NO cuteness in front of us." yells James.

Ramona and Sirius break apart, Sirius discreetly flips off towards James and proceeds to kiss Ramona again.

* * *

Mr Green, the Defense teacher this year explains the purpose and importance of the Patronus again. Mr Green is an excellent Professor, but he expects too much from the students.

Mr Green is disappointed to find out that hardly anyone in this fourth year group knows how to preform the spell.

"So I hope you have been practicing your Pratronus. Now Raise your hand if you can now finally cast it."

Lily is the only new person to raise their hand. Mr Green is excited to see it. Ramona and Sirius are the only other students who have a fully formed Pratronus. Though Severus does produce a blue mist

"Expecto Patronum."

The doe shoots out of Lily's wand and starts circling the students, The doe then charges and circles James in particular. James takes a breath in surprise and looks up to Lily in surprise.

They look at each other not sure what to make of the Doe's behaviour. When Lily cancels the spell though they quickly stop looking at each other.


	21. Super moon

"OK Remy, why have you organised a marauders meeting? I thought we gave up on pranks?" asks Pete.

James rubs his hands together, "Target?"

Ramona chuckles at the enthusiasm. "Avery."

Sirius isn't happy about starting pranks again but pranking Avery sounds fun and he didn't particularly wish to go against Ramona.

"OK Remy, draft a plan and Siri ... stay out of this plan, you've caused enough trouble." says James

Siri growls sounding a little too close to Padfoot, "I'm going to kill Snivellus, ever since that day you three treat me like some loose dragon."

Pete giggles slightly at Sirius's outrage, "To be fair Siri, you almost killed someone."

 _Do you even care that Black used you as a weapon? ... Coward._

Ramona leans on Siri's shoulder and tries to stop negative thoughts. When Sirius and Ramona became an official couple it caused quite a stir. It seems everyone is against it. James and Pete may mock and say to them 'don't want to see cuteness' but that's mild compared to what the couple has received. Howler's from Sirius's mother, Slytherin's remarks on Black lowering himself to date a half blood and on and on it went. Both being stubborn and not taking insults lightly has led the two to hex quite a few people, including Regulus.

* * *

After the night of the full moon Ramona rolls her sore muscles then quickly dresses. In the corner of the room Prongs and emerald are cuddling. Ramona smiles and taps Siri's shoulder. After Sirius grumbles Ramona points to the couple to show Siri. Chuckling Siri chucks a pillow at them.

"HEY no cuteness!" yells Sirius.

James and Lily morph back into their human counterparts Lily steps away from James red faced. James though didn't want Lily to be embarrassed.

"It's OK Lils, don't be embarrassed. I like you too."

Lily sneers, "You're a toerag! The only reason I become a Animagus is to help Ramona. I DON'T LIKE YOU POTTER!"

Lily then rushes out of the shack. James looks absolutely crushed and looks to Ramona, "What did I do?"

Ramona shrugs confused.

"What does Moony think of Lily?" asks James.

Struggling to keep a straight face Ramona responds, "Moony likes her."

... But mostly calls her 'Mate of Prongs'. Ramona sneers to hide her amusement of the situation. James shakes his head and leaves. Ramona contemplates what she can do about Lily. Ramona wishes to know her problem but she isn't opening up to Ramona about James for she refuses to see the connection. Ramona puts her bag on her back expecting Sirius to follow but when she turns she realises he has gone back to sleep.

"Oi mutt, get up. We have Runes."

Sirius grumbles and chucks a pillow at Ramona's head but she dodges and giggles and runs for class. Sirius gets up annoyed and gets dressed and goes hunting for Ramona. Sirius finds her leaning against a wall near the Runes classroom twirling strands of her blonde hair with an air of nonchalant attitude. Sirius grumbles and goes in front of her and places hands on either side of the wall.

"Not nice Rem."

Ramona smiles, Sirius shakes his head and leans in and gives Ramona a kiss.

"Good Lord we have class, just stop." sneers Severus as he walks into the class room.

"Stupid snivellus," mutters Siri under his breath.

* * *

The end of the year brought sadness to Ramona and Sirius for neither wanted to go back to their families. James and Lily still fought. Severus earlier that day had a rant suggesting that Ramona cheated on her Defense test. Which annoyed Ramona to no end. Pete overheard the conversation, Ramona has yet to decide whether it is worth the effort to confront him .. Prank ideas start coming to mind to test on _snivellus._

Finally finished with packing Ramona then goes into the common room to play some chess with James only to walk into a middle of a battle ground.

"LEAVE ME BE POTTER!" yells Lily then she runs upstairs.

Ramona sighs and chases after Lily. _If he doesn't grow up he is going to lose his chance._ When Ramona finds Lily she is pacing back and forth and hastily packing her trunk.

"OK, this is getting ridiculous, what is the issue with you two?"

Lily angrily starts packing her things, "He is a narcissist toerag! I don't know how you can stand him."

"Would a narcissist person study hard to become an animagus just for a friend, send notes and chocolate the days after the full moon in the summer holidays. Keep my secret and not judge me for it. Would a narcissist person protect the first years from bullies? ... There is a lot you don't notice Lily or should I say refuse to notice."

"He always acts like he's some big quidditch star and thinks he's better than everyone. He never gets the hint! I DON'T want to go on a date with him because ... well because boys like him only want one thing!"

 _Because boys like him only want one thing._ Ramona is a little confused then it clicks, Lily must be speaking about ... Ramona blushes.

"UM LILY, don't be so crude!"

Lily bursts out in laughter, "Says the girl who barely stops kissing her boyfriend when she thinks no one is watching."

"LILY! ... We ... haven't, LILY!"

Holding on to her hips Lily again starts laughing at Ramona's embarrassment. _Sometimes muggleborns can be ... weird._


	22. Setting moon

Looking at the elegant script of handwriting, even though Ramona hasn't seen this script for a while she recognises it.

 _It seems muggles are still up to their tricks. I haven't changed my mind Ramona, I won't go back on my word on this. I will give you a job if you wish it._

 _Sir Lucius Malfoy._

After Ramona finished reading the note, the inked message disappeared.

* * *

 **Silent killers of Magic**

The Ministry will have you believe that they are the voice of muggleborns, champions of them. They will have you believe that I wish for nothing more than the deaths of muggleborns.

That is far from fact. I wish nothing more than the continued separation of muggle ideas and separation of muggles from our world. The magical world can't progress if we're to adopt their values.

Muggleborns should be separated from their deficient parenting for a reason. Muggles hold deep resentment for the magical, still to this day.

Ask yourselves, who is Jessica May? Do you know Jessica May?

Most definitely not, for the ministry wouldn't want you to find out that she was murdered by her parents a month ago for showing magic. By her hateful muggle parents who saw no value in magic or in her.

So you think she doesn't matter? You don't think Jessica would have benefited from being taken away and raised by a traditional magical family instead? Little Seven year old Jessica was wronged not only by her parents but also by the ministry who refuse to take action and cover up muggles evil deeds.

Do any of you even read muggle news? Most likely not for it doesn't impact your life. It is a big mistake to think that they don't impact us. What muggles do affects the world. For the world is theirs. They outnumber us by billions, what they do impacts not only us but the world.

 **Lord Voldemort**

* * *

"Up Ramona, again."

Growling Ramona gets up hating being disarmed by her father, again.

"No ... I have homework to do."

Ramona adds homework after seeing her father's face. Lyall raises an eyebrow in disbelief then sighs, "Ramona I know you finished your homework. This avoidance of practicing isn't a smart ...

"I am the top student in my year for defense and have been for a long time. Like I stated before, you. have. a. MASTERS. You only want to duel me so much because you feel guilty."

Lyall shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair, "Not true. I want you to improve because, because I actually know how skilled these hunters are. Before you get angry and storm off have you ever wondered why i was vocally against werewolves or why my father was a hunter? That didn't even cross your mind, you always want to _see_ me as a villain and you don't want to hear anything I have to say. When you were changed it was revenge for being against werewolf's. Fenrir was and still probably changing children. I got him, I alone caught him and they laughed at me, Fenrir manipulated his way out of it. Raising you ... well it hasn't exactly changed my stance on Werewolves. You can't control your moods, sometimes I feel you have a split personality, being a werewolf changed you. That day I lost my daughter and every day I wish for her back."

Lyall's speech make Ramona eye's sting, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Would it have made a difference? I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

* * *

Ramona sits reading and relaxing and trying to not be an annoyance to her parents. The wards of the house flare. Without much warning Lyall runs in with wand raised.

"HOPE, GET OUT."

Quickly getting her wand out Ramona raises her wand, when a knock on the door comes, Ramona slighty relaxes.

"It's a friend father, it's Sirius."

Lyall doesn't relax, "Ramona, it could be a trick."

"No, not to my nose."

Lyall groans annoyed but then opens the doors magically.

Sirius stands sheepishly in the doorway, looking to Ramona and Lyall in concern.

"Sorry for the lack of warning, but it wasn't my decision. My parents. You see they finally did what they've been threatening for a while. I'm nameless ... I've been cast out."

Tears slide down Sirius's cheek and he places his face into his hands, shoulders shaking.


	23. Orange moon

The four are having a late lunch, the silence only broken by cutlery scraping the plates. The four are stressing. Lyall and Hope are stressing due from the full moon that is going to happen later that night. Sirius is stressing about being cast out, Sirius over the years tested his family but he never thought it would come to this. He was their first, their beloved Grim. He naively thought he would be loved unconditionally, even though they complained about his behavior he didn't think they had it in them to disown their first born son.

Ramona is stressing about how upset Sirius is. She wants to cuddle him and just kiss him silly to make him feel better but with her parents watchful eyes on her, she didn't think they will approve of such behaviour.

"You can't stay here Black, especially since the full moon is occurring later tonight," announces Lyall.

Sirius barks out a laugh, "I won't be staying tonight, Padfoot will be. Moony likes me so I'll be alright."

"Moony," says Hope confused.

Clapping his hands excitedly Sirius then starts telling the story of finding out Ramona's secret and wanting to help. How much they trained to be an animagus. Lyall debated back and forth on this with Sirius and in the end Lyall demanded one good reason why he shouldn't inform Dumbledore of their illegal deeds.

"Because Ramona is so much better with her friends, because if you cared for your daughter at all you would see the good in her."

* * *

Lyall and Hope are not sure what to make of Sirius, Lyall is convinced there is madness in the Black family after all.

Ramona is taken aside by her father for a private conversation, "Your friend seems a little unhinged and I don't think it's a good idea for him to be with your Wolf form."

Ramona chuckles nervously, "He isn't unhinged, he showed you the memories to convince you."

Lyall sighs, "If something happens Ramona? What then?"

"It will work out."

 _It has to work out._

* * *

Moony sniffs around annoyed about no trees, no hunt, no fun. Sniffing Moony smells a threat and wishes to attack this threat. _man._ Moony charges towards the man but gets stopped by something and she can't move forward. Moony starts snarling, angry at being stopped. Next to man is Padfoot. Moony howls upset, why is Padfoot friend of man. Man bad.

Padfoot runs towards Moony, what stopped Moony going forward doesn't stop Padfoot. Padfoot licks Moonys snout and starts chasing his tail. Moony growls angrily and nods her head towards man asking for explanation. Padfoot whines and yelps. _friend of Moony._

Moony growls and slowly makes her way to man. man, friend? Moony instincts to kill and hunt man threat is strong but Padfoot is trusted pack member. The most trusted. The scent of the man is over powerfully ... evil.

Moony tries to touch man with her snout but a force is still stopping her get close. Moony looks into the eyes of man and sees fear, Moony turns her head to the side confused, Man afraid? Man bad, man attack, man danger. Man not usually afraid. Padfoot barks to get Moony's attention, Moony nods to man and turns to Padfoot again wanting to play.

* * *

When the rays of light hit Lyall's eyes he sighs for the night is finally over and Ramona will be coming back. Lyall turns to the wolf and already he sees the hair of the wolf rescinding. Not long until his daughter comes back to him. The night was successful, no one was hurt, Padfoot helped the Wolf and Lyall doesn't know what to think of it all. Lyall is excellent at defense but he has never attempted to be a animagus.

Ramona groans and stretches, to try and get rid of pain. When Ramona opens her eyes she notices her father is looking at her. Lyall quickly passes Ramona a hot chocolate, after a sip she smiles. Lyall is confused, Ramona is smiling? Over something _he_ did. It's a sad state of affairs if a smile from his own daughter surprises him, so Lyall determinedly thinks things need to change and perhaps becoming an animagus may help.

When the three return back to the house Sirius and Ramona are joking around laughing and genuinely having a good time.

The rest of the summer is filled with noises, pranks, some screaming. When it's almost time for Ramona to return to Hogwarts Lyall and Hope are slightly surprised to find that they will miss their daughter. They are pleased though that they didn't have to financially provide for Sirius, his uncle had given him some galleons, so Sirius was able to buy his school supplies.

* * *

When trunks are placed Hope gives Ramona a hug goodbye and leans in to whisper, "Do you know that boy loves you?"


	24. Half moon

This year feels different for the trouble makers than any other year. Dark times are brewing, rumours of the Dark Lord Voldemort gathering more forces to take over the ministry. Rumours of recruitment's taking place within Hogwarts walls. Not only rumours of the Dark Lord Voldemort but also rumours of Dumbledore organising recruits.

Many students believe it will come to the Dark Lord verses Dumbledore. Many of the students are not sure where they stand in this fight. 'We're just kids, why do we have to choose? I hate the headmaster but I don't wish to fight him or anyone.' 'Muggles are dumb, seriously most of them are hopelessly naive and are not a threat' 'I'm moving out of Britain, Britain is dead. We don't stand up to anyone anymore.'

Sirius and Regulus have always fought but the hatred they now have for one another increases.

When it comes time to the Yule break Sirius and Ramona hastily sign the form to stay, which isn't unnoticed by Regulus. It finally angers Regulus enough to take action and he corners Ramona and Sirius. Regulus wanted to speak to Sirius alone but they are never without each other.

"So this is how it's going to be? You just running off and abandoning us. Nice to know how you really feel!"

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Is that what mother dearest told you? I'm not the guilty party here."

"You are! You don't care about me at all. You know how bad mother took you running off! If you'll just listen, if, if you'll stop making wrong choices in life they will accept you back."

 _If you'll stop making wrong choices in life._ When Regulus stated this his eyes fleetingly had looked to Ramona, clearly indicating Ramona is a wrong choice.

"That's the whole point Reggie, they wouldn't be accepting _me ..._ if I change who I am."

Regulus leaves Ramona and Sirius, more angry and upset than before that conversation.

The night before the Yule and Christmas celebration Sirius and Ramona cuddle on the lounge in the common room, just looking to the fire and just comforting each other. When the clock strucks midnight. Sirius gets up and grabs a wrapped box and hands it to Ramona.

"Happy Yule Rem."

After opening the present Ramona is slightly speechless, it's a glass bracelet charm of a wolf but it isn't repulsive to Ramona. Usually anything wolf doesn't look pretty.

"It's Moony."

"It's ... beautiful." replies Ramona, shocked.

"As is Moony."

"Do you realise that's odd to say."

"I'm odd."

They both laugh at each other.

* * *

"I'm bored, wish it was full moon." says Sirius.

"You might." replies Ramona darkly. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here ...

"I don't need to look at that rubbish. I know it all."

 _Show off._

Ramona continues reading the transfiguration text book for the O.W.L test. After the examinations not long then it will be the full moon. Two days of freedom and relaxing. Only two days! The pain and agony. Ramona can't concentrate on the words. Can't concentrate at all. Ramona slowly starts to pay attention to what is going on.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" sneers James.

Ramona snorts in amusement, slams her book shut and gets out her wand. Counters the spell that's on Snape and Levitates his wand back to him. Severus sneers and looks furious but decides to run.

"What on earth did I miss?" asks Ramona bemused.

"Snape called Lily a mudblood ... but apparently I'm the bad guy in her eyes. I had thought perhaps with Lily and I being prefects it would give us a chance to get over our problems but I was wrong. It's over, I've given up. I no longer wish to play Lily's games. I am not going to show any interest at all now ... it's just not worth it." answers James, very bitterly.


	25. Red moon

Lily and Ramona have a long conversation. Ramona explains more in detail the day Snape discovered the truth. Explaining to Lily in depth what it means to be a registered Werewolf. How Registered Werewolves barely pass a year living when Registered, due from hunters.

Ramona hopes to never be officially Registered. The trouble Ramona has just by being suspicious has led to Ramona and her parents to move house every few years and live in muggle suburbs only. Magical villages are out of the question, for they require medical verification.

After explaining all this, Lily looks quite upset.

"Why would Severus hint to me about what you are if he knew the consequences, he wasn't private about our conversation. Mary heard everything. If I even hinted even a little that I knew your condition, you would be running right now. He thinks I am stupid! As if I wouldn't know, you live in my house. Merlin I hate him so much. He didn't even deny he was going to work with Voldemort? ... Honestly, did he really think that would impress me? Disgusting boy, perhaps my sister was right about him after all."

With Lily's conviction of not being friends with Severus leads her to spend more time with Mary and with Mary's run ins with Slytherin's this then leads to Lily cementing her choice of staying away from Severus. So much hatred. Hatred from all sides. Lily verses Severus. Sirius verses Regulus. Mary verses Avery. No one is safe.

The only hatred that isn't happening is James verses Lily. For James true to his word didn't tease, flirt or start any conversation. James and Lily still did Prefect duties together but James wouldn't start any conversation and only gives respectable replies to questions. James is upset that they no longer flirt or tease each other but James felt that after two years of flirting and teasing each other but leading to no where was enough.

* * *

Ramona pushes Severus against a wall and twists his arm to force him to let go of his wand. Ramona slightly growls but manages to get her anger under control.

"I have only two more years of school then you'll never see me again. Leave me be!" hisses Ramona.

"Me? Leave you be? That's quite ridiculous considering you and your _friends_ antics against me."

Ramona slightly pulls and then pushes Severus back into the wall again.

"LEAVE ME alone and when I beat you in defense don't you dare say it's because I cheated. Jealous little boy!"

Severus smirks, "If you don't tell Potter to back off, perhaps a little secret will happen to slip."

Ramona lets go of Severus and takes a step back in shock, "The problems you have with James and Lily has nothing to do with me. Why would ... That would mean the death of me."

Ramona bolts to her room and starts frantically packing. Ramona then shrinks the trunk to place in her pocket. Ramona paces back and forth thinking of ways to leave the school unnoticed. Ramona isn't sure if Severus will actually tell anyone, the train to go back home for the Summer break leaves in two days time. Plenty of time for the information to spread.

A plan forms in Ramonas mind, operation trouble makers.

* * *

"I have been too tolerant for far too long. Mostly the pranks that I hear about tend to lean on the innocent, but this is something else! Explain yourself and quickly for you don't want miss the train." says Dumbledore, disappointed in the four.

"It's Snapes fault ... "

"Yes, if it weren't for his stalker behaviour and would leave us alone," says Sirius interrupting Peter.

"You see, he's jealous of my defence skills and hates the fact I'm a Werewolf," says Ramona, Ramona use to have a quiet respect for Severus but now she is very confused. He isn't snarky and funny and doesn't duel for fun with her anymore. Severus now treats Lily horribly.

Mary has insisted to Ramona and Lily that's just how they are. 'Slytherins can be witty, charming and Merlin knows they can be sexy. The problem is Slytherins are Slytherin first and if they can't bend you to their will, they have no use of you. I don't have run ins with Slytherins again and again for thrills, it's just how they are.'

"And he black mails Rem with her furry little problem," adds James.

The four went back and forth like this until Dumbledore lost his patience and inform them that he will talk to Snape about him threatening Ramona.

Due from James being jealous of Ramona and Sirius being able to keep each other company this summer James is able to convince his parents to have the three others for quite a few days.

* * *

Moony howls upset that she can't see padfoot. She smells and realises there is another Wolf in the area. Moony howls again, only this time her howling has the purpose of getting their attention.

Moony runs and tries to track the smell of Wolf.

After tracking the Wolf smell Moony enters in an area with not so many trees. Finally Moony can see the Wolf, black in fur colour and slightly smaller than her. The Wolf looks similar to her friend Padfoot but a lot bigger in size. Another difference is the Wolf's bright green eyes.

Moony slowly moves towards the Wolf and smells around them to sense the threat.

 _Pater_


	26. Shimmering moon

Ramona wakes up in a daze, in immense confusion. _Father._

"Can you forgive me?" says Lyall.

Ramona turns to her father still confused by everything. Her father is an animagus, A wolf. It doesn't feel real to her, it takes a lot of time and practice to be an animagus. Considering how much the boys practiced for her. Ramona just can't believe her father would put in so much time for her. Ramona opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Finally Ramona tries to speak again.

"Change."

Lyall's stern face cracks slightly, into the slightest smirk. It's the sort of smirk that Ramona notices that Severus does. It's one of the reasons why Sirius never trusted Severus from first sight. For stern facial expressions are traits of someone who is guarding their mind. Which doesn't help Slytherins reputation for a lot of Slytherins prefer to keep their mind guarded. Ramona though has defended their actions in this for Ravenclaws also protect their minds ruthlessly. Sirius insists to Ramona that it isn't that Severus feels the need to guard his mind, it's that he does it continually since the first time meeting him on the train that gets to him.

Lyall shimmers and twists and turns into Pater, slowly Ramona walks closer to Pater. Ramona has an urge to scratch Pater behind the ears but she doesn't think this is something her father would approve of. Ramona nods slightly, "Pater, nice to meet you."

When Lyall merges back Ramona grabs her father into a hug. Ramona isn't forgiving her father yet but for her, this might just be the start of reconciliation.

* * *

After the pranksters stay at the Potter manor for far longer than a week they have a day in Diagon alley. After collecting all their supplies they sit together and enjoy ice cream.

"Shouldn't we have got our results for the Owls by now?" asks Pete nervously, "I just know I messed up the exams, I just know it."

The three laugh, far too amused to worry for their friends woes. Pete has a habit of underestimating himself and will always stress even though Peter mostly gets Outstanding for most examinations.

James notices though that Peter is still upset and pats his shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry Pete, you'll do just fine."

After opening his bag James passes out envelopes to every one.

"I wanted to open our owl results together."

Ramona quickly opens the envelope to read her results, all Outstanding for Ramona beside Potions but that is expected. Ramona will not be dropping potions. Even though she wishes to it will cross out many opportunities. From healing to defense, potions can be dangerous and Ramona still wishes to continue learning potions for it's a challenge. After quickly scanning the results and the following comparisons results and her standing with everyone. Ramona slightly giggles and places her hand over her mouth.

Sirius noticing this can't help laugh himself for he knows what his girlfriend is laughing at, "Good job Rem. Beating Severus in Defense."

Placing his results in front of Ramona Sirius then points to his Transfiguration mark, "Top marks! Told you I knew it all."

"I GOT ALL OUTSTANDING!" yells Peter.

The four laugh and a get another round of ice cream to celebrate,

After talking and laughing for a while Ramona notices James is distracted slightly. Ramona looks up to know what's distracting him. _Lily._ A look of pain crosses James's face but he then turns to Pete to ask a question.

Sirius and Ramona share a look, both conveying to each other their wish to help James.

* * *

It isn't long for there to be trouble on the Hogwart express.

"You're a fool Snivellus! With your head always in a book, one would think you'll be smarter. You've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion! Rem beat you in defense by her own merits," hisses Sirius.

Ramona hits Severus with a silent levicorpus.

"Didn't I tell you to leave us alone."

Ramona walks closer and leans in to whisper, "Since changing I've trained. Trained hours every day. Why you ask. To destroy anyone who is a threat, and Severus dear, you are becoming a threat."

Ramona in anger starts growling. Severus nervously tries to moves away from Ramona's mouth, Severus feels his neck is rather exposed in this position.

"WHAT is going on here," asks James, who is in the middle of his Prefect duties.

"Just having a little fun James, I'm bored," replies Ramona, Ramona then causally takes a step back and plays with her nails.

James sighs and counters the spell on Severus. James points to his badge.

"Detention for that Ramona."

Ramona snorts in amusement at her friends joke but when he gives a stern look Ramona realises he was being serious.

 _Of all the hypocritical things to occur._


	27. Wolf moon

After trying everything to get out of detention. Begging to declaring a prank war James still doesn't change his mind.

"Grow up Ramona! You used your furry little problem as a threat and honestly that's something you have always been against. So no, I won't allow you to get out of detention. Honestly you were being evil right then. I may use to love my pranks and fighting back on Snape at one stage but there comes a time when you need to act responsibly. How do you think Dumbledore will take what you just did?"

Sirius snorts and laughs, "This some ploy to get Lily?"

James laughs hollowly, "Not at all, this is just me ... growing up. I've had to save Snape twice now and truthfully I'm over it. If you're true friends of mine than you'll understand."

Ramona and Sirius don't like being scolded like children and take offense to what James has said but James is stubborn. Ramona and Sirius try to joke, try to shake their friend out of his slump. Nothing works and James becomes more stubborn and doesn't care how often he gives them detention. Sirius states dramatically that he has lost his friend and that nothing will be the same. Peter takes James's side and insists James is just wanting to stop foolishness and that they haven't lost him.

No pranks, no jokes, no fun seems to be James's motto this year.

* * *

The first full moon this school year is unfortunately a few days before Halloween. Ramona's heightened senses not liking the smell of pumpkin. Lily still plans to join the group for the full moon but Lily was hesitant at first.

 _Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt! Starving! Eat! Hunt!_

Moony howls excitedly and chases Padfoot to start games and chasing. After a while though Moony gets worried and senses a threat. Moony growls worried, something is wrong. Moony smells to try and discover the problem.

Emerald ... Emerald. That's when Moony discovers the problem.

Emerald ... no longer, mate of Prongs. Moony howls upset. Howls for the loss. Howls for the broken. Her broken pack.

When the sun rises the feelings of Moony still rush through Ramona. As Ramona wakes from changing she screams and sobs in pain and can't calm down, can't stop crying at the loss. Broken pack. Broken pack. Broken pack.

In the end Sirius stuns Ramona and brings her to the hospital, not really sure what has got into Ramona or into Moony.

Ramona tries but fails to explain and the only thing Ramona can think to do is, being a lone Wolf again. Ramona insists to the group and Lily that Moony is not well, that the best thing is stop meeting Moony. That Moony needs to be alone. Lily and James agree whole heartily with Ramona's assessment. In fact due from Moony's upset state Lily is relieved she doesn't have to join Moony. Lily wants to focus more on her school work and Prefect duties and Lily feels she doesn't have the time to be running around with a Wolf. To get away from James is a plus to Lily as well.

* * *

"If you hate Quidditch so much Lily, we don't have to go next time." says Mary. Mary is concerned for her best friend. Lily through out the match has had a frown since the beginning. As usual Jame's scoring skill is legendary

"Gryffindor wins!"

Lily rolls her eyes, "Great, now we get to see James act like a complete buffoon, cheering and carrying on."

When James just shakes the hand of the Slytherin captain and walk off, Lily narrows her eyes in confusion.

Sirius laughs at Lily's confusion, "Haven't you got the memorandum? ... James doesn't like fun anymore."

Ramona growls at Lily's judgmental stance, Ramona knows it's unfair to get angry at Lily but Ramona feels her pack is broken and feels that it's all Lily's doing. Sirius wraps an arm around Ramona and walks Ramona away shouting, "Sorry Ramona just isn't feeling well lately."

The party for the Gryffindor win falls flat, falls flat because no one could be bothered to organise the party. The Gryffindor's just took for granted the party would be there. Took for granted that 'someone else will organise it'. Well for years that 'someone else' is and always was James. James use to spend hours organising the parties, the decorations, the food and even the entertainment.

"What a disappointment." says Lily, speaking regards to the party.

Peter slaps his forehead and frowns and turns to Lily annoyed.

"WHO DO you think went to the trouble, who do you think spent hours organising and cleaning the parties we've enjoyed. JAMES. James did it to make Gryfindor's happy. I, I should have taken over. I've just been worried about my mum to worry about parties. James organised these parties for fun, for people to get together and know each other but no one ever appreciated the effort. Well I did. At the moment ... I really don't like you."

Lily looks bemused, "James didn't ... it's the house elves."

Ramona stands to slap Lily but Ramona is dragged off by Sirius before she can go through with it.

Sirius sits Ramona down at the end of his bed to talk.

"NOW Rem, Explain what has been going on, why are you so upset all the time and why are you becoming more violent."


	28. High moon

To keep secrets from the people you love is hard but Ramona doesn't wish to betray James and or Lily by explaining why she has been so upset. They will get angry at her and each other. Ramona loves Sirius but she just can't betray Moony like that and tell him her problems. _Broken pack, Broken pack, Broken pack._

The emotions and the angst from Moony is something that Ramona doesn't wish to experience, she wishes to block out Moonys upset state. The wish to block out Moony leads to Ramona studying occlumency. Due from occlumency being quite defensive in nature Ramona finds it a lot easier than Potions but still a challenge. Calming your emotions, thinking of nothing is a lot harder than it sounds. Specifically for an emotional werewolf, it's extremely difficult.

"Interesting reading material Ramona, occlumency. Hiding secrets now." sneers Avery.

Ramona raises her eyebrow in disgust yet continues reading. Due from being in the library Ramona knows Avery isn't going to go past words. It isn't long when James joins Ramona. An automatic response on James's part for James no longer really talks to anyone anymore. James though does get interested in Ramona's choice of book.

"Ramona are you OK? Why would you need to suppress your emotions? ... Ah is this to help with ... whatever you've been upset with?"

Ramona nods, "I'm hoping it will work, I haven't felt the best lately."

James nods in understanding, for he hasn't felt the best lately either. Ramona closes her book distracted.

"James, have you given up on Lily?" asks Ramona, in a small voice.

James narrows his eyes in confusion, "Given up? ... You act like, I had a chance in the first place. I was stupid Ramona, I should have stopped annoying Lily a long time ago. I should have realised it was never going to happen but there were moments, moments that gave me hope but that rant from her last year really opened my eyes. I was chasing someone that would never be mine, so why continue? I can't keep getting rejected like that Rem ... it hurts too much."

Neither Ramona or James notices the flash of red hair running away.

* * *

The Yule break is coming near and to help cheer up the students a yule party is organised. This causes quite a few problems, due from late notice the students have to rush an order of clothes or get them sent from home. The date chosen is the night before departure for the Yule break. To Ramona though, the date is set for the night after the full moon.

So even though Ramona has asked her mother to send one of her formal dresses Ramona isn't sure she'll be able to make it to the party. Considering the pain Ramona is going through from Moony's angst.

* * *

"Lily, Lily stop stop. I look fine for the party! Considering last night I'm glad to be going at all!"

Lily laughs but pays no mind to Ramona's whining and continues working on her masterpiece. Makeup, curls to her shoulders Ramona looking less sick than she did when Lily started.

"Let Lily and I have our fun! You're the only one with a date here!" says Mary, who continues to apply lip gloss on Ramona.

Mary acting nice towards her is strange, Mary hasn't in the past acted nice towards Ramona but it seems Mary isn't as defensive towards Ramona this year. Ramona though isn't going to question it because Ramona doesn't need more drama.

Looking at herself in the mirror she is shocked, shocked for Ramona didn't think she could look good in feminine style. Ramona prefers pants, prefers not wearing gunk on her face.

"Siri isn't going to know it's me."

Lily and Mary laugh.

Ramona walks down the stairs excited and a little nervous, Ramona tries not to be nervous. Ramona has known Sirius since day one so Ramona tries to reason with herself she shouldn't be nervous. To Ramona though this is different, this isn't just best friends having fun this is a ... Date. With a big puffy dress, with fancy food and dancing in steps. Ramona grabs her wolf charm and traces it to calm herself.

As Ramona is standing in the common room tracing her charm nervously looking to the floor James and Sirius are fixing their ties. James notices Ramona first then elbows Sirius in the ribs to get his attention and points to Ramona.

When Sirius sees Ramona his eyes light up in happiness and can't help but rush over to Ramona. Sirius Grabs Ramona in a hug then kisses her cheek.

"You look amazing, green suits you so well."

Ramona blushes at the praise, "I look like a stupid doll."

Sirius laughs, "Is that your way of getting more compliments? You're ravishing, cute, lovely ..."

"Stop it!" hisses Ramona in mock outrage.

"Make me! You're beautiful, exquisite..."

Ramona lifts her wand in annoyance, "I'll declare a prank war on you!"

Sirius laughs and grabs Ramona's wrists and kisses her lips lightly. Sirius leans in to whisper, "That's my Rem, never change."

By the end of the night Ramona doesn't have any concerns, the date is just like any other night spending time with her best friend. The four trouble makers decide to leave early for the kitchen for the four of them want to catch up before James and Peter are to leave for the break.

As they are enjoying their late night snacks and jokes they have no idea of the chaos that is occurring in the food hall.


	29. Low moon

As the four walk in the common room they realise that there is a problem. For the whole group of students are quiet and a few of the girls are wiping away tears. As they walk even further every student looks up and narrow their eyes in hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieks Lily in anger.

The four flinch back from Lily's anger. Peter mumbles something incoherently and grabs a hold of his wand, feeling threatened. Ramona raises her hands and take a step back to calm Lily.

"Lily, what exactly are ..."

"THE marauders! Why don't you stop that stupid nonsense." says Lily, interrupting Sirius.

James sighs and decides that he'd rather not have this fight. So he quickly leaves for his room, as he's about to put his foot on the stair Lily angrily yells "Coward." at him. Lily has know James a long time and she knows that insult will hurt him. Calling a traditionalist Gryffindor a coward is quite painful for them. James freezes thinking on what to say, the only thing he manages to say is, "The others can explain, I don't feel well.".

After hearing what has occurred the three marauders explain to Lily and everyone that they were in the kitchens having snacks, Lily doesn't believe them and nor do a lot of the other students.

When Dumbledore clears them of any wrong doing by verifying with the house elves their whereabouts that night no one is more shocked than Lily.

As the students in Gryffindor get their last minute packing done before the train leaves in the afternoon Lily feels that she has to apologise to James. The Gryffindor's are mostly in the common room getting packed and ready to leave for the Yule break.

"I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion Potter. Really though, you four have been acting suspicious this year so I thought the marauders were back."

After Lily said this she thinks that will be it, that she will be forgiven after she said her 'obligated' apology. Since she is still thinks James wants to use her she doesn't want to apologise, Lily is following protocol.

Ramona notices that James doesn't look impressed, "Evans, I don't need your fake apology."

"I was sincere," huffs out Lily.

Ramona rolls her eyes at that.

James closes his trunk and stands up straight and turns to Lily, "You're just sorry you were wrong, you don't care that you hurt me with your baseless accusations. Please just stop patronizing me and leave me alone."

Lily huffs and mutters under her breath and walks outs.

"Makes you think doesn't it, you at stage wanted to be with her James. Looks like you avoided a disaster." says Peter, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Ramona eyes Peter in wariness but can't figure out why that statement upsets her. _Lily and James belong together._ Ramona growls slightly and mutters 'shut up moony.' under her breath. After hearing Ramona mutter that James can't help but laugh, James doesn't know why Ramona and moony are no longer getting along but hearing Ramona mutter that amuses him. James can't stop laughing, the three Marauders look to James in surprise for this is the first time for a while that they've heard him laugh with joy.

* * *

 _Dear Ramona,_

 _Happy Yule._

 _I wish you didn't feel the need to stay at the castle this Yule. We would have been fine with you and Sir Black coming home for the Holiday. Your Mother and I miss you._

 ** _Darling, your father is right. I like your friend very much even though sometimes he is ... interesting._**

 _Since you're not coming home we have decided to go to Paris for Yule. It would be good to travel, I feel I haven't done much of that lately._

 ** _NOT that we blame you darling but yes it would be nice to get away._**

 _ **Write to you when we get back, Love you. Mum.**_

 _Enjoy the festivities._

 _Miss you._

 _Sincerely,_ _Father._

* * *

 _Miss Lupin,_

 _Thank you immensely for your latest letter. Yes I totally agree it would be best if you leave Severus alone. He is rather ... impetuous but I do enjoy his company. So I would prefer if you didn't eat him. Happy Yule._

 _Sir Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

The note from Lucius is attached to a box of chocolates, even though Ramona can't smell any trickery in the chocolates Ramona isn't taking any chances and destroys them. The words on the parchment again is charmed to disappear. When Severus was threatened earlier in the year by Ramona Lucius wrote a letter to her to express his concern of threatening his friend. Ramona in the beginning was angry that Severus spoke to Lucius about what occurred but considering how close she came to biting him Ramona feels perhaps it was justified.

Yule gift from Sirius is much more satisfactory than chocolates, an additional charm for her bracelet. A stag charm.

* * *

Professor Slughorn claps his hands excitedly.

"I hope your Yule celebrations were to your liking, So to get straight into work I have quite an exciting project for you all. I wish to put you in pairs for this assignment."

A few students fleetingly glance Ramona's way, a little fearful. Ramona smirks because she knows what they're thinking but their fears are baseless because Ramona will be teaming with Lily.

"So for this project I will choose the partners."

 _Maybe I won't be with Lily after all._ Professor Slughorn starts reading a list of the students that are going to be grouped together.

... "Miss Lupin and Mister Snape."


	30. Exploding moon

As everyone shuffles to their designated partner Ramona can't help getting nervous. Ramona is convinced Severus hates her due from her being a werewolf. As Ramona sits down next to Severus she senses the tension off Severus in waves. Severus is terrified. Ramona eyes him in concern. Usually Severus is closed off but due from Ramona's studying occlumency it's been easier to read other students.

"Severus ... "

"How in Merlin's name did you even manage to get into this class ... must be Gryffindor privilege, you explode most potions. You'll be the death of me. It'll be written on my gravestone, 'death by potions' ... how irritating."

Ramona giggles at Severus's theatrics, "I'm not that bad."

Severus crosses his arms and huffs, "I was being lenient in my observations."

Ramona bursts out laughing at that but rapidly stops due from Severus's glare and sneer. Severus rapidly flicks his book to the right page then shifts his body uncomfortably before he fleetingly looks to Ramona.

"You're doing the essay, you are not to touch the potion we're to hand in. Understand?"

Ramona shakes her head, "That's not fair, I need to practice brewing more than the theory."

Severus narrows his eyes dangerously, "Don't you dare talk to me about what's _fair._ "

Working with Severus is very awkward, Ramona isn't sure what to do to make Severus feel more at ease, Ramona guesses there is too much bitterness between them now. Ramona twirls her golden locks distracted of how ... awful they have been to Severus. How awful they are to each other, the pointless fights and dirty pranks. Ramona's introspection makes her come to conclusions she'd rather not think about. The peculiar behaviour of James is now making sense to Ramona.

"I'm sorry Severus."

Severus hums noncommittally but doesn't lift his eyes from his notes. It isn't until the end of the lesson that Severus stops looking through books to speak to Ramona.

"We're doing the Wolfsbane potion. I want the essay a fortnight before it's due."

Ramona is angry at the snub and Severus's attitude. They are not going to get good marks if this is what it's going to be like. Severus sneers then takes his wand out to perform a privacy spell so they won't be overheard.

"Don't you dare judge me for choosing a potion that will get us the best marks. YOU know all about that potion, don't you? So you wouldn't find writing about it difficult and I am competent enough to make a functioning Wolfsbane. Don't be so sensitive, you're a dark creature for Melin's sake."

* * *

This year Valentines day falls on a Tuesday, the Saturday before Valentines day Ramona and Sirius have plans to go on a date to Hogsemede. Ramona has made sweets for Sirius.

Before Ramona and Sirius can enjoy this weekend, a full moon is occurring the Thursday before.

"Remy, please let me come tonight, I know you don't think it's a good idea because Moony is so moody but I worry."

"No, I can't risk it. I won't risk you getting hurt Sirius."

* * *

Walking slowly with her head pounding Ramona sits down for an early breakfast. Moony is still upset, still angry about the broken bond. Also Moony is becoming more and more lonely.

"Ramona!"

Ramona lifts her eyes, even her eyes seem to weigh a ton for Ramona. Looking at Severus she cringes.

"Severus ..." Ramona rubs her temples.

"Ramona, pay attention. I wanted to speak to you about the essay. Can I have your draft now?"

The words went in and out of Ramona's brain, nothing sinking in. "Er ... what?"

"Potions essay! Ramona, give me the essay."

"Sure ..." Ramona's eyes rolls to the back of her head and collapses to the floor.

Severus looks around the food hall but no teacher is in sight. Grumbling Severus picks Ramona up and briskly walks to the hospital wing, slightly surprised by how little she weighs.

When Severus places her down on the hospital bed Madam Pomfrey starts fusing. Madam Pomfrey takes out potion after potion. She mumbles 'She should have come straight here, why doesn't she listen'. Severus counts seven potions in total, he eyes them trying to determine what they are ... fever reducing, pain relief, muscle relaxant ... stress relief, bone density increase potion. Potion that helps stop internal bleeding ... Is that really needed thinks Severus worried. The last potion Severus realises is a potion to increase awareness, A potion that is commonly given to dementia patients.

"Stop shadowing me Mister Snape, take a seat if you wish to stay," snaps Madam Pomfrey.

Severus opens his mouth to protest but decides to take a seat. Not long after Sirius enters, noticing Snape Sirius sneers.

"What are you doing here Snape?"

Snape curls his upper lip in digust, "Ramona fainted on me before I could get our potions essay from her."

Sirius huffs, "Yeah, 'our' ... considering she wrote the whole essay is it really 'our'. Ramona is too nice to you."

Snape raises his eyebrow in surprise. _Too nice_. Severus thinks this statement is beyond stupid considering Ramona's almost Wolf attacks, Severus does miss dueling Ramona and their banter. Severus looks to Ramona to see if she has woken yet, Severus thinks she looks awful.

"Is she always this bad?" asks Severus, after asking this though he regrets it for it imply he cares.

"Yes, lately it's been worse. Please leave us, I wish to be alone with my Girlfriend."


	31. Super blue blood moon

Feeling a lot better Ramona is able to go to Hogsemede. As Ramona is leaving the common room she notices Lily is sitting on the window sill cuddling her knees, looking lonely.

Ramona sighs and decides to see if there is anything she can do. After getting Lily's attention, Lily quickly rubs a tear away.

"Ramona, hi. What do you need?"

Ramona sits on the sill facing Lily, "What ..."

"Am I unlikable?" asks Lily interrupting.

Ramona doesn't know what Lily is talking about, "No, why do you ask that?"

Lily shakes her head, "There just has to be something wrong with me. For people to hate me so much. Loath me, want to kill me. My sister hates me, my own sister. My ... best friend ... he ... wants to join a group that at best wants me to deny my muggle heritage or worse kill me. My only childhood friend that I thought would be there, he hasn't changed his friends, he is still in contact with Malfoy. I notice these things, if, if he wanted to change for me he could but he doesn't care to. He doesn't want me, no one does. You know _Potter_ is the only person who has ever asked me out on a date ... not even he cares anymore."

After overhearing this James wants to run to Lily and grab her into a cuddle and take her pain away but James isn't sure if his attention will be appreciated. James cares, James cares too much. James hates that Lily can't make up her mind, Lily gets disappointed when he gives her attention or when he doesn't, he feels he can never win with Lily.

 _Lily deserves better than me anyway._

Ramona notices James struggling to interrupt or not, SAY SOMETHING thinks Ramona. Ramona tries to hint to James that he should say something, but James walks away with Lily being none the wiser of his presence behind her.

Moony howls in anger. Ramona sighs but doesn't flinch or show any other sign about the anguish she feels.

"Lily, do you want to be friends with Severus? If you're so upset, why don't you talk to him?"

Lily shakes her head, "No, I'm sad but the trust isn't there anymore. I won't feel safe being friends with him. It would be like a Jewish girl staying friends with a Nazi. It won't work, he loathes everything I represent."

"Voldemort hasn't mass murdered muggleborns Lily, it's hardly comparable."

Lily shakes her head, "That's a bit naive Ramona, just because they haven't massacred a lot of muggleborns doesn't mean it won't happen. What about the minister that was killed a few years ago just for being a muggleborn. The hatred is in everything Voldemort writes, It's obviously written in a way to divide people, just enough sanity over madness to convince people he is on their side when in reality he just wishes for power."

Ramona eyes widen in surprise, "Yes, you're right."

Lily eyes Ramona with a smirk, "You'll find Ramona, I am hardly ever wrong."

* * *

The date to Hogsemede includes a lunch in Three Broomsticks. After they have their meals they walk hand and hand around the shops and find themselves walking off to look at Moony's home.

After handing a box over to Ramona, Sirius grabs Ramona into a side hug.

Ramona giggles, "So what charm is it this time."

Rushing to find out Ramona rips the paper and opens the box. It's a rat charm, the rat is curled up asleep. Ramona can't help but smile, "NAW Wormtail looks so cute here."

"I love making these charms for you, it makes you so happy. Something you haven't been lately, I wish I knew what's happening so I can help you. Don't you trust me?"

After leaning more into the hug Ramona sighs. Before Ramona is going to say 'it isn't her secret to tell' Moony interrupts, stating that it's OK. Moony is OK with Padfoot knowing and Moony states her happiness of Ramona being so considerate of her privacy.

"Moony is upset because of a broken bond between her two pack members. Prongs and Emerald are meant to be together ... But now that bond is broken."

Sirius grabs Ramona more tightly, not really knowing what to say.

* * *

"Ramona and Severus, please stay, I wish to speak to you about your project," announces Professor Slughorn.

Ramona and Severus wait at the front of the classroom while everyone leaves. When the class is empty Professor Slughorn then claps his hands excitedly together.

"Now, what you two handed in was extraordinary! That Essay was better written than most Professional Potion brewer writer. The Potion is of top quality. _Safe enough to use."_

Severus smirks with pride, this is the most difficult potion he has done yet.

"You two can decide for yourselves what you wish to do, I believe it can get quite a bit of profit, if ..."

Severus sneers at his head of house in disgust, profit is the last thing Severus is thinking about, "It will go to Ramona, obviously."

After that Severus walks briskly out, Ramona runs after Snape.

"WAIT, Severus I don't need your pity. I don't want you to do that."

Snape turns briskly to Ramona and silently casts a privacy spell, "I didn't do that out of pity, he will not be profiting off my hard work. The potion is yours, outcasts like us need to help each other out sometimes."

 _Need to help each other out sometimes,_ Ramona feels she should refuse the potion then and there, for Severus is implying he wants a favor. The possibility of having an easier full moon is too tempting.

"Thanks Severus," replies Ramona, hoping she isn't going to regret this.


	32. Navy moon

The next full moon is a relief to Ramona. Having the Wolfsbane potion was perfect, it reduced her symptoms so much that Ramona worries for when the potion will run out. The batch that Severus has made is only going to last until the end of the year. The summer is not something Ramona is looking forward to.

When Ramona walks into the food hall she sees Severus sitting and nervously looking around. When Severus spots Ramona he gets up and walks towards her in a brisk manner.

"Did it work?"

Ramona smiles big, "Yes, thanks so much."

Severus smirks, "Glad to know my potion works, you look ..."

Ramona grabs Severus into a hug, Severus awkwardly pats Ramona on the back and removes himself from the hug as quick as he can.

With Severus's gesture of giving Ramona the Wolfsbane potion this leads to the trouble makers to re think their tactics of pranks and insults towards him. When Lily finds out what Severus has done she smiles in pride of her ex friend but she still has no intention of ever being his friend again. Lily is just happy that there may be hope for him after all.

* * *

With a pounding head Ramona looks to her study notes for the defense end of year test they are to have soon. Severus looks to Ramona with slight envy, every year Ramona beats him in defense. Considering how much he studies the subject he still can't believe she isn't cheating.

Severus comes to a decision to distract Ramona from studying. After sitting down Severus smirks, "Planning to cheat again this afternoon."

After groaning Ramona ignores Severus and continues reading her notes.

"Cheating is not very ... righteous, not a Gryfindor trait. I just wish I knew how you do it."

Ramona grinds her teeth and snaps her head up, "Why is it so hard to believe I beat you with skill?"

Severus almost smirks with glee at Ramona taking the bait, "Perhaps it's because I best you at dueling."

Ramona narrows her eyes in suspicion and finally realises what Severus is doing.

"You _wish_ to duel me again?"

"Obviously."

Ramona can't help but smirk, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

With the end of year exams over the students are more relaxed. Ramona is proud of her effort and is pleased that her potion didn't end up exploding on her, even though it wasn't the correct shade of colour.

Sneaking out of the common room early Ramona walks to the empty classroom she is to duel Severus. Ignoring the warnings Sirius gave Ramona all that time ago to never duel without a second. Dueling Severus for Ramona is thrilling. Severus is the only person she actually likes dueling. Her father is too harsh, James is too pretentious and Siri is too hesitant.

 _Moony, any foul play?_

No reply, Ramona is a bit concerned about that. Ramona hasn't felt Moony's thoughts lately, since Moony is usually very ... opinionated it concerns her. Before she enters the classroom she takes a sniff to try and sense any foul play. Nothing. Severus isn't in the room yet. Ramona raises her wand in slight panic. _Trap?_

Ramona quickly wordlessly puts an disillusionment charm on herself and silences her feet. Ramona walks past the classroom and decides to go in the direction of the food hall. Perhaps ... A slight noise distracts her. It's Severus.

"Running away Ramona?"

Embarrassed Ramona removes the spells.

"I thought it might have been a trap."

Snape raises his eyebrow and smirks, "Oh no, if I wanted to trap you I wouldn't have insisted we duel. I wouldn't be so _obvious_ Ramona dear."

Smirking Ramona points to the room, silently insisting Severus enters the room first. After they both entered the room Severus locks and silences the door. Facing each other they both have little smirks, they both have confidence in their abilities.

Severus strikes first, silently. Ramona quickly puts a shield up. Ramona can tell this is exactly what Severus wants. He wants to overwhelm her shield and magically drain her. There is not large pauses in his strikes for Ramona to stop having her shield up.

Ramona groans annoyed, this tactic is boring. Severus wants to laugh, for he knows Ramona is getting bored and will lower her shield soon. Lowering her shield Ramona then dodges Severus's spell, barely. Ramona sends a stunning charm back.

Stepping aside Severus strikes again, none get the advantage and they slowly increase the tempo and increase the spells strength. It isn't long for both Ramona and Severus to cast spells they are more comfortable using, dark spells.

The spells they are using are indeed dark but neither mind, moony is especially pleased. _Beat him! I can't handle another loss._

Ramona is pleased Moony is finally back with her, when dueling Ramona finds its a comforting feeling to have Moony's input. Moony growls. Due from this, Ramona growls.

"Your growls don't scare me."

Ramona laughs and strikes back, "Pity."

Severus smirks, thinking this is the most thrilling duel yet. Severus likes that Ramona knows quite a lot of dark spells and isn't afraid to use them.

After unexpectenly breaking Severus's shield Ramona sends a wandless rope binding spell. This time the spell hits its intended target. Quickly the ropes tie Severus's hands In front of him.

Severus drops his wand in shock then laughs. Ramona lifts her eyebrow in question but he continues laughing.

Ramona walks up to stand in front of Severus, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, I could just leave you like this, pay back."

Severus stops laughing but still has a gleeful glint in his eyes, "I am just finding the _position_ I am in to be quite ..."

Severus's voice trails off with suggestive undertone and glances at his bound hands.

 _Kinky._

Ramona blushes at Severus's internal thought of the word 'kinky'.

 _The git is trying to make you uncomfortable, sore loser_ thinks Moony.

"Right, Right," states Ramona annoyed. Ramona removes the rope and levitates Severus's wand back to him.

"I beat you fairly and you just belittle that by being bitter. To think I was enjoying myself. I don't wish to duel you anymore."

Before Ramona can leave the classroom Severus grabs Ramona arm and turns her towards himself.

"I enjoy dueling you also, rematch sometime?"

 _So close, what would her reaction be if I kiss her._


	33. Waning moon

_Kiss?_

This thought from Severus confuses Ramona. Ramona gently removes his hand and takes a step back.

"Perhaps Snape, perhaps. I better wake _Sirius_ now. I best be off."

Ramona places emphasis on the word Sirius to gently remind Severus of her boyfriend, her boyfriend she has been with for almost three years. A sneer crosses Severus's face at the mention of Sirius.

"You know, I've always believed you could do better than someone who cares so little about you to use you to kill."

Ramona sighs and frowns, "Snape, that isn't for you to decide ... also I got my revenge for that _mistake_."

Severus smirks, "Yes, your pranks are quite inventive and funny, when they're not aimed at me."

Ramona frowns and hugs herself, "Snape, I never. The pranks. I never wanted people to get hurt. We never discriminated, we targeted anyone even each other. They were mostly harmless."

Severus raises his eyebrow in disbelief, "I guess no one wants to see themselves as they truly are."

After that Severus leaves. Ramona leans on the wall and sinks to the floor with her face in hands. Ramona sees herself as she truly is, a monster. James finds Ramona like this not long after.

After sinking to the floor next to her James wipes the map.

"I see your back to your habit of dueling Snape. Rotten luck, losing the duel I mean."

Ramona snorts, "I won, thank you very much!"

James has a look of understanding, "Ah and because of that, he in turn made you feel bad. Git."

Ramona snaps her head to James in surprise, "Yes."

After that realisation Ramona starts to see the interaction differently. Ramona realises it was all aimed to confuse and overthrow her. _Bet he planted his 'thoughts' in me and doesn't even like me that way._ Ramona growls.

 _I sensed no false thoughts or trickery, he does like you and don't you ever refer to me as a monster!_

"SHUT UP MOONY!"

 _The fact that he likes me that way is worse than trickery. I know. What can we do about it? WHAT CAN I DO. We can avoid him? Like that worked in the past._

James watches Ramona debate Moony and tries not to laugh but fails _,_ "I wish I could speak to Moony."

"No you don't."

* * *

With the end of the year finally here students start packing for the summer holidays. The Qudditch Cup winner is Gryffindor, the House Cup winner is Ravenclaw. The last few days have been awkward for Ramona for she has yet to decide what to do about Severus. What is confusing her is why he is interested in her, she can't think why.

Things won't improve especially since the results for the examinations came today. Ramona is again top for defense, beating Severus by only a mark. This margin between them is the smallest yet.

Sirius and Ramona walk into the hall for the end of year feast hand in hand. With Pete and James on either side. They are excited for the feast. James starts talking fast about what the four of them can do when they visit his manor.

"... And then after we finish our assignments, we then can relax and play Quidditch. I need to go over plays. I'm expecting to still be the Quidditch captain again next year. Makes sense, I am the best! ... Only I hope they choose someone else to be Head Boy."

"No way James, no else wants the gig. Sorry mate." replies Siri, Sirius then playfully punches his friend.

"Well ..."

"Why is Snape eyeing Ramona like she stole his ice cream." interrupts Pete.

Sirius laughs, "Perhaps it's because he is an envious git who doesn't like losing to Rem in Defense."

Sirius leans down and kisses Ramona's cheek.

"Now he is looking like Sirius stole his ice cream. He really is starting to get on my nerves. The other day ..."

"PETE. Let us just enjoy the feast and ignore snivellus, all right." interrupts Ramona annoyed.

Sirius can't help but smirk, this is the first time that Sirius can recall Ramona using that insult name.

Sirius and Ramona sit down subtly leaving only one place for James, next to Lily. Ramona notices as the night goes on Lily can't keep her eyes off James and would smirk every now and then when James would crack a joke. Ramona subtly includes Lily in the conversation and before any knew what was happening James and Lily find themselves talking. Not just causally talking about prefects duties but deeply talking to each other, paying no attention to anyone but each other.

* * *

 **Attack on Diagon alley and Muggle Special Forces**

Two stores in Diagon alley have been destroyed, with no causalities. The attack on the muggle special forces has caused the death of seven muggles. The attacks are said to be the result of Voldemort and his followers.

* * *

 **Ministry covering up muggle errors again**

No causalities in Diagon alley? The attack on Diagon alley was implemented by muggles and there were causalities. Thirteen supposed innocent muggle civilians. You might be asking yourself why would muggles attack when their own kind was in the way? You're thinking like a Wizard and Witch. Muggles have never cared about innocent civilians when they have hostile targets in mind.

I must admit I am growing tiresome explaining the dangers they inflict on our world. I attacked back on the muggles that attacked Diagon alley, perhaps myself becoming a vigilante wouldn't be needed if the ministry did what they were suppose to do and protect its citizens and businesses. It was a security breach of the highest order, I intervened for the existence of magic was going to be noticed by muggles all over the world. Muggles have ways to inform their citizens of news _world wide._ Billions of muggles would have had proof of our existence.

The muggles forces discovered the truth, and what is their first reaction? To attack. Is the ministry now going to take the muggle threat seriously? I have my doubts, they will do what they always do. Protect and coddle the supposed innocent muggles. For they are traitors to magical Britain. Traitors to their own flesh and blood.

 **Lord Voldemort**


	34. Waxing moon

The four trouble makers are in Jame's manor library sitting in a circle, getting bored and restless from doing their school assignments.

Sirius puts his quill down and turns to Ramona, "I still can't believe you agree with what that nutter did."

They had been through with this argument and Ramona is tired of explaining, "Siri, I don't agree with how he did it, but I am glad he stopped the muggles knowing about us."

James slams his book shut annoyed, "But Remy, he tells so much lies! Billions of muggles finding out our existence at once. Laughable and stupid to say, muggles don't have that kind of power," adds James.

Ramona grinds her teeth, "TELEVISION James, I've explained this. Muggles get very panicky about things they don't understand, the special forces probably thought we were some foreign spy with good technology."

"But not all are bad though, there are billions. Surely we shouldn't be concerning ourselves with them all," counters Peter.

Ramona snorts, "Enough of them are bad, remember what you're saying Pete when you're dying in a ditch from a muggle weapon."

Ramona turns and lies on her back pretending to be dying and reaches her hand towards the ceiling, "Re Remember ... not all ... not all." Ramona drops her arm pretending to be dead.

Sirius sneers angrily and starts to stalk out of the room. Sitting up Ramona sees Sirius angrily slam the library door behind him. Ramona shrugs pretending Siri's actions doesn't bother her.

"Too much," states Ramona, pretending to be casual.

* * *

 **New Liaison agreement with muggle leader (Prime Minister)**

The minister has made the decision to work more closely with the muggle leader of Britain.

"The tactics Lord Voldemort has done with regards to the muggle security breach was unacceptable. Can't say I'm impressed with how things were handled. We decided that working together with the muggle Prime Minister and future Prime ministers will stop any further attacks from muggle forces. I've had a long discussion with the muggle leader.

The forces that were employed were approved by the Prime Minister because he was ignorant about magic. The tools they used to try and get into the alley caused havoc with the force field and created an explosion far greater than expected. The Prime minister has profusely apologised for his actions. He doesn't wish for there to be any conflict with the magical and non magical world and that his leadership may very well end in the next election. He wants to impress further that the muggle citizens of Britain had no knowledge or influence over this attack."

* * *

After they all read the newspaper, Sir Fleamont Potter scrunches the newspaper into a ball and throws it annoyed.

"THIS situation is totally out of hand now, now we have the muggle prime minister under duress."

Lady Euphemia rubs Sir Potter's shoulders, "Love, this could be a good thing, you don't know if the muggle prime minster was threatened by the minister, when the minister spoke to him he probably realised how big of threat the magical world can be to his people."

Ramona smiles at James's Parents. Seeing such love they have for each other even though they are old. Lady Euphemia flicks her silver her hair behind her shoulder and moves slowly towards the kitchen stove.

"Breakfast shouldn't be long dears,"

* * *

The rest of the holiday passes quickly, with Ramona's company of her fathers wolf form and Padfoot. Sirius though still has issues with Ramona's attitude. Ramona and Sirius end up avoiding the subject but as the new school year is about to start Sirius wants their argument to be put to rest.

"Remy, we need to talk."

Ramona's heart skips a beat. Ramona sits next to Sirius worried for no one wants to hear, _we need to talk._ Sirius takes Ramona's hands and holds them tight.

"Rem, I know you're a Werewolf and that, that can make you enjoy the dark arts more than one should but ... the way you've been talking lately. You're starting to be too sympathetic to Voldemort's cause. If ... I love you but I won't stay if you choose to follow him. I can't, please don't go to them. They don't care about you."

Ramona squeezes Sirius hands to comfort him, "I would never."

Sirius looks down to the floor in doubt, "Remy, you seriously think I don't know. Don't know about Lucius's job offer, you using increasingly dark spells while duelling Snape. I notice these things Rem and slowly and surely they will succeed in getting you if you're not careful."

Ramona gets nervous, "Sirius what you have to understand is ... no one is ever on my side. I don't wish to be used by either side. Why do you think Headmaster Dumbledore let me into Hogwarts?"

Sirius frowns confused, "Because he's nice."

Ramona shakes her head, "No, it's because he is wanting a wolf spy."


	35. Third quarter moon

As the new year begins the teachers impress the seriousness of the end of year examinations. Already the stress and work is piling on the students. The four find themselves not having any fun at all. No one feeling the strain more than James, Head boy and Quidditch Captain. The rekindling tentative friendship between James and Lily continues but James finds their friendship awkward. James finds it awkward because every minute he spends with her breaks down the shield he has tried to put around his heart.

It won't be long before he'll do something stupid, like asking for a date. When the first Hogsmeade trip for the year happens, the same day for the Samhain feast James convinces the four to go, to have good quality time with each other. The main reason though is to have an excuse to not ask Lily out for a date.

"So James what's going on with you and Lily?" asks Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

James groans annoyed, "Nothing, alright. Look please don't bring it up."

Pete slaps his forehead, "You're still not over her are you?"

"I am ... but not. I don't know, she's making me confused, when I was teaching her to transform all that time ago it was nice. Now it's ... I can't be friends with Lily anymore."

Before anyone can stop it from happening James receives a very loud and hard smack across the face, "YOU horrible toerag!" shrieks Lily.

"Lil, wait!"

Before Lily can escape James gets up and grabs her shoulders and turns her.

"Lils, I can't be friends with you, not when all I want to do is hold you close, kiss you. I can't just be friends with you if I ..."

James is stopped mid sentence when Lily leans in and crushes their lips together. James is shocked but quickly responses to the kiss in kind.

"wwwwwhhhhoooo! Go James," yells Sirius.

Ramona smirks and mutters 'finally' under her breath. Peter groans in disgust and stuffs his face with chocolate.

* * *

With James and Lily's public kiss, the rumours spread. This is a piece of juicy gossip considering their history.

The five walk into the hall for the feast only to be ambushed by housemates to find out if the rumours are true, smiles and congratulations are given when the Gryffindors find out it's true. The news spreads, friend telling friend. Eventually the news reaches Severus. When the news reaches Severus he looks to the Gryffindor table for confirmation. His blood starts to boil when he sees James kissing Lily's forehead with an annoyingly smug smirk. Severus wants to rant and rave and bang his head repeatedly on the table.

A confrontation at the Gryffindor table isn't something Severus wants so he waits for when the feast has ended.

"Lily."

The five freeze and turn in the direction of Severus. Lily almost sneers in disgust but controls herself.

"Yes."

Severus shifts uncomfortably, "Can we speak in private?"

"No, anything you have to say can be said here."

Severus nods and discreetly puts a privacy spell with only them inside the protection. What Severus doesn't realise is that particular spell doesn't work on dark creatures.

"Lily, how could you go with him. What is it with you Gryffindor girls. Why do you have a thing for horrible boys."

Lily sneers in anger, "LIKE you're THE BETTER choice. How dare you. Don't you forget you, you dare. You call ... " Lily now stamps her foot in anger. "I LOST any respect for you as a friend when you called me a MUDBLOOD. YOU don't get to dictate my life."

In Lily's anger she didn't pick up 'Gryffindor girls' comment but Ramona knows he is insulting her as well.

 _Hex him! Wish to but we can't give away we understood even though he placed a privacy spell._

Lily huffs and runs with James tailing behind her.

"Ramona I need a private word," asks Severus.

After grumbling annoyed both Peter and Sirius leave after Ramona insisting they will see her soon.

"I want to invoke a favour for the potion," states Severus.

Ramona's eyes narrow. Severus passes a piece of parchment with names on them.

"Memorised the names?"

After Ramona nods to Severus's question Severus burns the paper.

"Give them hell for me," whispers Severus.

The list consists of seven Slytherins ... including one Severus Snape.

* * *

Moony runs through the forest happy to be with all her friends again. Sniffing the air again to confirm.

 _Emerald, mate of Prongs._


	36. White moon

The five sit in an abandoned room for a meeting, a marauders meeting. Peter is quite frustrated, Peter is over pranks and over his friends being couples. James and Lily, Ramona and Sirius. Peter doesn't get the appeal of being in a relationship and thinks relationships makes people stupid. Seeing James degrade himself again and again for Lily, a public kiss at the three broomsticks is all it has taken for James to forgot all the rejection and pain, and seeing issues that have been brought onto Sirius for being with a Wolf. Peter loves Ramona as a friend but Wolves have issues, seeing Sirius having to dealing with her mood swings isn't appealing and Peter just doesn't think anyone is worth that effort.

Lately Peter's only comfort is food.

"I don't want to do pranks again, i'm over it Ramona." announces Peter.

"Nor do I want to be a bully," adds Lily.

"I agree," counters James. Lily looks to James with a prideful smile, loving this new side of James. A more mature side, as well has having humour.

"I have no choice, 'give them hell for me' is the instructions. A Slytherin favour has been invoked and I rather not break that, more trouble than it's worth."

Sirius narrows his eyes in annoyance for he understands better than anyone, "What exactly is Severus holding you ransom for?"

"Ah, that would the Wolfsbane potion."

After more arguing. They finally come to an agreement to do pranks. As they are discussing ideas Lily has a look on her face that screams 'I stole the cookies from the cookie jar' guilty face.

Ramona turns to Peter, "You have any ideas? You're the best at this."

Caving in Peter takes the marauders diary and starts formulating a plan. Looking at the list of target names, he then stops to think.

"Hold up, why has Severus nominated himself?" asks Lily, slightly worried.

Sirius frowns and hugs his knees, "He wants to escape ... but doesn't know how to. He only has us to go to, which must suck. He included himself so he wouldn't be accused. He has a grudge against them but if he shows hatred towards them, they'll eat him alive. We have to do this, we owe him that much."

Ramona looks to Sirius shocked, this is the first time Sirius has shown remorse for almost getting Severus killed. Ramona knew Sirius regrets his mistake due from the problems it caused with her and the group, but to be truthfully remorseful of his actions to Severus isn't something Ramona has noticed.

* * *

Their first steps in the 'give them hell' plan involves something Lily has come up with. Lily calls it "small annoyance plan". They researched hexes that would slowly build up their annoyance. Hexes that make their quills easily breakable, cursing them with knotty hair ... hexes similar in that vain that couldn't trace back to them but would still irritate them.

Even though the hexes are mild after a while the Slytherins start to be suspicious. Considering their 'bad luck' happens way more then it should it isn't surprising they get suspicious.

Next step in operation. Arming peeves with weapons. This upped the pranks to a new level but also has the unfortunate impact of Peeves attacking anyone and everyone. With everyone getting distracted with Peeves Lily sets a magical colour line, everyone crossing the line makes their Robes turn pink ... One of Lily's favourite prank she come up with. The line being right outside Slytherin dorm.

James and Severus still prank and hex each other, only this time James has to pretend to be angry with him.

* * *

Ramona and Sirius are playing chess, trying to relax even though the homework is piling on for their newts. Their newts are still quite a few months away but they are important for their career choice. Peter starts whining about help for his homework but Sirius waves his hand to shut him up and continues looking at the chess board. Ramona makes a move, slightly annoyed at the loss.

As the portrait opens James and Lily enter, they are both upset.

"Sirius, you need to speak to your brother," announces Lily.

"BAHAHA, No not speaking to him. He's no brother of mine, by the way check mate!" counters Sirius then with flare takes his chess piece and makes his winning move.

"SIRIUS this is serious OK, he ..."

Sirius grins in amusement, "You don't need to introduce me to myself for I know myself well," counters Sirius, interrupting Lily's plea.

"MATE, Listen. We overheard him ..." says James trying to get their point across.

"Stop."

The arguments go back and forth. After groaning and giving up Sirius then says, "Fine, what exactly did you overhear."

James and Lily tell the story with both interrupting the other to get their view in. The back and forth makes Ramona and Sirius's head spin but the story they tell is a sad tale indeed. Lily and James overheard Regulus talk to his house elf. For Kreacher belongs to Regulus, Kreacher has much respect for Mistress Black but Regulus is his 'Master'.

"Look, so my brother is a loner, he chose my parents, he doesn't have anyone else to blame but himself."

James shakes he head, "No Siri, he would chose you but he thinks you don't care, did you not hear what we said. He doesn't have anyone else but his Elf, that's sad mate. You have to help him."

"I've TRIED," barks Sirius annoyed, "You've got it all wrong though, it's me who isn't wanted by that family since my _wrong_ sorting. The name Regulus even means 'prince' ... and that he is, my parents perfect little prince."

After Sirius gets sad looks from James and Lily Sirius rubs his face in stress, "Fine, I'll think about it alright."


	37. Big moon

_Dear Ramona,_

 _I'm coming to Hogwarts, meet me at Dumbledore's office after your last class of the day._

 _Father._

* * *

The last subject of the day is Potions. Ramona's potion bubbles dangerously, Ramona looks at the instructions again but doesn't know were she has failed. Ramona runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

"Evanesco."

Grinding her teeth Ramona glares at Severus.

"It would have exploded," counters Severus while shrugging his shoulders.

This is yet another disastrous potion lessen for Ramona and coping with failure isn't something Ramona is comfortable with.

After James reminds Ramona of her father's letter that morning Ramona drops her bag, and walks to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quills," whispers Ramona.

The Map they have created is a lot more valuable now, the map now shows passwords. The four have put so many spells onto it, they have placed so much of their magic in the parchment it seems to have picked up on their personality.

After knocking Ramona enters after she has been called in by Dumbledore. Lyall is looking stern and closed off, which isn't a good sign to Ramona for it means her father is blocking his emotions strongly. Ramona takes a seat next her father, Dumbledore leaves to give them privacy.

The silence continues but Lyall doesn't seem to want to break the silence.

"Father, why have you come here?"

Lyall becomes as still as a statue, "Your mother, she had an accident. She died before I could even try to get medical help."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?" asks Lyall, absent of any emotion.

Many times Ramona has heard the story but always from her mother, Ramona shakes her head for she wishes to hear the story from Lyall.

"I met your mother because of a Boggart. Your mother is ... was a recluse. She hated people, people scared her. So much that her Boggart form was a huge terrifying man. I changed the Boggart and she saw me as a hero, I had never met a muggle before and the image of what they were like was challenged. I had to tell her that, I told her the Boggart wasn't as dangerous as she thought but, she still loved me anyway. Thanks to that Boggart my life changed so profoundly ..."

Lyall looks to Ramona in the eyes but then finds he can't continue looking into Ramona eyes. Ramona takes her fathers hand to comfort him. With one more glance at her mothers headstone, Ramona sighs. Lyall can't stay anymore, too upset, so he appartes Ramona back to Hogwarts. Just outside the gates where Ramona will be able to enter back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore's permission.

As Dumbledore and Ramona walk back to the castle Ramona refuses to talk. It isn't until they are almost at the entrance when Dumbledore talks.

"My condolences. With your Newts so close, I think perhaps an extension would be wise?"

Ramona shakes her head, "Sir ... I can't. That would mean going to the ministry and they will use any excuse to ..."

 _To register me._

"There are ways Ramona, I'm your headmaster and I can give you an extension without involving the ministry."

Ramona occludes her mind strongly to not show emotions. The headmaster is playing a dangerous game, Ramona doesn't wish to be used or have special treatment. Ramona feels she is already in debt to the headmaster too much already without adding this.

"No thank you ... Sir."

"Very well," replies the Headmaster then gives a nod good bye and departs in a different direction towards his office.

Slowly making her way to the common she sees the three trouble makers studying in a circle. Sirius after noticing Ramona smiles in relief for Ramona has been gone for quite some time.

"What took you so long, Pete is making me going crazy. Making me re study WHAT I have already studied," huffs Sirius and gives a mock glare to Peter.

After sitting down Ramona grabs Sirius in a hug for comfort, tears escapes her eyes now. Ramona was trying to be so strong for her father but now she can't be strong. Sirius holds Ramona tighter and whispers, "What happened."

After Ramona explains what has happened the three no longer study but comfort Ramona through her pain.

* * *

After a successful a prank the four find themselves running away from the scene of the crime, with Ramona's strength from Moony she finds she has been separated from the group. Annoyed Ramona gets the map out to see where the others are. After Ramona looks to the map she gasps, 'mischief managed'.

Ramona tries hastily to put the map back in her pocket but her hand is grabbed by Filch. He grabs the map and lets go of her hand.

"So what do we have here! It's how you've been getting away with tormenting people with pranks, isn't it?" asks Filch.

Filch eyes the blank parchment with distrust.

"It's just a bit of parchment," counters Ramona, extremely angry. Ramona strengthens her mental shields to not give away how important the map is. Almost seven years of work. It can't be destroyed.

"Don't play me for a fool girl," replies Filch, Filch makes movements that suggest to Ramona that he is going to rip it in pieces. Ramona gasps without meaning to.

"AH HA, so it is important, confiscated Miss Lupin," says Flich, Filch pockets the map and leaves.


	38. Small moon

**_I sleep all day_**  
 ** _I prowl at night_**  
 ** _Do anything to feel alive_**  
 ** _I'm in the end just what you made me_**

* * *

Ramona stands still, still frozen in shock over just what happened. The map has been her special project since she started school. It's seven hard years of work, countless hours of research and drawing, the detail endless. The others aren't as dedicated to the map as Ramona is, besides Ramona only James really put effort in the map.

Mother, map. Ramona can't handle more bad luck. Ramona bitterly thinks her whole life is cursed. Everything bad always happens to her.

* * *

Ramona places her quill down depressed her NEWTs are now over. Ramona smiles sadly, proud of being able to finish her education. An opportunity that only came to her because of Dumbledore. The weight of leaving school now hits her, this is the most Ramona will be able to achieve in her life. No other opportunities will come her way with regards to further education or career.

The others don't have to worry about the future as much as Ramona does.

Ramona holds her newt results and doesn't wish to open them, for what she'll find will be disappointing to her. If the results are bad, all her hard work is wasted, if her results are good they are useless to the outside world and her skills will be wasted.

Finally Ramona brings forth the courage to open the result.

 **Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Ramona Joan Lupin Level Results**

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

Ramona Joan Lupin has achieved.

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

Runes O

Potions A

Transfiguration E

* * *

Eyeing Dumbledore in curiosity Ramona starts playing with her hands under the table. Ramona looks at Dumbledore glasses frames, not looking directly in Dumbledore eyes. It isn't a wise move for Dumbledore to try and read a Werewolves mind so Ramona only refuses to look directly in Dumbledore's eyes out of habit. Ramona doesn't seriously think Dumbledore will enter her mind, that would be a bad decision to make as a headmaster.

"I asked you to come here because I'm curious as to your plans now that you have finished Hogwarts," states Dumbledore, quite anxious to find out what Ramona has planned.

"I plan to move back home for a little while then organise to move. Sirius and I plan to move from Britain."

Dumbledore frowns and entwines his fingers together and places them on the table.

"Are you sure this is something you have discussed with Sirius, because the last time I spoke to him he seemed eager to help stop Voldemort. Also with your condition it will be extremely difficult to travel outside Britain. I would appreciate your help in ending the threat that is Voldemort. I suspect you guess what I need help with, an infiltrator in the Werewolf pack."

Ramona brings up her mental shields and hides her thoughts. Thoughts of harming the Headmaster, thoughts of biting him.

"Yes Sir. This is something I have expected for a while," counters Ramona, hiding her bitterness.

Dumbledore and Ramona have a long conversation, after Dumbledore and Ramona finishes their conversation she goes straight to Sirius to find out what exactly Sirius has told Dumbledore. After the two find a place to speak in private and with a privacy spell in place.

"Siri, what did you tell Dumbledore, you can't possibly be thinking of joining a war against Voldemort. You need to stay out of it, you already have a target for being a rebellious Pureblood and now you're going against them."

Sirius shakes his head, "They need all the help they can get, I never agreed to run and take the cowards way out. That was your idea."

"GETTING yourself killed is your idea! I don't wish to fight."

"Then don't fight, but you can't stop me from doing what is right," groans Sirius.

 _Break UP, NO! You know you can't stay together, WE CAN, No ... you can't._

"Sirius, We can't stay together _."_

"You! You're breaking up with _me_? Remember what you are Ramona, I'm the best you're ever going to get," barks Sirius angrily. Sirius's eyes grow wide in surprise, he didn't mean to say that at all. Sirius sometimes says things in anger that he doesn't truly mean.

"Rem, I didn't .. I don't mean that .."

Ramona leaves without continuing their conversation.

* * *

 _Dear Sir Lucius Malfoy,_

 _I wish to speak to you about the job opportunity._

 _Miss Ramona Lupin._

* * *

 **I'm turning into a monster**  
 **You better run and hide**  
 **I'm turning into a monster**  
 **Right before your eyes**  
 **My tongue is a weapon**  
 **And I'm locked and loaded**  
 **When you least expect it**  
 **You won't know it's coming**  
 **And I'll strike, cause I'm a monster**


	39. Shining moon

The meeting between Lucius and Ramona is taking place in Knockturn ally. Lucius has booked a meeting room at a pub. Ramona not wanting to wear her school robes ends up borrowing a dark green robe ensemble from her father, magically making the robes and pants fit. Ramona and her father don't particularly have the finances to waste on extra clothes.

Being a werewolf has caused quite a few unexpected costs, the cost of moving when the local muggles get suspicious. Ramona has moved quite a lot in her short life. Walking down Knockturn ally is not quite what she thought it would be, for she was expecting the street to creep her out. When she starts walking down the street though, she realises she is creeping everyone else out. _They know. How, for it will be good to stop them knowing. They know for they are dark or creature themselves, after all these years you're still painfully naive._

Ramona growls at Moony rather annoyed.

"RAMONA, Merlin it's been a while! How have you been?"

Ramona tenses, hating being noticed. The person that recognises her is Mary. After having a quick conversation with Mary she then shakes her off in order to get to the meeting. It isn't until Mary is out of eye sight that Ramona remembers she has a glamour charm on and that Mary was able to see through her glamour.

 _Part Banshee, YOU didn't think of telling me before, I hate you. Hate you right back. You just had to work for Dumbledore didn't you. He let us study! HA, so what._

Ramona grumbles 'I hate you' under her breath.

"You love me, admit it. Follow me to the meeting room," announces Lucius.

Ramona sniffs slightly making sure it's actually Lucius then follows him into a meeting room. After Lucius orders drinks he put wards to protect their conversation.

"Have you read today's paper?" asks Lucius.

Ramona shakes her head. Lucius removes the paper and places it in front of her, **Pureblood privilege and what should be done about it** _._ Lucius scrunches the paper and throws it in disgust.

"Unintelligent mudblood shouldn't be taken seriously. Lies, all lies. Privileged indeed!" says Lucius then scoffs.

Ramona raises her eyebrow in surprise and smirks, "Are you implying you're not?"

Lucius scowls annoyed, "You're so naive, when the disgusting mudblood writes purebloods are privileged you know what she is insinuating! That I became privileged just because I was born what I am and NOT because my ancestors worked hard for it. It isn't privilege, its my RIGHT! MY ancestors built the magical world. IT's MY BIRTHRIGHT, not something I don't deserve! I shouldn't have to hold their hand and teach them how to survive in MY society when they don't even care about magical customs. IF you are magical and poor it's YOUR fault and not mine, I'm not responsible for laziness."

"You truly believe that don't you? Such hatred you hold, what has the poor ever done to you?" asks Ramona, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Ramona is regretting this meeting already.

Lucius's eyes soften realising who he is in company with, "Miss Lupin, there are ways to gain finances easily. I can show you how ... all legal, of course. I doubt you would want to gain finances any other way."

"I do want to work, what exactly do you have in mind? If it has anything to do with Werewolf packs, I'll decline. Dumbledore tried that with me, but I'm refusing."

Lucius's mouth twitches in amusement, "Refuse Dumbledore? Now that is surprising."

Ramona snorts, "I'm not his puppet, he doesn't exactly know I'm refusing though. I'm just going to lie."

"Why lie, why not actually meet them? It may open your eyes to reality. Werewolves treat each other fairly well you know. They protect their families and cubs quite ruthlessly. They are not what you have been brainwashed to believe at school. A lot of the so called light community discriminate werewolves and make up lies. For example, are you aware you can have children?"

Ramona's heart skips a beat, "Trully? ... without harm? I don't believe that."

"Of course! The lie was spread to decrease Werewolf numbers, the ministry is against population increases in the Dark creature community and they've brainwashed the magical community that this is a good thing. It's so supposed Dark creatures won't take over the ministry and why they perpetuate the violence of Vampires against Werewolves. The goal? Distraction and destruction of the general populace of anything the ministry has deemed Dark."

Ramona bursts out laughing, "Wow, you've been sniffing too many potions it seems."

Lucius frowns, "I'm no conspiracy theorist, I actually work in the ministry. Why hasn't it crossed your mind I might know what I'm talking more than you do? Look into what Umbridge is suggesting."

Lucius leans in and grabs Ramona forearm, "I'm not your enemy here, I like helping others that are disadvantaged by the ministry."

Using his other hand he grabs documents in his pocket and hands them to Ramona.

"This meeting is at an end, read the contract and get back to me. Lovely to see you again Miss Lupin."

* * *

Ramona curls into a ball and tears slightly fall down her face. Ramona angrily wipes her tears, angry at her weakness. After years of believing children isn't a possibility she is crying with relief that perhaps one day she may be able to be a mother.

 _Remember what you are Ramona, I'm the best you're ever going to get._

Ramona's body shakes in anger and her claws come out. With her claws she destroys her room from top to bottom smashing everything in her sight.

* * *

 **I need a fight**  
 **I've got you in my sights**  
 **Only one of us will make it out alive**

 **I'm turning into a monster**


	40. Large moon

Lyall looks at the scratches on his daughters arms and understands her frustration, since the death of his wife Lyall hasn't had the motivation to stay emotionally connected to the world and to Ramona. To distract himself while they eat Lyall opens the paper.

 **Pureblood privilege and what should be done about it** , Lyall eyes narrow in confusion and anger. He reads the article but in the end he can't stomach such hatred, such blatant racist bigoted view this lady has written.

"What is going on at Hogwarts Ramona? ... aren't housemates helping muggleborns assimilate. When I was in Ravenclaw we held Latin and magical studies in the common room. This is just horrible ... _It is clear to me and many others out there that Britain magical society is full of inbreed rich oppressive racist wizards who wish nothing more than to destroy anyone not in this patriarchy club. Purebloods are all racists ..._ This kind of talk is just horrible! WHY am I labelled racist just because of what I am? Were all muggleborns in your year this crazy? ... I ... I married a MUGGLE ... I'm not ..."

Ramona lifts her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Father ... You haven't exactly been ... a tolerant Wizard. I've actually been afraid to ask you this, but do you know that I can actually have children?"

Lyall gapes confused, "You ... Can? I didn't know that. Please be reasonable, I was against Fenrir ... changing children. He, got me so mad ... but I ... I'm not against you."

Ramona nods her head, "Yes because I'm your daughter. If I hadn't changed would you still be against Werewolves? I think you would be."

Lyall frowns and gets upset because his opinion would be exactly that.

"Since the introduction of Lycanthropy it has given the Magical world such destruction, you can't deny that Ramona. You haven't met any werewolves, you don't know what they're like. The statistics of the deaths they've caused and ..."

"WHAT of the statistics of the deaths of Werewolves being hunted just because of what they are? You think they don't have a right to fight back, if you were being targeted wouldn't you want to fight back!"

 _Clap clap clap, THANK YOU ... perhaps you're not so bad after all._

Ramona smirks at Moony's comment, _welcome Moony._ Lyall hangs his head in shame, his past and thoughts of the past keep returning to fail his daughter and he doesn't know how to stop it.

"I'm sorry. Ramona I can't change what I've said and thought in the past. I've been misled it seems. I don't wish to lose you to. I wish you weren't impacted by this condition but I no longer see your condition as negativity as I did before."

 _Ouch, you struck a nerve._ Moony wishes to speak to Lyall but doesn't have control over Ramona's mouth so Moony forces her thought in Lyall's head. _Pater, don't let us down again. Ramona has no family but you_.

Lyall tenses in shock, "I'll try not to Moony," mumbles Lyall.

* * *

Ramona is wearing one of her mums muggle dresses for James and Lily's engagement party. Ramona has not seen James and Lily for quite some time. Ramona hasn't seen them since graduating almost seven months ago. James and Ramona have written a few times to each other since then but with Sirius and Ramona breaking up Ramona wanted time by herself to improve her life.

Working with Lucius has given Ramona some galleons but feeling guilty Ramona has given quite a lot of galleons to her father considering the financial loss he has suffered. The work Lucius has Ramona doing is mostly boring paperwork, but it's better than not getting any work at all.

Ramona wants to look good for the party to annoy Sirius, due from the complications of needing to stay in Britain due from being a Werewolf. Keeping her dad company since he lost Hope, slowing needing to infiltrate Werewolves for Dumbledore. Needing to work with Lucius because there is no other work Ramona knew it wouldn't be safe for Sirius and her to stay together but Ramona wasn't expecting that particular insult from him. When Ramona made the decision to break up it was to protect Sirius.

Ramona takes a deep breath and activates the Portkey to the party. The party is huge, it's something Ramona expected considering James is the only child. Ramona greets James's parents and places her gift on the gift table.

"Hello Ramona, fancy meeting you here," announces Severus behind her.

Turning in surprise she faces Severus who is smirking in amusement at Ramona's surprise.

"Same to you Severus, I never thought you would ever set foot in a Potter's resident," Replies Ramona.

Severus hums in thought, "Yes, just like I never thought you would ever work for Lucius."

Severus leans closer and smirks, "What have you done, dealing with a manipulative devil like him is sure to give you trouble."

"You seem too ... happy. What has changed, did you manage to shake the snakes? Did our attacks in the end help you?" asks Ramona in concern.

Severus actually smiles, "I'm studying hard for my masters, I have the snakes at bay and ... I have my best friend back, even if her taste in partner is questionable it's a relief to have her back in my life."

 _There is something else that is making him happy but I don't know what, he has improved in closing his mind._

A shiver goes down Ramona's spine and she turns quickly to know what is causing it, Sirius.


	41. Emerald moon

Ramona can't help but feel stuck, stuck looking into the eyes of her longest best friend. After scowling though Ramona then looks away. Moony starts yelling profanities and gets extremely angry.

Hit, strike, enemy. MOONY RELAX.

Ramona rubs her temples to try and stop the headache that is sure to come. Severus grabs Ramona's shoulders because it seems to him that Ramona is about to fall down.

"You OK Ramona?" asks Severus worried. Severus leads Ramona to a seat then goes to get a drink. Sirius seeing an opening sits next to Ramona to talk.

"Rem, how have you been? I've missed you."

"Well Moony doesn't miss you. Sirius, I ... I didn't know. I shouldn't have come. It's hard for me, everything lately has just been so hard."

After Severus places a water on the table next to Ramona he then leaves and mingles with other guests, slightly pleased of the distance Ramona is putting between her and Sirius.

"Shouldn't have come? It's Prong's engagement party, I, are we no longer even allowed to be in the same room. You never answer any of my letters," says Sirius, sadly.

 _NO! NO, Ramona darling, you've been making excuses for him for years. He WAS a good friend but not anymore. Please don't fall for it. Moony ... I've already fallen._

"Why would you care what I have to say. Clearly I'm not good enough for you. You have such a mean streak and disregard for anyone you don't approve of. Have you even spoken to your brother, your brother was hurting and alone and you didn't even care about him. Your own flesh and blood and yet he means nothing. Well I don't mean anything to you either, I wouldn't be surprised you stayed friends with me after you found out what I am because you pitied me."

Sirius gets up angrily and leaves for he can't handle such accusations. Ramona decides to mingle and catch up with everyone. Catching up with Pete, Lily and James. Music starts to play so guests slowly move towards the dance floor. Ramona dances but when the music changes to a slow song Ramona decides to sit this one out. Before Ramona can leave the dance floor Severus takes a hold of Ramona's hand.

"Would you care for a dance?" asks Severus softly.

Ramona nods her consent so Severus grabs her waist with his other hand and takes the led around the dance floor. Severus pulls Ramona closer enjoying the feeling of holding and leading Ramona around the dance floor. Ramona smiles enjoying dancing. Severus sees nothing but Ramona's unreadable green eyes and gets lost, Severus hopes that in the future Ramona will be his but it's easy for him to realise that Ramona is not over Sirius and doesn't wish to push unwanted advances towards her.

* * *

"Am I boring you?" asks Lucius, Lucius then eyes Ramona to try and read her emotions.

"Feeling insecure in your conversation skills?" replies Ramona mockingly.

Lucius rolls his eyes, "No, I was thinking of giving you a project ... but it involves a lot more of your time. I'm just not sure if I can trust you yet."

A laugh escapes Ramona's lips, "I'm a Wolf, no one trusts me."

"That is not entirely true, Dumbledore trusts you enough. Are you going to try and meet other Wolves and get what Dumbledore wants?"

DANGER! Danger! Danger!

Ramona snorts, "No, I would rather live thanks. NO Werewolf will ever want to meet me. My father stupidly insulted Werewolves so I would not be welcomed at all and I don't blame them. Fenrir was a person he insulted, lets just say he learnt his lesson."

Werewolf near!

Ramona discreetly places her Portkey cuff link into her palm and slowly drags her wand out, as she is doing this she recrosses her legs to distract from the movements.

"Get rid of your beliefs and so called knowledge of what you think Werewolves are like," hisses Lucius softly, warning Ramona. "Please enter we are ready for you," announces Lucius loudly.

As the door opens Ramona feels she is being played and opens her mouth to activate the Portkey ... WAIT ... _Werewolf, not enemy_. Ramona shuts her mouth and looks more closely to the Women at the door. Long blonde hair with dull blue eyes, _she's connected to an alpha_.

The lady sneers towards Ramona and takes a seat, "Lucy darling, I'm only here because of you. This Werewolf alpha will do no good with us. I don't know why you insisted this meeting for father will want nothing to do with her."

OH Yes, we're just going to be the best of friends. _Ramona, wait. I'm Alpha? Of course you blithering idiot, how else do you think the others are pack members_. Moony howls at the stupidity. Ramona sneers.

"I'm not my father ... do not conflate me with him. I'm sorry for wasting your time," answers Ramona. Ramona was going to mention how having the privilege to go to Hogwarts wouldn't endear her to other Wolves but this Lady is sitting in such a combative way her posture almost screams 'insult me, I not only dare you to but welcome it'

The lady scoffs, "Not even going to mention Hogwarts. Good, YOU are never to mention that 'Dumbledore solider recruitment' building in my presence, for I will not tolerate it."

After a conversation a new employee contract is given to Ramona to sign.

"Well I hope the trust Lucy has given you doesn't blow up in our face. Can't exactly say it's been a pleasure but I'm glad we have come to an agreement," says the Lady.

The lady raises her hand for a handshake, "My name is Miss Greyback. You may now understand why I've refused to tell you my name until the contract was signed."

Ramona hides her emotion and shakes Miss Greyback's hand.

* * *

Ramona sighs and runs her hand through her hair, "It will never happen Dumbledore, they will never listen to you ... or to me."


	42. Icy moon

Infiltrating the Werewolf pack is easy for Ramona, she feels more at ease and more at home than she has ever felt anywhere. The contract forbids her to speak freely of anything important that is occurring with the pack. Due from this Dumbledore starts to get restless towards her, needing to know their plans and movements. The only solace Dumbledore has is Ramona insuring Dumbledore the project she is a part of is of a personal nature and not for 'IT'.

If Ramona words things certain ways she is sure to give more information to Dumbledore but she feels it isn't necessary, for now. The project Ramona is working on is building safe zones and educational spots for cubs and Werewolf's that wish to be safe from hunters and away from war. One thing that surprises Ramona is how little they care for Voldement and his ways.

The sentiment throughout the pack is Wizards are a pest and are not important and they will not side with either for no one has ever sided with them. Greyback is the only contact Voldement ever has and it's only because Greyback wishes to know what his plans are, to warn the others of his movements. The Werewolves feel the worst threat to their existence is, Vampires. Most Wizards and Witches are against Wolves, which explains their non caring attitude towards Voldement and his fight against the ministry. _Let them fight._

"What is your goal here?" asks Miss Greyback.

Miss Greyback sits on the log next to Ramona with a straight back. Ramona straightens her back and tries to think a proper answer that would please her. _The truth will not do. Yes, the answer vengeance wouldn't do._

"To be independent," whispers Ramona.

Miss Greyback raises her eyebrow in surprise, she didn't expect such honesty, "You like teaching too, the cubs love you," replies Miss Greyback. Miss Greyback at the beginning thought Ramona just wanted to find out who changed her to kill them but Ramona is fitting in with the Werewolves.

* * *

"THE blood suckers need to go down for this!"

Miss Greyback growls, "FOR WHAT exactly, WHICH coven! You have no idea if it was the Vamps that attacked that pack! Wait for the news from father, I've made myself clear on this Damon."

Howls and growling runs through the pack.

"THERE is no time to waste!" yells another.

"Miss Greyback, we should work on tactics on how we're to attack the coven before we have been informed," announces Ramona.

Miss Greyback sneers distastefully at Ramona. _She thinks your faking wanting to fight, she thinks you're wanting to fight to make the pack like you. She still thinks you're in Dumbledore's pocket._ Ramona increases her mental shield and tries to look non threatening. Miss Greyback then goes through a plan she has. Arguing happens but the Werewolves are happy Miss Greyback is wanting to fight.

Miss Greyback groans, "Father, finally."

Ramona snaps her head to Fenrir. Is this the man that changed her? After feeling Moony's distress Ramona gets paranoid and grabs her portkey cuff link. _What's wrong Moony? NOT HIM, he didn't attack you! He is dying. WHAT? ... His human form is dying, he will soon be nothing but ... Fenrir. He hasn't told anyone!_

Moony and Ramona converse more but Ramona needs to listen. Ramona finds the idea quite terrifying, thoughts of Moony being able to control her body after her conscious is gone scares her.

"IT was a Vampire attack, they initiated it. We leave tonight," announces Fenrir.

Claws and growls coming out, they follow Fenrir. Ramona now has her wand in hand ready for a fight, this isn't what Ramona wants but she feels she needs to protect her position with the pack. Some of the Werewolves that are part of the pack Ramona has been helping with Lucius's project are so young. Ramona knows it's Lucius's way of manipulation. Getting her to help the pack with the youngest and most at risk, making her feel protectiveness of them over them instead of being in contact with more ruthless known Werewolves like Fenrir.

 **I look the same**  
 **But I'm not fine**  
 **The Master of my own disguise**  
 **If you knew the truth you'd probably hate me**

* * *

The Coven is prepared, they knew the Werewolves couldn't resist a counter strike against them. The smell of the Vampires makes Ramona growl in disgust, the smell of death and blood. A shiver goes down Ramona's spine. _Natural enemies ... like cats and dogs. No wonder it's so easy for the ministry to stir up trouble between Covens and Packs._


	43. Forgotten moon

Claws out they slowly move towards the Vampires.

"Well you were right, they have no sense or class. It isn't even full moon yet they are acting like animals."

Fenrir growls annoyed at the Vampires words.

"This is so pointless, this isn't what I wanted to be doing on my day off. Being pest control is below me."

Moony howls and in turn Ramona growls annoyed, _Moony focus! He is trying to anger you, so we'll make mistakes._

A Vampire runs fast on Moony's left but Moony doesn't focus on that one, Moony focuses on the middle Vampire. Her intended target. Moony focuses on the Vampire, her hunt. Snarling Moony charges forward with her claws out.

The Vampire is fast but not fast enough to stop Moony's attack. Moony grabs the Vampire up by the neck and smashes them into the dirt. Moony's lifts her claws to rip this disgusting creature to shreds.

Half way through her attacks Moony is grabbed by the middle and thrown high into the air. Moony starts coughing and spluttering from being winded by the fall, Moony slowly stands and realises she is surrounded by three Vampires. _GET US OUT!_

Moony apparates to the first place she can think of, Knockturn alley.

Slightly shaking with nerves Ramona walks out of Knockturn and into Diagon alley and promptly faints.

* * *

Sirius looks to the broken body of Ramona and his heart clenches, his love is hurt and he doesn't know why.

 _Have you even spoken to your brother, your brother was hurting and alone and you didn't even care about him!_  
 _I wouldn't be surprised you stayed friends with me after you found out what I am because you pitied me!_

Ramona's words had dug deep. Sirius sighs and removes hair from Ramona's forehead, Sirius can't comprehend how he can love and hate someone as much as does towards Ramona.

"Sir Lupin, it's not best to move Ramona from St Mungo's," states a healer assistant.

"DON'T test my patience, I am her parent. I have every right to remove her from here," counters Lyall.

Sirius quickly goes behind a curtain to not be seen by Lyall, he isn't sure his presence is wanted. Lyall wandlessly summons paperwork regarding Ramona and quickly destroys them. Lyall gently picks up Ramona and leaves St Mungo's before they can be alerted to Ramona's Werewolf status.

Sirius takes a breath in relief that he wasn't noticed, he feels now it's way past time. Way past time he try to speak to his brother again.

* * *

 **Well you look like yourself**  
 **But you're somebody else**  
 **Only it ain't on the surface**  
 **Well you talk like yourself**  
 **No, I hear someone else though**  
 **Now you're making me nervous**

* * *

Waking up Ramona realises she is snugly under the covers in the bedroom she has in her father's place. Sleeping in such a comfortable bed is something she isn't use to.

Opening her eyes she sees her father having a nap next to her bed with his wand loosely in his hand. After Ramona prompts her father awake with words he jolts awake and tightens his hand around his wand.

"Father I ... Moony ..." says Ramona, still quite shocked.

"What happened?" replies Lyall.

A tear escapes Ramona's eye, "I'm a monster."

Lyall looks down ashamed, "Ramona, please. Whatever happened doesn't have to happen again. You don't have to work for Dumbledore or Malfoy. Please. We can disappear amongst the muggles. Merlin knows there is plenty of them to hide among. I can even get a ... _muggle job_."

Lyall says muggle job in slight disgust, not because of disgust towards muggles. Just their jobs.

"Moony took over, Father! MOONY took over," yells Ramona panicking over what this means, "What if it happens again. Vampires ticked her to take over. Vampires are disgusting vile creatures but ... if I feel this way against Vampires. I've been looking at this all wrong. Maybe Wizards and Witches hunt Werewolves because it's in their _instincts_ to."

Ramona bites her lower lip in thought.

"Ramona, I ..."

Lyall finds he doesn't know what to say and decides to sit on the edge of Ramona's bed and gives her a hug.

* * *

 _Rem,_

 _Please reply to me!_

 _Don't you miss me at all. I miss you all the time. I listen to what you said and spoke to Reggie. I don't know what good its done. He told me he'll think on what I've said and get back to me. Please reply._

 _Siri_


	44. Gibbous moon

Miss Greyback is furious. Furious at how Ramona left the fight. Furious at her cowardice. Miss Greyback keeps Ramona at arms length with regards to information that will be damaging to the pack. This cowardice of Ramona has only proven that she was right in this decision. In her Ire even Lucius isn't immune to a verbal lashing.

Miss Greyback sneers at Ramona, "You just left, when we could have used you. You are so lucky the coven underestimated us and only sent a few soldiers. It's the only thing that is stopping me from tearing you apart. If any Werewolf in my care died ..."

Miss Greyback takes a breath and stops pacing. "I thought you were getting along here ... I thought ... do you hate us that much, do you hate what you are _so_ much that you wanted to put our lives at risk like that."

Ramona doesn't know how this contract is going to continue or how she'll get Galleons to live. Ramona doesn't wish to depend on anyone for Galleons and this is her best option. Her father's offer isn't what she wants. Ramona doesn't want to muggle suburb hop. It ruined her parents finances, it created tension with her mother and father. Ramona wants her father to live freely and not have to keep worrying about her.

"I was literally thrown into a pack of Vampires. I was surrounded by three Vampires. I had to get out, MOONY wanted to get out," counters Ramona with no sign of remorse. Ramona has to stand by her choices, for no one else will.

"Ramona was thrown quite high, I am surprised she was able to stand. She was in the middle of killing a bloodsucker when she was thrown," adds Damon.

Ramona looks to Damon and gives him slight smirk in thanks.

"Which one, the Blond haired one?" asks Miss Greyback, a little hopeful.

 _Please be the blond one, I've been wanting to get Caius for years._

"Black," answers Ramona with no feeling. Ramona mentally notes the name _Caius,_ a Vampire of interest. Ramona picks up surface thoughts but if Ramona is caught entering a Werewolf's mind that will equal death to her. So Ramona has to be extremely careful while reading surface thoughts off Miss Black's mind. With Damon standing up to Miss Greyback about Ramona's actions Ramona is given the chance to continue to stay.

* * *

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I'm happy you at least tried. I've been so busy but yes I've missed everyone. I've even missed our pranks ... I can't believe I miss that. There must be something seriously wrong with me._

 _Ramona._

* * *

 _Rem,_

 _I miss our pranks too, but we both already know there is something **seriously** wrong with me._

 _Siri_

* * *

Dumbledore eyes his Order of Phoenix followers. Tonight their meeting is taking place in a unmarked Potter's estate, but not the Potter's ancestral manor.

"Welcome, please take a seat so we can begin this meeting," announces Dumbledore.

Ramona takes a seat and tries to hide her discomfort. Ever since Ramona entered the meeting hall she has been getting suspicious looks thrown her way.

"We have been attacked, Voldemort has made a move on the ministry. The ministry is slowing being infiltrated by Voldemort's followers. Mr Weasley, you may speak to the group now," announces Dumbledore to the room. The room gets nervous and everyone gets worried for the news that Mr Weasley has to say.

"Yes, it's as Dumbledore has said, we have been attacked. Well in truth I've been attacked. I had the Imperious curse placed on myself."

There is outrage and anger yelled in the room. After Dumbledore yells 'quiet' Mr Weasley looks nervous but continues, "I was able to escape the curse but it was an extremely close call, it could have been the end of my whole family. I have my suspicions on who cast the curse, _Sir_ Lucius _Malfoy._ "

Dumbledore briefly closes his eyes in slight irritation then opens them, after Ramona notices this she can't help but wonder what has annoyed Dumbledore.

"Now Arthur if you are not completely sure you shouldn't accuse anyone. False accusations are a dangerous thing," says Dumbledore.

"I'm sure enough that it was Lucius Malfoy but on who's authority I don't know. I don't wish to outright blame him if I can't actually get a conviction out of the proceedings," counters Mr Weasley.

After a few more announcements and information given Dumbledore then asks Ramona to stay behind.

"With Mr Weasly's attack I was wondering if I can ask you to find out any links between the attack and Lucius. Is this something you are willing to do for me?"

Ramona's eyes widen in slight shock, Dumledore asks her this in a way that suggests she has a choice. When in reality she knows she has none when it comes with dealing with the Headmaster.

"I doubt anything will come of it. We don't braid each others hair and tell each other our secrets," answers Ramona, quite sarcastically.

Dumbledore raises his eyebrow in surprise because no one gives such blatant disrespect to him, "Do what you can, obviously don't give away that you are working for me."

 _I don't work for you, I'm not even officially a part of the order._ These bitter thoughts run through Ramona's head and she puts her mental shield up to hide what she is truly thinking.


	45. Dying moon

It isn't long for Lucius to demand a meeting with Ramona. Ramona isn't looking forward to this meeting because it will be a lecture about leaving the fight with the Vampires. Ramona enters the meeting room down in Knockturn alley, Ramona is early for the meeting.

When it's a minute before the allocated time Lucius is suppose to meet Ramona he walks through the door and locks and shut the door behind him. Lucius takes a seat and holds onto his wand in quite a combative posture. Sneering Lucius then roams his eyes over Ramona in distaste.

"Miss Lupin, I must admit to myself to be quite disappointed ..."

The lecture Ramona receives from Lucius goes for a long time, the lecture goes on for so long that Ramona can't even manage to really take in his words. Ramona is going to think on this lecture later when she can be more objective.

Lucius sighs, "Look, I know you're no longer listening. If Miss Greyback comes back to me again this contract is over and you will be shut off from the community ... can I ask something personal? Is Severus on speaking terms with you, he's no longer ... he's different towards me."

Ramona raises her eyebrow in surprise for Ramona hears concern, it seems Lucius cares for Severus, "No, I am not on speaking terms with Severus, never have been. I was too immature at Hogwarts to be friends with anyone outside my house."

Lucius's eyes narrows and looks to the floor in what seems like pain, "Ah, yes well it's best I get going."

An idea hits Ramona, "You know, that question was quite personal. Getting information from me shouldn't be so easy. You owe me."

Lucius sneers which makes Ramona smirk.

"What do you want?" asks Lucius annoyed.

"To borrow books from your library, about Werewolves. I can't find objective books on the subject. The books I find involve killing me or healing bites from me."

Lucius looks relived, "I will look. Borrowing only! They can not be magically copied. If any get ruined I will remove the cost from your wages."

Ramona smirks, liking getting her way even if Lucius happened to get the last word in.

* * *

Ramona smiles, last night Moony spent the full moon with all her pack including her father. Ramona walks into the lounge room to see James and Lily snuggling on the couch and Peter reading a book on the floor. Sirius is sitting on the floor on top of a cushion talking rapidly with James.

Lyall hands Ramona a hot chocolate, after a quick kiss on Ramona's forehead Lyall retreats to his study.

James is surprised on Lyall's kind gesture.

"So it seems you and your father get along better these days."

Ramona nods in agreement and takes a sip of hot chocolate with a small smile on her lips. All the problems in Ramona's life seem to disappear in that little sip of bliss. James gives a meaningful look to Sirius, asking a silent question. Sirius shakes his head in response.

Peter who is paying close attention to the conversation rolls his eyes at James and Sirius lack of subtly.

"So, what do you do for work now that you've finished Hogwarts. I haven't heard you speak about it?" asks Lily.

Peter widens his eyes in surprise at Lily's lack of manners, Peter though then frowns and goes back to his book to ignore Lily.

"I don't have work. Werewolves can't work," counters Ramona annoyed. Ramona may help the Werewolf community but it isn't a career.

 _officially_ _._ Ramona can't get a masters or develop a career.

"Nor can they inherit wealth from their family," states Peter annoyed, still looking at his book.

Ramona rubs her arm in stress. The new law from Umbridge, mandatory medical checks when you inherit from your family. Ramona now can't open a Gringotts account nor inherit. Any wealth Ramona gains will have to be kept on her or else Ramona can bury her coins like a pirate, like a true marauder. Ramona smiles at the thought.

"OK Rem, I've know you a long time but I can't see how you're seeing a funny side to that." asks James confused.

"I'll just have to bury my coins like a marauder," says Ramona.

Peter laughs at that, Peter loves Ramona's dark humour. Laughing and joking around with her pack is something that hasn't happened since Hogwarts. Later that night James has Ramona alone to talk.

"Rem, I have some Galleons for you."

James passes a bag of coins, "Get some new Robes OK. It's extra Galleons I won't use and you don't have to wear casts off from your dad."

Ramona is about to say no but at Jame's look she realises it's best to accept. Ramona thanks James and brings him into a hug.

"Before you leave I also wanted to ask if you'll be a bridesmaid ... I would love you to be Maid Of Honour but Lily chose Mary. I guess it's best you're not the Maid Of Honour with Siri being best man."

The smile that was on Ramona's face now becomes forced.


	46. Tiger moon

**The Goblin Nation speaks.**

Today on the steps of Grinnotts stood a spokes Goblin for the Goblin nation, to proclaim an announcement to the Magical community.

"The Goblin Nation is in the business of wealth and wealth protection, we care little for the squabbles of Witches and Wizards. We care even less for restrictions that the ministry wish to implement to stop and control our clients. We speak in Galleons, if you have financial business you wish to conduct with us, we will help. If you wish to secure your wealth with us, we will help. We are not under ministry control."

The spokes Goblin stops his speech and gives a menacingly stare to the onlookers.

"No matter how much the Ministry wish it to be so. So with regards to the new regulations on the magical community on their wealth inheritance and growth. We reject, we will not follow, we will not discriminate. Goblins stand with the Goblin nation only, we protect our own. So hear this ministry officials, we do not side with you. So hear this Voldemort, we do not side with you."

* * *

 **Spokes Goblin for the Goblin nation** **assassinated**

It's confirmed that the spokes Goblin has been assassinated. The culprit for the murder hasn't been found, who the killer was working for isn't known. Voldemort though has gone on the record to state it wasn't his or his followers work. The ministry though is blaming Voldemort for the attack on the Goblin nation. What does this mean for our wealth protection?

Are the Goblins right? Does the ministry want Grinnotts under their rule.

* * *

Ramona walks down the isle for James and Lily's wedding. The colour of the dress is dark purple. Ramona is happy the dress is long and covers her feet for this allows her to wear her flat black boots rather than heels.

As Ramona stands in front of the attendees of the wedding she refuses to glance at Sirius looking ahead. This is when she notices Regulus Black. Curious about this Ramona looks to Sirius finally and he looks happy to finally get a look at. Sirius is eying Ramona shamelessly, Ramona slightly blushes but gets angry at herself.

"Why is your brother here?" asks Ramona quietly, unable to curb her curiosity.

"He is a guest, he ... we're talking again. He has decided to stay neutral," whispers Sirius in reply.

Ramona smiles and wishes that Sirius stayed neutral rather than mixing himself up with working for Dumbledore, _voluntarily._ Seeing Ramona smile causes Sirius to smile in turn. The string quartet starts playing the entrance wedding song, when this tune starts Ramona has eyes only for James. One of her friends is getting married, such a surreal feeling for her. The beaming smile, the glow. James is so in love with Lily and it shows completely.

* * *

The receptions theme is red and gold. When Severus gets up for a speech it surprises Ramona because of the hatred Severus had for James throughout their time at Hogwarts. It seems Ramona has missed a thing or two by staying with the Werewolf community.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome."

Ramona realises Severus only has eyes for Lily.

"When I first met Lily she knew nothing of the magical world. It was my great pleasure to be her beacon of knowledge of the magical world. To be her friend, her best friend. All my life I've found it difficult to connect to people. This is something that comes easily to Lily so naturally I was envious and lashed when Lily gave attention to any else but me. As a truly forgiving person Lily found it in her heart to keep our friendship, so seeing you on this occasion is truly special. I love you Lily and wish you nothing but happiness, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Severus lift his champagne glass, "To Lily ... and James."

Severus says 'and James' as an afterthought. Ramona looks to Lily and sees a tear fall down Lily's cheek. 'Love you Sev' mouths Lily to Severus.

"Wow Lily that was such a cute speech and to think I was so awful to Severus at school ... he's also become quite handsome since leaving," whispers Mary to Lily.

Lily giggles and swats Mary playfully, "He's single" sing songs Lily to Mary.

Mary giggles, "Not my type, I was just stating he takes care of himself better, but perhaps I should talk to him and really get to know him."

Ramona gets bored. Ramona starts to thinks of ways in which a party this big can be pranked. Ramona smirks thinking of all the possibilities. After a while Sirius notices that Ramona isn't talking and looks to find out why, after seeing that scheming gleem in her eye he smirks and knows exactly what's going through that head.

"Don't even think of ruining my wedding mate or you'll regret it for life," whispers James.

Ramona and Sirius now share identical evil smirks.

"No! No! No!" hisses James, desperate for his friends to play nice.


	47. Flower moon

**Don't bury me**  
 **Dont lay me down**  
 **Dont say it's over**  
 **'Cause that would send me under**

 **Underneath the ground**

* * *

The bridesmaids and groomsmen join the dance floor with the bride and groom. Peter and Ramona awkwardly dance. When the song ends though Peter has a look of relief and asks Ramona if she would like to leave for a drink instead.

After dragging Ramona to the drink stand, Peter and Ramona just talk and stand on the side lines of everyone dancing.

"May we dance?" asks Severus very close to Ramona's ear.

Ramona accepts. Severus leads Ramona around the dance floor with confidence and grace. Severus has so much confidence in his leading.

"Stop looking at the floor and look at me," says Severus, a little annoyed.

Ramona smirks and tries not to look at the floor to get her bearings. The slightest sigh of happiness escapes Severus. Ramona is slightly puzzled by this but when Severus leans in for a kiss Ramona freezes in shock.

At first it was just a quick kiss on the lips but when no objection comes Severus grabs the back of Ramona neck and kisses her more deeply. Ramona melts into his kiss but then without warning pushes him off.

"Severus, I. You must be a complete masochist. You deserve better than me."

Severus narrows his eyes dangerously, "Don't tell me what I deserve, don't reject me due to some supposed honour based ideals. You challenge me, intrigue me. Ramona dear ... I want you and now the only question is, do you want me?"

 _Not again_ thinks Ramona, "Severus I shouldn't be with anyone. It's selfish of me. I shouldn't. Not again."

The pain Ramona felt when Sirius realised she wasn't good enough isn't something Ramona wishes to happen again. Severus just like Sirius will realise a Werewolf isn't worth the trouble being with. _Remember what you are Ramona, I'm the best you're ever going to get._ With Ramona being so emotional Severus manages to get the last memory that Ramona is thinking. Severus's eyes narrow in anger.

Severus grabs Ramona in a hug, "Ramona, just at least think on it OK."

After placing a quick kiss on Ramona's cheek Severus leaves to give Ramona her space.

* * *

 _Dear Miss Lupin,_

 _Attached are Seven books, tap and announce the coded spell. How was Potter's wedding? Interesting stories have come from that event. Perhaps we should have a few drinks and discuss sometime. I hope you find whatever you are looking for in these books._

 _Sir Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Ramona quickly increase the books to original size and starts reading the first one in the pile. After an hour of reading Ramona still doesn't find what she is looking for. A way to help Fenrir. If the human side of Fenrir dies completely it will be disastrous.

Ramona stops and places her fingers on her bottom lip in thought. The stolen kiss from Severus enters her mind. Ramona hasn't told any of her friends about it. Considering how her and her friends treated Severus at Hogwarts she doesn't want them to use this as ammunition against him.

 _And why are you so quiet on Severus's kiss Moony?_

Nothing.

Ramona sighs and gets up to make a hot chocolate. Ramona hears Moony whine scared. This surprises Ramona because Moony is never ... scared.

 _Why am I quiet you ask? I've been quiet since the Vampire fight, haven't you noticed? I've been quiet because you loath me and want to use these books to rid me off. Why would I talk to you?_

Hot chocolate isn't going to be enough for Ramona, so Ramona has a glass of her father's firewhisky on ice. After a few drinks Ramona has the _brilliant_ idea to want to visit Prongs.

Ramona apparates to the Potter manor entry point. After stumbling slightly Ramona waits for a House Elf to allow her entrance.

* * *

 **Dont say those words**  
 **I wanna live but your words can murder**  
 **Only you can send me under...under...**  
 **Under...**


	48. Mocha moon

With Ramona's non stop chatter and stumbling of words it isn't long for James to realise that Ramona not only woke him late at night but is also drunk. He tries to be patient and not to belittle her for over drinking. James barely understands the incoherent rant but realises Ramona just needs someone to be there. After a while Ramona stops her non stop talk to demand for chocolate.

After James returns with chocolate Ramona quickly has a few bites of chocolate, "So you see it's pointless to find a cure, to get rid of it means to kill a part of me literally. I've had Moony in my head since I was four and ... Moony wants to live. To be cured means to murder her and well I'd rather ..."

 _Only kill in defense._

"My life is so screwed up."

James laughs, "You're telling me! Your life is like a drama sit com." James groans, "I've been watching too much television. Lily insists. Muggle technology is rather cool though! Don't know why the magical world can't learn from them. They're not all ... _war loving apes._ I swear a lot them are just like us but with no magic."

Ramona laughs, "Maybe ... all I know is my mum hated them. For every 'good one' there's 'ten bad' according to my mum. It's the reason she never really left home. She was a bit of a conspiracy theorist. Thinking the government controlling the people via religion and the media ..." Ramona sighs, "You know, maybe she had a point. She never saw my dad as ... human. It's one of the reason she loved him."

James eyes widen in realisation, "I always thought you had self hatred due from how certain Wizard and Witches treated Werewolves, it's a learnt trait also from your mum too."

Ramona smirks, "Perhaps, Merlin I miss her ... I mean I miss the her before I was changed. In the end she was at least trying to make it up to me."

Ramona digs in her pocket and shakes her firewhisky bottle, "Want some?"

* * *

 _Slowly and surely they will succeed in getting you if you're not careful._

Well it seems Sirius's prediction was right. Ramona is magically tied with chains around her wrists behind her back.

Ramona sighs and magically tries to remove the chains, with no success. The chains sensing danger tightens even more around Ramona's wrists. To Ramona the chains seem to be alive.

Light floods the room and Ramona hear foot steps.

Lucius enters but doesn't look happy about what is happening. Lucius magically creates a chair, he takes a seat.

"I need your help."

Ramona sneers,"Why the theatrics Lucius? Treat all your employees like this or am I a special case?"

"I DON'T like taking chances with Wolves tempers. I need your help BUT it's extremely difficult for me to trust you when Dumbledore holds your status as a Werewolf against you. Dumbledore has forced loyalties from you."

Ramona starts growling in anger, "What do you want!"

Lucius is slightly alarmed seeing Ramona's eyes flicker yellow. Ramona pushes her magic to kill the chains. _Avada Kedavra_ going through her mind as she holds the chains. The chains snap apart.

Moony's claws come out and she rushes at Lucius and has a hard grip around his throat.

"Wait," moans Lucius, "Don't kill me! I really need your help. HE _wants_ Severus. He wants him DEAD."

With Ramona's free left hand she quickly gets Lucius's wand and points it towards his gut.

"What do you expect _me_ to do? Why are you relying on me to help you. That doesn't make any sense," sneers Ramona in reply.

Lucius tries to look calm but his eyes show his fear, " _I can't_ help. He has been marked a traitor. I don't wish to be marked as one too. I need an outsider. You care if he dies, don't you?"

Of cause Ramona's cares but this could be a ploy so she has to play unemotional, "Not so much no, he was a pest at Hogwarts and still is."

Lucius has the gall to laugh, "I see right through you. All I ask is to pass on a message, I have a letter that needs to be given."

Ramona growls menacingly, "You could have asked this without the theatrics. Give me the letter and my wand and let me go, NOW."

Ramona turns Lucius and pushes him towards the stairs, pointing Lucius's wand in his back. Lucius quickly leads Ramona out of the gate of the manor and hands over Ramona's wand and letter.

Before Ramona decides to give Lucius's wand back she pockets the letter.

"I will be dealing with Miss Greyback only, with regards to our working relationship. THAT is OVER."

Lucius smirks, actually relieved, "You really aren't working for Dumbledore. Good to know. Don't be so hasty. I had to be sure your loyalties weren't with Dumbledore."

"NEVER test me again, OR I'll kill you."

* * *

Dumbledore runs his fingers through his beard in thought, "So what your saying is ..."

"Don't put words in my mouth. Lucius's loyalties isn't as strong as they think. Lucius values certain people. There is a mole, Lucius and most likely _IT_ knew information they shouldn't have."

Dumbledore eyes narrow in confusion, "Potter's wedding?"

Ramona nods sharply.

* * *

 **Where is the love?**


	49. Waxing Crescent moon

**Chasing you but you don't look back**  
 **Words I threw that I can't take back**

 **Reaching out but I can't hold on to you**

* * *

In order for Severus to get the letter from Lucius Ramona has to go through Lily in order to find him, but Lily doesn't give the information as to where he lives. Nor will Ramona give Lily the letter to pass on, so Lily informs Ramona a date Severus is visiting the Potter manor to visit her.

When Ramona gives the letter to Severus he reads then burns it.

"It's something I suspected," states Severus in monotone.

"What are you going to do?" asks Ramona.

"Concern? Is that concern I hear? I'll be fine, don't fret. I am reclusive, no one knows where my Potion master lives or where I live or really anything about me. They will not find me," counters Severus.

"Lucius really cares about you, he was beyond irrational in getting help to you," replies Ramona.

Severus smiles, "I know. He's not what he projects to the world."

Ramona laughs at that considering Lucius chained her up to interrogate her, she isn't feeling very pleasant thoughts of Lucius right now. Severus shifts and smiles happy hearing Ramona laugh.

"Best get going, I am needed else where," says Ramona.

The Werewolf community need extra wards in place, with her being the strongest in magic they rely on Ramona more than they wish to admit.

Severus looks sadden by this, "Must you go, why don't you stay for a bit? Lily is making her specialty for dinner."

Ramona frowns, Ramona isn't wanting to lead on Severus so staying isn't smart. Ramona shakes her head. She walks away, Severus makes a move to stop her but he drops his arm in defeat.

Lily, worried about Severus has been watching this whole conversation. Lily walks to Severus and grabs him in a side hug.

"I ... think she just isn't over Sirius," whispers Lily.

"I know, she thinks of returning to him. He doesn't deserve her but ... most likely she will return to him though. It hurts," answers Severus.

* * *

Trusting becomes difficult. The squabbles between magical families heighten and soon deaths occurs. Deaths of Muggles, deaths of Vampires, deaths of Werewolves, death of Purebloods, deaths of Muggleborns, death of Goblins. Death, pain, lies. Who is right, who is wrong ... Everyone thinks they are in the right and truthful but the truth is war is nothing but death, death for **somebody** **else's** gain.

The ministry becomes vicious to stop the fights but Voldemort's Followers fight right back, believing the ministry is overreaching their powers and control, becoming too tyrannical. They insist they are the freedom fighters. Raids from the ministry happen, insisting these are for the best thing for security. The anti ministry side insist that anyone who sacrifices their freedom for security deserves neither.

* * *

 **If you're a Voldemort follower you're an enemy to the ministry.**

 _The ministry today has categorized Voldemort and followers as an official terrorist group._

 _"Any followers or sympathizers of Voldemort are now the enemy of the Ministry. The Ministry has now categorized Voldemort and his followers a terrorist association. Only deplorable's will think the way they do. Any sympathizers are racist, sexist, xenophobic ... you name it. They are just intolerant to anything different. The ministry is not your enemy they have made us to be._

 _We will not stand for such attacks and such discourse. Any attacks done by Voldemort and followers are now going to be met with swift force. We can not allow this to continue."_

* * *

 **Ministry smears** **innocents**

"My family has been destroyed in a smear campaign by the ministry, for what? For not agreeing with precautions and measures they insist to put in place. The Greengrass family is not a political family, we don't lean or vote in certain bills or system. The Greengrass family just prides themselves in being a magical family. That's it. We have a right to conduct our families without ministry interfering and insinuating our family is doing something wrong by being traditionalists. We are a magical family that just wish to be magical and stay that way. We don't wish for our family to be broken by ideas that are just not our own. What the ministry insists is ridiculous. Just because my family doesn't agree with the ministry does not mean our family automatically associates with Voldemort and followers.

The Traditions we hold so dear are not even taught at Hogwarts. We teach our family these traditions at home for now in Hogwart halls we have such things as muggle Christmas trees to be more _inclusive_. The magical community has lost its way. Lost it soul and love, degradation to our community values is something that needs to be addressed."


	50. Waning Gibbous moon

**Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!** **Trigger warning!**

* * *

 **Controversial legislation put forth by a muggleborn is denied ONE HUNDRED PERCENT**

The muggleborn, who wishes to keep their Identity to remain secret has been booed and hissed and cursed out of the ministry when they put forth legislation to legalise what is called 'abortion'.

This Legislation didn't have favour with the officials. At first the officials had absolutely no idea what the term 'abortion' meant and why it's a rights issue.

I hope you are all sitting down ladies and gentlemen for I am about to explain what 'abortion' means. It means the right to take and kill a baby from inside the mothers womb. That's right muggles practice removing and killing their own babies in the womb.

This phenomenon amongst muggles has been practised for a long time but it hasn't really picked up in such extraordinary high numbers in the U.K until it was LEGALISED in 1967. Yes, this is done within their law! What they do with the baby is not something I for one wish to think about.

Just last year alone in the U.K the muggle population has disgustingly murdered and destroyed over one hundred and fifty thousand souls. It's rather curious muggles use the term fetus as a scientific term to distance themselves from the act. Considering fetus actually just means baby in Latin this logic doesn't hold up.

If such acts are practiced by muggles, do muggles even have souls?

You can can rest easy ladies and gentlemen, 'abortion' practice will never happen. The ministry has quite rightly put in legislation in law that abortion will never be legal or practiced by Healers, ever.

'We have taken magical oaths to actually heal, we will not be following practices of ... lack of a better word, muggle butchers, who are sometimes refereed to as Doctors.' confirms the head Healer of St Mungo's.

* * *

After Ramona reads this article her hand shakes in such rage. Such pure hatred for muggles run through her veins. Thoughts of muggle hunting run through her mind. Their delicious screams will be music to her ears. Ramona takes a breath to control herself. _I can't resort to violence like they do, I am better than muggles. Better, better, better._

Ramona's eyes widen in shock thinking about her father's reaction to this. After informing Miss Greyback that she needs to visit her father she apparates there as soon as she can.

When Ramona finds her father she is too late he has obviously already read the morning paper. Ramona rushes and hugs her father, her father _soul_ bonded with a muggle. If muggles didn't have souls soul bonding wouldn't have occurred. This article hurts Lyall more than he's willing to admit.

"I finally understand now, I finally understand the hatred the followers of Voldemort feel. Muggles have had the concept of souls and a creator for thousands of years and yet they do things like this."

Ramona gets sadden by the pain in her father's voice, "Well it's rare for muggles to believe in magic in this day and age, perhaps ... muggles just don't care for such truths anymore."

Ramona and Lyall spend time talking about their memories of Hope and then practice dueling so the both of them can vent off frustration. For the first time Ramona beats her father in a dueling match.

* * *

Ramona is at a pub down in knockturn alley, needing to get some answers. Needing to spy for Dumbledore. So far Ramona hasn't heard of anything of interest, even though privacy wards don't work on Ramona it's still not helping her. People are just too cautious. Preferring to pass coded messages and the like.

A dark laugh grabs Ramona's attention, she discreetly notices it's Avery from her old year group.

"Have you read the paper, 'Voldemort's followers hunger for death, they get off on it. These Deatheaters deserve no mercy' ... funny. Deatheaters, wonder if that nick name will ever be popular to use."

A snorted laugh is the reply, "Lets make it so."

Ramona slyly continues her drink, hiding her excitement that she actually got something.

* * *

Ramona grabs the parchment from the owl and opens to see who it's from. On the parchment is a button stuck onto it underneath a paw print, Padfoot's print. _A marauder's meeting._


	51. Full hunger moon

Ramona takes a deep breath to brace herself. Every time Ramona meets her friends she finds she has less in common with them. Her humour, her political views, her views on Dark magic. Her casual use of Dark magic is something that irritated her friends at School and it's only getting worse. The Dark magic Ramona has practiced since leaving school is not something her friends will approve of.

Ramona needs this magic, needs to learn Dark magic to be able to protect the young cubs from Vampire scum, protect herself against a ministry that is against her. Even though she isn't officially registered, she still most likely has caught the attention of the hunters. Ramona using Dark magic isn't all about protection though, for Ramona it's the _welcoming_ feeling of the magic that entices her.

With her Werewolf friends she is open to different opinions that she wasn't exposed to at school. The nonstop talk of hatred of Wizards and Witches slowly creeps into Ramona's mind and slowing makes sense to her. Sure there are some decent magical families that aren't prejudiced towards her, the majority of magical families that aren't prejudiced are, the Dark families. The Dark families are the only Wizards and Witches that try to put bills to help Dark creatures like her. Only the Dark help her.

Non stop hatred of the Wolfsbane potion is also common in the Werewolf community, 'it's poison, look who created it? Look who funded it? Any Werewolf that has it isn't going to pass their sixtieth birthday."

The ministry is against branches of magic they deem unacceptable but what is unacceptable for them is magic that is needed to learn if you live with everyone being against you. Which Ramona does. With Lucius's ability to kidnap her so easily she duel practices with Werewolf comrades more and Ramona hardly leaves without another Werewolf with her.

Ramona meets Lucius with Damon and refuses to meet anyone alone. Ramona now has a second wand located on her thigh. Dragon hide uniforms have become popular for anyone with the Galleons. Ramona purchased such uniform with the Galleons from James, casual wear over the uniform hides it.

When Ramona lands after the portkey is activated she growls and has her wand in preparation for a fight.

"Ramona, hi," says Lily hesitantly.

Ramona doesn't lower her wand, she takes a slight sniff to confirm it's Lily. It's Lily. After testing the others she relaxes and lowers her wand.

"Hi," says Ramona, in quite a tense menacing voice.

They look at each other in concern over Ramona's behaviour.

"Hey Moony, it's been a while. I'm glad you could come tonight," says James, trying to stop the tension. To James Ramona has changed, changed more into what Werewolves are described as by the ministry.

Ramona nods her head at Prongs and can't help but smirk. James grabs a chocolate frog out of his pocket and throws it towards Ramona. Ramona catches and eats the frog in one go. When the chocolate hits her system she smiles in thanks.

Sirius seeing this smile makes him relieved. Sirius was concerned when Ramona first entered, Sirius rushes over and brings Ramona into a hug.

"Hey Rem." whispers Sirius.

With a slight exasperated sigh Ramona returns the hug. Ramona forgot how much Sirius loves hugging. It hurts Ramona how casual they are all acting, with the battles and pain it aggravates her they can just turn off the misery and pretend that everything is fine.

The five them move inside the house, which Ramona realises is a Potter property.

The conversation is casual and not important, no one wanting to express too many thoughts on the current state of the Magical world. After everyone is finished with dinner Ramona though loses her patience and asks why a meeting was called. Everyone looks to Ramona, only Peter seems to be in agreement.

"Yes please do tell for I'm needing to see my mum, sorry" adds Peter.

James looks to Lily questioning her, Lily nods to James's silent question.

"Lily is pregnant," announces James.

Ramona eyes widen in surprise, surprise they are allowing such information to escape, Ramona thinks this is foolish.

"This isn't something you've announced to the Order, is it?" asks Ramona in slight anger.

James starts blushing, "Er ..."

Clearly indicating that yes they did. Ramona stands up, "Congratulations, I have to leave now though."

"Wait ... this isn't the only news we have to share. We're going under the Fidelius Charm, to protect the baby. This was also a meeting to perform the spell. The first step we need is a secret keeper."

Being a spy for Dumbledore and mixing up with the likes of Lucius and other Werewolf's makes Ramona hesitant to be given such responsibility.

"I personally think Siri," announces James.

Lily frowns slightly for she thinks Severus would be perfect but with the target on his head James isn't sure Severus is a good option.

"I would be seen as the perfect person, that's why I don't think I should be chosen. I'm already a target for being a Auror," says Sirius, then a smirk comes on his face, "Peter, they wouldn't expect it. It would be the perfect decoy!" adds Sirius.

Ramona tries and reads Peter thoughts to see what he thinks of this, nothing. He is closed off. This isn't surprising Ramona though, because it's a common thing that is occurring now for protection. Severus would have been a perfect decoy if he didn't show his position at James and Lily's wedding.

After a long debate, yelling back and forth. Peter is chosen as the Secret keeper. Ramona won't admit it but she is glad she hasn't been given such Responsibility. After the ritual Ramona starts to leave but is stopped by Sirius, outside the gate.

"Rem ... Can you believe it? There will be a little Prongslet. I still can't believe it."

Sirius's eyes in the moonlight looks more silver then the grey blue they usually are, so much emotion. Sirius with out meaning to projects images of himself being a father.

* * *

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me**  
 **Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be**  
 **Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**


	52. Magic moon

Ramona gasps softly in pain, "Siri, that's not fair."

"When the war is over, be with me again ... it was so perfect being with you." replies Sirius, looking hopeful.

Ramona groans in pain and places her forehead on Sirius's chest. Ramona opens her mouth to say yes.

"Get inside, Peter's gone." hisses James urgently, stopping Ramona from answering.

"Disgusting rat!" hisses Sirius, Sirius then grabs Ramona's hand and then drags her back inside. To Ramona's surprise though there are extra people in the room. Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledore and Severus. Also other Order members.

"What's happening," asks Ramona confused.

"The _Dark Lord_ is meeting his end tonight," sneers Lucius angrily.

James giggles manically and raises his wand in preparation, "If Peter shows, he's mine. Sorry I didn't tell you about the trap until just now Lils."

"Lily, he's been working for Voldemort for a while, I read it off his mind at your wedding," adds Severus.

Lily frowns and raises her wand to prepare to fight.

"And if my _sweet_ Sister Bell shows, she's mine," adds Narcissa viciously.

Ramona eyes widen in confusion, never the less she prepares her wand. The door blasts open and enters Voldemort. Voldemort eyes the situation in surprise. He tries to apparte but the wards stop him. He shoots curses as he walks backward slowing joining his followers.

In-between curses Voldemort mocks Lucius for fighting on Dumbledore's side.

"Your insults don't hurt me! You soul splitting monster," cries Lucius in anger. Voldemort gets angry and sends a killing curse at Narcissa for retribution. Lucius in a hurry goes in front of his wife to stop her death. The killing curse hits his chest and he falls to the floor from the impact. Narcissa has no time to grieve or even look at her husband because Bellatrix starts cursing Narcissa.

Voldemort hits Dumbledore with a killing curse. Severus manages to hit Voldemort with the killing curse, with Bellatrix distracted by her Lords death Narcissa kills her.

Sirius, Regulus and Ramona manage to apprehend the Lestrange brothers and Lily and James got their wish in killing Peter.

Narcissa goes to her fallen husband and goes on her knees.

"You foolish man!" sobs Narcissa, Narcissa leans in and kisses his cheek, "You never even got to meet your son."

Lucius eyes open quickly, "We're having a son!"

Lucius grabs Narcissa and kisses her. When they stop kissing to take a breath Narcissa notices ink on her dress and pulls a face in disgust. Lucius removes a book underneath his vest and throws the book in disgust. Lucius still can't believe how many times the Dark Lord split his soul. Lucius pulls his sleeve up to make sure the Dark Mark is now gone, he sighs in relief when he realises it is gone. Regulus and Lucius worked together to destroy them.

* * *

 **Voldemort and Dumbledore dead. War is over!**

 _Last night Voldemort and followers were lured into a trap. In the battle Voldemort and his Lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrage, Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew died._

 _The Order of Merlin first class for ending the war will be given._

* * *

Through out magical Britain people lift their glasses in celebration for the end of the war.

The death of Dumbledore comes with unexpected results, magical Britain relied too much on Dumbldore's influence. It made the Dark side happy he died, it made the Light side happy Voldemort died. Together the families got together and put in laws to benefit all. No longer were there laws hurting Werewolves or any creature. The ministry Listened to the people suggestions to improve things.

Without two powerful wizard's fighting for dominance it was more peaceful. Together with Severus's genius and resources from Lucius a cure for Lycanthropy is discovered, with Fenrir being the first to use it successfully. Not all Werewolves wished to be removed from their wolf self so Severus improved the Wolfbane potion to not have health risks and to be more cost effective. Severus has been given the Merlin order of First class for his work.

* * *

 **June 1999**

"STOP IT with the cuteness," cries James in dismay. Sirius pays no attention and continues to kiss his wife. He rubs his hand over Ramona's ballooning belly, excitement about becoming a father again fills him.

"Were they always like this?" questions Regulus in dismay towards Mary, his wife. Mistress and Master Black were not pleased that both of their sons went for Dark creatures! Werewolf _and_ a part Banshee.

"Worse," moans Mary and Lily in unison.

"We need to leave for Harry's graduation party at the Malfoy Manor, or we'll be late," announces Lily.

After they floo over they enter the party hall. A lot of people are already there, Ramona sees her godson Harry sitting with Draco having a chess match, with her son Teddy watching. It doesn't surprise Ramona to see those three together. In Hogwarts they have quite a reputation. They are nick named the Runespoor's after the three headed snake, for the three are in Slytherin. James was quite annoyed his Son was in Slytherin but when word of Harry manipulating the Weasley's twins to steal back the map and using his Parseltounge to prank people he felt his son had a bit of a prankster side to him.

In the corner Ramona notice Severus and Tonks. They have a privacy charm in place, though that has never stopped her ears.

"I'm too old, too dark for you. Quit with this pursuit!" groans Severus.

"Older and dark is my type hun, we even have the same Wolf Patronus!" counters Tonks, getting extremely annoyed Tonks stops the Privacy ward and go towards the food table.

Lucius goes to his old friend, "Brother, you're being ridiculous with this. Severus, she is _chasing_ you, when has that ever happened to you in your life? ..."

 _She's a Metamorphmagus ... think of the possibilities_. Ramona covers her mouth to stop her giggles at Lucius's thought. Looking at the blush that is rising up Severus's neck Ramona realises Severus heard that thought as well.

"Prongslet!" cries Sirius and grabs his godson into a hug.

Ramona places a kiss on Teddy's forehead. In the corner of her eyes she sees Severus walking rather briskly towards Tonks.

* * *

Ramona takes her potion that is needed for the full moon full tonight. As she puts her cup down her bracelet catches her attention. More has been added over the years, A grim charm for Padfoot, Fox charm for Sly who's Harry, Ferret charm for Silver who's Draco, Grim puppy charm for cub who's Teddy and Lastly Coyote charm for onyx who's Severus. The Rat charm was destroyed a long time ago.

Ramona tenses in shock when Sirius starts kissing along Ramona's collar bone and up her neck. Ramona sighs in happiness.

"Looking forward to tonight?" whispers Sirius in her ear. Ramona nods, with the new potion the transformation feels more like changing into a animagus form and not the painful change Ramona had to suffer when she was younger.

After they get changed Ramona and Sirius walk out of their home that's located next to woodlands. Sirius and Ramona look up to moon in wait for the change. Looking to the moon no longer scared her for the moon gives a comfort to her now, it doesn't bring her pain. _Love you Moony, Love you too Darling._

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** Thanks for reading! It's over, I know most of this fic is quite fluffy but after writing Devil's children I wanted some fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, it's rather lonely there :D

JD


End file.
